


Not Alone

by Bronze_and_navy_is_creating



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Resurrection, Returning Home, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Turning, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 56,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_and_navy_is_creating/pseuds/Bronze_and_navy_is_creating
Summary: What if Dracula did go through that portal?
Relationships: Alucard/Hector (Castlevania), Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania), Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 36
Kudos: 226





	1. Ch1

Ch1  
Adrian sobbed. His world crumbled to ash for a second time, however this time no one was there to comfort him. To hold him, not that he necessarily would want to be held this time. He smelt of burning flesh, the silver not only scaring him but burning him deep. The freshness only reminded him of…

He shuddered, curling into a tighter ball. He knew not how long he lay there. Nor the passage of time outside of the window. He was caught in a spiral, weighted to the floor. His slender body, broken not just in pain, but in emotions as well. 

Then he noticed movement. A hallucination surely. He'd imagined those black leathered boots many times. A cape that dragged the floor. 

The memory of his father drew closer, but Adrian did not flinch, as he knew now those imaginations could not touch him. Touch… that burnt now. The mere idea… 

His eyes shot wide as he suddenly felt fabric on him. His hands felt the fabric in disbelief. He must've forgotten he'd dragged sheets with him, he lied to himself. Though no sheet in the castle had the same stiff velvet and satin his father's cape had. 

His disbelief grew further when his… the image? Of his father nealt before him. His face was not tired and broken as it was when he'd last seen him. Rather, it was strong, confident, and extremely concerned looking at his son. He looked as he did when his mother lived and Adrian was in any kind of peril, no matter how minor. 

Then carefully he was reaching out a hand to touch his cheek. The moment cold, hard, skin touched his own, Adrian shot up, moving as far back as he could as his- his father stood in the same spot he killed him. "Wh-How?!" 

His adrenaline was pumping, did he need to fight, to flee? To beg his father to… to still care for him, to forgive him for what needed to be done? To kill him again? Would he kill him? 

Dracula withdrew his hand slowly, not making any fast movements. Quietly and in the softest voice he could manage he said "I don't quite know myself… one moment I was… in another place. I'll… we can talk about that later. And then there was- was a portal. I saw your… colleagues for a split second but I was… furious at first. But then I… you made me realize a few things. And I didn't forget them. So I came here at once. And I'm… I'm always too late aren't I?" He said, voice getting more defeated on the last sentence. His head hung slightly lower, as he looked at his son, continuing "I… Adrian… we can talk more about me later but I… I know I haven't kept your trust lately. But please, trust me enough to take care of my- my boy." His voice wavered on the last bit. His eyes became firmly shut and Adrian knew it was to keep from crying blood, as only vampires did. 

He'd missed his father. Missed him so greatly to the point he often wondered if he even DID do the right thing. His body and soul ached in confusion but eventually, it was his logic, always his logic that won out. "I can't… fight you now… so it seems I have little choice. And that is why I will agree, but please tell me one thing. Did you harm Trevor or Sypha?"

Dracula stood and said in a slightly stronger voice "Your colleagues? No. I flew right by as I said. Might've burned them a bit but I saw them standing. I swear. That sort of thing is-Is in the past I think. But again, more on that once I've taken care of you."

Adrian relaxed and slumped against the bed, still in the cloak. Now however he held it tightly around himself, finding more protection in that than physical contact. His father thankfully, seemed to understand, and only touched the cloak as he gently lifted him and out of the room.


	2. Ch2

Ch2  
He took him to the lab, carrying him like a child and Adrian did not protest. Thankfully it survived the battle enough to be restored. Adrian shivered as he remembered how he was just down there a few days ago with them… 

Thankfully his father remained rather clinical as he laid him out. Adrian blushed the slightest bit of course but neither said anything, and Adrian was honestly in too much pain to be too bashful. After examining him rather quickly he set to work on a salve. Adrian watched him, breathing finally beginning to slow for the first time in hours. He felt exhausted. 

He'd almost completely dozed off when his father was beside him again, only now did anyone speak. His father's voice was a soft whisper as he asked "Do you want me to wear gloves Adrian?"

Adrian looked away but nodded slightly. The idea of anyone touching him now was unbearable. Blessedly his father complied, slipping on thin leather gloves before applying the salve to his arm. After a pause of silence he commented quietly "It is best to talk about these things. Keeping all your thoughts can be very… consuming."

Adrian looked at the high vaulted ceiling, unable to look at his father as he said "And what if these thoughts are too painful to bare speaking about?" 

"You need to try to know if they are too painful." He retorted easily, taking his time to cover every bit of burnt flesh. 

Adrian had no reply to this so he quickly switched to the defensive. "I don't think I can share it with you, my father, who tried to end the world, myself included. The only reason I'm on this table is I know you'd beat me in a fight." 

This caused Dracula to pause. His voice was a broken "I understand… I… I'm sorry. For… I'll be silent if you wish, while I tend to you. This is not the conversation to have while you are still so injured…" he swallowed and added more clinically "Would you be willing to have some human blood? We have some in storage, it'd help your healing." 

Adrian swallowed and nodded again. This time he surprised his father by looking at him and adding "I want to drink it." 

"Are you sure? I could put it in an I.V., I know you aren't fond of the taste… " the worry in his voice clearly had an added 'are you sure you want to act like a vampire?' 

Adrian insisted. "Please… after the salve. I-need a relief." 

His father thought carefully, going back to his task. "I cannot stop you. Or rather I won't. But I will ask you let me set you up with an I.V. tonight. If you want to directly drink it tomorrow by all means. I just don't want… you to encourage a line of thought you might regret."

"I regret many things, what is risking one more?" He countered as his father continued his work. He was now focused on his chest and Vlad paused, one hand tracing the old wound. A gash that had nearly killed his son right after Lisa's death. A gash be caused. 

"Coming from a man who has built an empire on regrets, minimize them as often as you can… because one day you might be staring at a scar that marks the point you almost made the worst regret of them all. You might be standing, unable to even begin to…" he sighed and shook his head, looking down at the face that was so painfully like Lisa's. 

Adrian let out a small sigh and slowly, studying his father's face, he nodded. His father looked relieved until he added "You told me to talk. And I-I think I might be more inclined to if you did the same." 

The air was still, his hands barely moving. "I don't regret killing the first town." He settled on. Then slowly he continued, in pace with his hands "I do regret just about everything else. I regret traveling. I regret spreading that destruction. But I- what I regret most is not cherishing the one good thing I had left to me. The best thing that had ever happened to me. My son. Instead of doing what I am doing now, taking care of you, I forced you to kill me. To take on the burden of killing me after losing your mother. To face the world alone after it had been destroyed- there is nothing I regret more than that. Not even not getting there in time for your mother. And now I have another regret, another person I did not come to in time… you didn't need any more scars Adrian." 

He was looking at him, directly in the eyes now. There was deep pain but even more guilt in those ancient eyes. He couldn't look at them before turning away, hiding any tears that came. "My scars are…" but the word scar hit him. This was something that, like most traumas in his life, would not fade. However unlike many of them, it would be there to physically remind him as well. Everytime he changed or his sleeve would catch, he would remember. A curse for him to bear. 

And it was that added, permanent weight, that broke him. He wasn't fully aware of what happened. But he felt his fangs extend in his wave of emotion. His arms were… his father held him. They both were sobbing. He was there and he wasn't. But he soon found himself blubbering out what happened, not even fully aware of doing so. 

But he was grateful his father did not pull away, but instead held him and listened. Then eventually, when words fadded to exhausted sobs, he began to sooth him with a simple humm. A small tune, one both his parents often hummed to him as a child. It calmed him, as it did then. And eventually he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit of a roller coaster. As promised here is chapter 2! Thank you all for the comments so far, they mean a lot to me <3


	3. Ch 3

Ch.3  
He woke up hours later in his old room. The I.V. of blood was in place, hooking to his arm. He was covered in bandages and salve which did sooth the pain quite a bit. Over the bandages a long night shirt with purposefully long sleeves. His father understood and he was grateful of this fact. 

He looked next to him and was relieved to see his father, even if that relief did carry some confusion. Vlad Tepish was watching a small fragment from his mirror downstairs. When he heard his son move he said softly "You know. After watching your… friends? For a bit, it's a wonder they even made it to the castle."

Adrian sat up slightly and asked in a mildly hoarse voice "Why are you watching them?"

"Well. I got curious. They seem rather hell bent on getting here. I think they may have the wrong impression after my little return. Pity really as they'll have rushed here for no reason I would think." 

Adrian raised a thin eyebrow "No reason?" 

His father merely shrugged. "As I said. I'm not bent on killing anymore. I mean. I might on occasion to survive, that sort of thing. But I no longer wish to exterminate the human race."

"Why? Last I saw you were rather determined."

Vlad took a moment to answer. "Because the thing that I hold dearest in this world is half human. The love of my life was human." 

Adrian was touched by this. But old and new traumas made him still defensive. "That did not stop you last time. What's different now?"

"Well. Two things really. First when you killed me, I realized I nearly killed the only person it would hurt more to lose than my wife. Which led to a very strong level of regret. Then when I died… see. When I died, considering my… unique position, I was in the realm of chaos. You and I both know I embody chaos itself. So instead of torture I found myself with your mother again. Nothing else made sense in that realm but it doesn't ever need to. But she did. To me at least. I felt nearly whole again but still, I regretted most what happened to you. She forgave my reactions, wonderful woman that she is. But you see, as that realm is chaos, time is influenced by it. We knew I would eventually have a second chance again. And this time I was determined to not let it end as it did before. She soothed me you see and convinced me to come back and try again. And I agreed. So as much as I hate being apart from her, I am here. And I am very comforted by the fact I know now she truly is waiting for me. It… soothes. A lot of what happened." 

Adrian couldn't help relax at the explanation. He studied his sheets soft and the color of grey clouds, thinking. It made sense. Only his mother could convince him of such things. And because it was her doing he cautiously believed his father. 

His father sensed this and added "Do… you miss this Trevor and Sypha?" 

Adrian looked up finally and smiled a bit, nodding. "Yes. She may be a bit of a know it all, and he may be a bit of a dumbass. But I do care about them. They're good friends." 

"They seem it. By reading their lips they won't stop talking about you. They seem to think I'm here to kill you and are dashing across the country to get here." Vlad laughed slightly. Then he added "I plan on fully fixing my mirror. That way if you wish they can skip the weeks of pointless travel. Though it still may take some time." 

Adrian started to sit up more "I'll help. I-"

"You will help best by resting and healing, Adrian… but, if you wish to rest and have company, I can settle you in the coffin in my office. I dare say it's the last one in the house not counting the cript. Then again, I actually hid mine, rather than letting it lie about to get trampled on by an army. Really, it's amazing the vampire race hasn't died out already from pride and stupidity."

Despite the fact Adrian thought he never would again, he couldn't help a small smile form on his lips. "And what of Dhampires?"

His father did not miss a beat as he said in a more relaxed tone "they're just the right mix. Bravery of a newborn vampire but the level head of mortal having to weigh what time they have. Though they can be a bit stubborn, for better or worse." 

"I think they get that from their fathers." Adrian snorted. 

Dracula laughed "probably. So, dhampire Tepish, do you want to try and walk- carefully, or for your stubborn father to carry you to my study?"

Adrian sat up slowly, testing his feet on the ground. "Walking I think would do me good. I'm only… burnt." And with that the humour was gone as Adrian was reminded again of yesterday. How good it felt until he was betrayed, used and in extreme pain. Alone so fast and brutely it still stung despite having his father now. 

The man in question saw his son's face fall as it turned into one of pain and disgust. He had a feeling he knew what he was thinking about and so decided to try and gently snap him out of it. Quickly he darted across the house and back, returning with Adrian's house coat. It was soft, thin and pale, much like it's owner in all honesty. His trip was faster than a human blink of the eye but he knew his son could track it and, had he been in the right mind and health, could have kept up, as speed was the one thing that had not been slowed by his human genetics. 

Adrian had not moved or watched. But instead sat there, staring at a spot on the floor blindly. Dracula made no deal of this, but instead gently said, snapping Adrian out of it "Here. It's rather chilled in the house today." Adrian blinked for a moment before realizing what his father offered. He nodded, grateful as soft fabric sounded rather comforting then. 

Quietly he slipped it on and, with some effort, managed to stand. The medicine and blood thankfully helped the healing process start, and it took quite a bit of the pain away. Still he was sore in ways he didn't want to think about and it hurt to move his burnt body too much. But he had lived through far worse and so, with the bull headedness of his father, he took his small I.V. wrack and began to walk along side his father. 

As they walked Adrian thought deeply on what his father had said, and eventually he found himself asking before he could stop himself "Did… mother mention me? I… I share the same regret you do, on not being there…" 

Dracula wished desperately he could squeeze his hand, or offer some form of physical comfort. "She did. Quite a bit. And she doesn't blame either of us, you know. And I do not blame you… I know damn sure she wouldn't want you to blame yourself either. As to what she said, she is quite proud of you. I had to tell her everything that happened, and after I did she went on for literal ages if I had to give time to it, again it doesn't work the same way as here, but she was extremely proud of you. Of the brave good hearted young man you had become. And when we knew of my return she insisted I tell you that she loves you very much, and hopes that you spend your life time with more love and laughter as you more than deserve it."

Adrian had to swallow tears again at the small message. "That… does sound like mother. I… I miss her very much… and I. I missed you too. I know that- we both know that I had to… do that but…" Adrian had stopped walking as the tears he had fought so hard against spilt out anyways. 

Vlad couldn't help himself as he gently hugged his son, careful to only touch hair or clothes. "Adrian… please. Please don't… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I, what I did to you… please do not blame yourself for that, you did nothing wrong my sweet boy…" 

Adrian clung to his father, craving those words he longed to hear. "I-I. I know but I… please say you forgive me. For kil-killing you."

Dracula sighed but nodded, rubbing his back "I have nothing to forgive but if it helps, I forgive you. I promise…" and that was all he said as he held Adrian close, letting him sob out all he needed. 

Eventually the blonde straightened, whipping his eyes. "Thank you… forgive me for being so weepy." 

"I understand. The last few months have been unkind to you. I would be more worried if you weren't at least a little upset… now. Let's get you to the office. You can have a lie down and we can talk or not. But I think you'll feel better regardless."

Their journey down thankfully remained uneventful as Adrian was too weak to say much else. His father helped him settle in his studies coffin, hidden in an alcove activated by a book. There his I.V. was hung and he was settled

Satisfied his son could rest, Dracula began repairing the mirror, gathering books as needed and moving at inhuman speeds his son had no issues following. Adrian began to regain his strengths and think logically. Still there was one question he found himself stressing about, but he really did not want to think about it, as thinking about it made him draw his blanket tight and his skin crawl. After about ten minutes Dracula said quietly "You can ask Adrian. I can tell something is bothering you." 

"The bodies… what will we do with them?" It was quiet for a moment. 

Finally his father said, hands resuming their work "That is entirely up to you. I understand why you did it… though I won't lie in saying that, had they not already been dealt with, what happened to them would be a merciful embrace compared to what I would have done… I think that goes without saying however. You're my world Adrian…" 

Some part of Adrian still was cautious to trust that. He would be a liar if he didn't say he still held resentment in some ways. "I… wish I could believe that. But…" 

"I know. It's… I understand. As I said, I don't expect or require forgiveness. Or even trust. None of it changes the fact that you are my son and that I love you." 

Adrian found comfort in the removal of expectation in forgiveness. So much so that he mumbled "Thank you." And then using the confidence and relief from that he managed to come to an answer "I think these scars are enough to remind me to stay away from most humans… I'm already r-reminded of…" he had to swallow a lump in his throat. "what happened when I see my skin. I don't need any more reminders so… get rid of them somehow I suppose. I don't want to see or think of them anymore than I must."

Dracula nodded quietly, darting about the room now to the mirror. "I can see to that when you sleep." He glanced at his son, gold hair a halo around his even paler than normal face. Desperately he wanted to bring some comfort or relief to it. "Enough of the mirror is fixed if you want to see your friends."

Adrian nodded a bit more excited than he cared to admit, and tried to get up but gather waved him down and summoned a larger fragment of the mirror closer. There Adrian saw Trevor on horse back, coaxing his horse to sprint, while Sypha used the fire in her hands to propelle above. Both moving like a bat out of Hell.

After studying them for a moment he asked, "How long will it take you to fix the mirror?"

Vlad studied the floating fragments "Two or three days? A week at the latest."

Adrian found himself with a small smile and nodded, leaning back. Then that smile faded a bit and he closed his eyes, thinking about the last pair he had trusted. Would they try to kill him too? After finding out about Dracula and the twins? He didn't like the idea of losing more of those he trusted. He wished to shut himself away then, away from humans and vampires alike. Still, they would arrive. They always would. And they would discover the truth. The best he could hope for was no more blood being spilt. Unless they betrayed him as well be supposed. 

Perhaps he was having a breakdown beyond just weeping as a flash of hot anger hit him. A small part of him was angry they left. But a much larger part was angry at humanity as a whole. At existence as a whole. It was too painful to stomach, conscious beings. He wanted peace. Not even death or pain. Just quiet stillness. Which led him to thinking out loud "Why can't things just… stop."

Vlad watched his son carefully. He could hear his heart beating so fast it was near that of a human's. His skin flushed and eyes dilated in anger. He knew for those removed from others as they were, traumatized by others as their family was, that furry was never a good sign. He had learnt that the hard way. 

So instead of letting him brood he quickly dismissed the mirror, trying to think of things that were connected with humans that he knew his son did enjoy. Something that also wouldn't remind him of his mother, and therefore how she died. And soon he found himself in a similar position he once shared with an equally estranged   
Young man. Hector had a similar issue. No one to trust and humanity heavily tainted for him, and yet still a loving heart of some kind deep down. One reason he had befriended the forge master in the first place was because despite being alone, he was living in his own way, which reminded him far too much of Adrian. 

So he decided to go off on that train of thought. "You aren't the first person to feel that way, if it's any comfort. I know you never met him, but I was once friends with someone who would… understand that sentiment. He's human. But isn't the most trusting of society."

Adrian, easy to distract with curiosity, turned to look at him. "Who?"

"My old forge master, Hector. He… he didn't want humans to die persay. He just wanted things to stop, as you put it. When he realized my true intent he was swayed and betrayed me. And that made me realize, deep down, I think he still had hope for humanity. Going against me as you know, is not easy. Something tells me he wouldn't have unless he cared about society. Despite being an outsider, like our family, or speakers, or even the Belmont's, he still cared in his own way."

"Why are you telling me this?" Adrian said, pulling his soft sheet up slightly. 

"Because I want you to realize that, even though it's shit out there, there are people who like you, seek peace. And that stopping everything would stop them as well… wouldn't it be much more productive to simply band together with those who are calm at least? Like your Belmont friend. Or Speaker. They seek peace as well, and you don't have to stop everything to be with them. And there are more out there you haven't even met, like Hector… think of them."

"Why are you saying this? Before you-" 

But Vlad uncharacteristically interrupted his son. "I wanted to die. But with how defensive you at about yourself, it's clear you do not on some level. I wanted to punish myself on some level, and I knew killing the world and then myself would achieve that." 

Adrian looked at his father with confusion "How would that punish you? I thought it was merely hatred."

His father shook his head, looking at his son's wrapped hands. "If it were hatred alone, I would have killed them in a matter of hours. No, I wanted to suffer. See I hated myself, for not being there, for not saving Li- your mother. And I wanted to suffer for this. And I knew she would hate me for killing humans, so I did. I wanted her to hate me, as I felt I deserved it… sometimes I still feel that way, even though now she has forgiven me." He finally looked at his son's soft gold eyes and gave a small sad smile. "sometimes I still feel she should. But love … makes people act in the strangest of ways, even after death." 

Adrian nodded, slowly understanding. "I'm still not a fan of… people. Vampires and humans alike. I've never met another Dhampire so I can't say much for them. They… betray. So easily."

Vlad thought about that for a moment. "I think it is more they always have their own morals, and sometimes, it can clash in betrayal. Honestly though, that is beginning to turn into philosophy, and while I've read every book here- including the philosophy books- you've always had more understanding of the subject than I." 

A flash of fondness came to him as he remembered his father much preferring to build machines above all else. He was more of an engineer than any of his other side skill sets. And would often shrug out of honest indifference when Adrian posed one of his philosophical questions. He understood it of course, but often never knew how to expand on the concepts beyond what Adrian saw. Still he had many fond memories of reading while his father drew out his next design in the library or the workshop. 

Those happier moment Adrian latched onto and a thought caught him when he realized that with the return of his father, and soon his friends, perhaps he did hope for more of those moments. Small moments of actual peace and general coexistence. It was enough to stop his anger at least. 

His father was surprised that it was his final comment that seemed to sooth him the most, as he heard his heart calm. And true to his comment, he had no idea why as it was again in the realm of abritrary thought, as the mind often went in places that only made sense to the individual- and therefore could not ever be fully understood. Something Vlad tended to stay away from. Very little was unknown to the ancient vampire, but the mind would always be a terrifying mystery. 

However right then, he was glad Adrian's own thoughts seemed to brighten him slightly. 

Deciding it was time for a change of subject he said "Why don't you sleep some Adrian. I'll be right here. When you wake perhaps you could eat a bit? I know blood heals you but food can give you some nutrients too." 

Adrian nodded and relaxed against the pillows. But before he fell asleep, he summoned his mother's sword, letting it rest near the coffin. He knew it was irrational but he didn't trust anyone, not even Dracula, to protect him in his sleep just then. 

Mercifully his father did not question it. And instead looked satisfied his son would sleep. And once Adrian's eyes closed he turned back to his mirror. 

Hector was someone he also worried for, and so he quickly summoned the image of his two forge masters. Isaac was surrounded by demons and at least looked healthy. He would worry about why exactly he was forging as much as he saw later, as he needed the mirror to travel quickly anyways. However what alarmed him even more was the state of Hector. 

He was on the floor, curled in a tight ball. Even then Dracula could tell he was nude, a collar around his neck. His shoulder showed many scars and bruises. He was covered in a clean blanket on a few pillows, looking like a beaten dog. 

He looked like his son did when he found him yesterday. 

Dracula swallowed and despite the fact Hector was not his son and did betray him, he began to work faster. It was no longer about saving some time for Adrian's friends, but rather saving someone he at times saw as a son, or at the very least, a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together in excitement* the dream team coming to you soon, with a bonus forgemaster! 
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kuddos. I really do appreciate it <3 
> 
> (And do not fear. Many updates ahead. I'm in the middle of writing ch10)


	4. Ch4

Ch.4

Adrian slept hard thanks to exhaustion. His father did not stop until Adrian's next change of bandages, as he would need fresh salve. He quickly was by his side as the clock chimed down the hall. He debated for a moment, did he want to wake him? 

No, the less his son had to think about what happened to him the better. At least right then. So, still wearing soft leather gloves he began his work. He decided to start with the legs, feeling that if his son woke from changing the bandages, it's be best to get the worst over with when he most likely would still be asleep, if moving would eventually wake him. 

When he first entered the castle, after passing the corpses, the first thing he smelled was Adrian. Of course he smelled human blood as well but what scared him most was the mixture of Adrian's burnt flesh and the smell of sex. When he discovered his son his worst fears had been confirmed. So naturally, he was trying his best to respect Adrian's personal space, as that had been the most violated. And he knew the further he went towards his legs, the more personal it got, the more memories there were, judging by the smell. When Adrian had fallen asleep the first time, after his confession that confirmed Vlad's theory, he had worked very hard to remove all sent of the humans from his son. Smell was a very quick trigger for memories, and that was the last thing he needed. 

Now he once again was cleaning his lower sections with the air of a physician with the most gentle of touches. He winced at the way the burn marks crossed over his most sensitive areas and quickly attended to the burns there. Then he moved to his hips where the cuts were the deepest, as his son had clearly thrashed his legs. And it was the main reason he didn't want his son walking about, as some spots were bone deep. He was careful, trying to clean and put as much salve as he could in those spots. Then came the difficult part of raising his sons leg as it had wrapped under him as well. 

This however was interrupted by a flash of silver that Dracula only just managed to avoid. He pulled back, staying calm as his sons sword was at his throat. 

Adrian sat up, eyes wide in fear as he panted, fangs fully out as well. However he calmed seeing it was just his father, he looked down to see the medical supplies on the bed and he understood, relaxing the sword. Still he kept looking down at his nude form for the first time since his injuries. 

That was, until the on rush of memories made his head spin and his stomach turn. Without warning he found himself puking off the side of the bed, gasping for air. He then managed to lean back enough to see his father moving. Out of instinct he growled "Don't touch me!"

Vlad froze, hands up. Slowly he backed to his seat and remained quiet. Giving his son space. 

Adrian focused on slowing his breathing. He couldn't stomach to look at the scars, to remember their faces. So instead he collapsed back, covering his face with his hands. To emotionally drained to cry so instead he just groaned a simple "Fuck…" into his hands. 

"That… sums up this situation I think." His father agreed with a sigh and unseen nod. "I need to change the medication out and clean the wounds. Especially on your hips and chest. You may be immune to most things but silver can lead to infection even in normal vampires, though if silver is involved they're normally dead before that happens…" 

"Ah yes. Because I am so lucky to live long enough to see these." He gestured to his body. "get infected. Most vampires also don't get silver wounds from- from." He groaned, distressed into his hands. He was unable to say what happened to him out loud. As if it would made what happened somehow more real. He could barely even think the word, such an awful word… 

Vlad had to act with the utmost care here. God he wished he had Lisa right now. This level of emotional hurt was far beyond his realm of expertise, and she was so much better with that. With emotion. 

Still Adrian needed someone now, to be strong. And he didn't want his son spiraling when they needed to focus on the task at hand. So quietly he said "Adrian… I still need to change your bandages. I… would it help if I used my telekinesis? You'd have to move a bit on your own but I believe I can do it with just my powers. So you don't have to focus on it." Adrian sighed and after a moment nodded. "Good … here. This might help as well." He said, summoning a violin from across the castle. He often did this if he felt the castle was too quiet. He was a skilled musician, and after many years of practice, could play the instrument without a single touch while focusing on other things. He also tended to do this to help Adrian fall back asleep after a nightmare when he was younger. 

Adrian relaxed at the sound, one he'd missed in the past few years. The sound of his father's gentle music, distracting and calming him some. Once that started his father said quietly "I need you to move your leg up Adrian. I just need to get under your thigh." 

Focusing on the music, Adrian did as told, wincing as the medication was wearing off. He stiffened as he felt the rag move but he didn't fight it. Instead he focused on the music. He was handling it well enough until the rag brushed against his ass and so many memories of hands and… "Stop." He panted, keeping his face covered. 

The rag fell away instantly and Adrian could focus on his breathing. Finally he said in a Shaking breath "Will this Hell last forever? I don't think I can take it… is there anyway to just. Rip these memories from me?" 

Vlad sighed. "Time will help I think. But no sadly. There isn't… it will be over soon though. And if we keep you on the IV I suspect you will only need the medication for a fortnight at most. Any other wound and it would be healed by now, but things like silver…" 

"Cursed fucking metal. But what happens even after that when I need to bathe? Or change my clothes, the bathroom or even heaven forbid pass something reflective? It's driving me crazy, I don't want to think about what happened, but Everytime I think or feel or see these damned marks I-I think about -it. Will it always be this way? Will I be doomed to sitting In a corner, unable to do anything, driven mad and terrified of my worst memories?"

"I think again, it'll be easier in time… humans adapt to the worst of situations given a moment to accept them. And you are half human. I think there is hope. But first let us take this one step at a time. I have all day, if I need to take this slow, pausing when you need it, so be it." 

Adrian took comfort in that he could control the pace at least. And after a few more minutes of soothing music he nodded his head minutely. And so the rag returned. 

It took about an hour to change his dressings, stopping every few minutes. Vlad noticed the higher they got on his body the less tense Adrian became thankfully. But it was another twenty minutes to use the restroom as he had another smaller breakdown. But soon enough, it was over for the time being. With his bandages and medication freshly changed, bathroom taken care of, a fresh blood bag, he finally was able to rest again.

And in different ways, both he and his father, were exhausted. He quickly fell back asleep and Vlad, emotionally exhausted, forced himself back on the task at hand, only pausing to sip a glass of blood he had grabbed when making Adrian's I.V. he had not drank blood properly in years, and so he had to force himself to stop and take sips every so often, knowing he needed to be well for his son. And the blood did help combat fatigue. 

Not much changed after that. Adrian slept, body requiring it to heal. Every few hours his father would ruefully wake him, spend anywhere from an hour to three changing his bandages and blood, and by the time he was done with that, Adrian would be so exhausted he would pass out the moment the covers slid back over his lean frame. And then his father would resume his work. 

It took three days of this routine. But finally, utterly magically fatigued and exhausted in about every other way, Dracula now looked at a fully repaired mirror. He unceremoniously flopped back into his chair. He never showed exhaustion to anyone but Lisa. But with his son asleep he had no problem doing so, letting his head lul. Technically vampires did not need to sleep, but it did exhaust them if they neither slept nor fed. He himself had been utterly dead on his feet so to speak, during his last year before his death. 

He decided it was best to let Adrian rest some. His bandages were fresh and wouldn't be changed for several hours. Perhaps he could wake him in just a couple to see the mirror. Let him rest some. 

And with that completely valid excuse to also nap, he summoned an alarm. 

It was a delicate little thing. Designed by the Greeks, working via water. He set it and draped himself ungracefully across the sofa and instantly fell asleep. 

He'd never admit it to a soul, and never let Lisa admit it either but he may or may not have also been snoring…   
…  
"Are you sure about this? Absolutely sure? There's no reversing this…"

"I know, but… I mean I can't have anymore children. And I don't want to abandon you or Adrian." Lisa said, running a hand over her braid that was draped across her shoulder. She often did this when nervous, Vlad had come to learn. She looked so beautiful, wearing a soft red dress, staring at the fire before her. 

"I know… it just feels wrong. Just as I'm starting to understand you humans, you want to up and change. You're so… warm Lisa… vampires are cold and cruel. Humans idiotic, but not intentionally cruel like my kind."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what are you then? Vlad. Yesterday I saw you tearing up because of a duck and her children following her." 

Vlad glared with actual fire in his eyes. "Ducks are cute and you know it damnit! No one with a functioning brain would deny that." 

"And it is you thinking that, that proves my point. Vampires are quite capable of being 'warm'. Just as humans can be cruel… I think what you're really scared of is the unknown. You said it yourself last night. You don't even remember what it was like to be human. I think you are worried because you don't know what exactly I would enjoy giving up and the unknown terrified you." 

Lisa Tepish was the only woman in existence that could ever make his jaw drop in utter surprise. "You… Lisa. One of these days you are going to admit to having psychic abilities… but can you blame me? Last thing I want is for you to regret it and hate me a hundred years from now. What-what if being human is better!?" 

She thought for a moment before an idea hit her. "I have an idea… Adrian is off finding his own way right now. What if you do the same? Live life as a human for one year. Eat and Travel like one. Befriend a few. That way you'll have a better idea of what I'm choosing to give up. And after you feel better informed, in a years time, return and we will discuss it then. I am staying here as well, that way you can also see what it may be like without me. Because if I stay human, it's bound to happen one day, and one day soon for you…" 

The cottage was burnt down. He could see it from there. There was an old woman…

Carmilla's voice ringing out as he looked at the burnt corpse of his wife "Why didn't you change her then?"  
…

Dracula gasped awake at the alarm, sitting up and silencing it quickly. Then he groaned as he looked out the window, high and in a corner far from any sitting areas. The clouds were dark grey and raining blood if the drops on the window were anything to go by. 

With a grunt of his powers it faded to normal rain. His attention however was soon grabbed by a groggy Adrian, sitting up and looking at his father in confusion. "Father… Were you… crying?"

Vlad looked a bit confused until he felt his skin and the dry blood. Then his eyes trailed to his shirt and and he sighed in annoyance. "Apparently, I was... well. I was sleeping." 

They both knew what that meant. He was crying in his sleep from a dream about Lisa Tepish.

Adrian didn't push further and instead nodded with understanding, settling back down. Vlad sighed in relief as he hated when he was caught being emotional. It didn't help that, as a vampire, he cried blood and so it was a lot harder to hide. Quickly he dashed out of the room and in under three minutes returned with a clean face and fresh clothes. 

Adrian was still awake, watching him while trying to hide under the blankets as much as possible. Vlad gave him space and instead said softly "the mirror is ready, if… you are ready to greet your friends."

Adrian took a moment to respond. He was nervous. Very nervous. But he knew it must be done, and if they hated him now… at least it seemed he had his father. "Alright." He said, sitting up, resting his back against the wall behind him, wincing slightly at the hard grooves in the walls against his bandages. But the stinging faded thanks to his medication and he nodded to his father. 

Dracula summoned the mirror over. "I'll make it appear in front of them, and just… sit on the couch? Not like they can do anything to me, as we've learned. Especially since I've slept and fed." He said with a shrug. 

Adrian could not fight the smile that came to his pale lips at the mental image of Trevor's reaction to seeing his father awkwardly on the sofa, half reclined and watching them with curiosity. And Vlad couldn't help but smile at seeing Adrian smile. 

Adrian then turned his attention to the mirror in front of him. He could tell the bloody rain extended far as the two, resting in a covered wagon, had some blood on the top of the canvas, covering them. They were half asleep until suddenly the portal opened in front of them. 

Trevor and Syphas eyes grew wide, seeing a portal to Adrian appear in front of them. Awkwardly Adrian waved as the two jumped to their feet in shock. 

"Alucard?! Is that you, you pale bastard?" He heard Trevor exclaim, muffled by the mirror. 

"Yes. It's… a long story. But the mirror at the castle is restored, and I… thought it might be wise to save you the trip. I could see you before it'd let me speak to you, and saw you rushing here so…" Adrian said with a small shrug, unsure of what else to say. 

Sypha nearly jumped forward through the mirror to hug him, they'd been terrified for their friend. But she stopped herself as her trip had taught to be weary of everything. "Wait… what did Trevor keep calling you when we first met?" 

Adrian's lips twitched into a small smile. "Vampire Jesus."

Vlad on the couch couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and snort quietly. He'd have to ask him about that later, if all went well. 

Sypha beamed. "It is you! So you're safe then? Can we come through- we have a lot to discuss." 

Adrian nodded and waved at them. And so Trevor, being the more protective one, decided to go first. And soon was awkwardly stumbling through. It seemed safe enough at a glance, so he helped Sypha through as well. 

The portal closed and the mirror separated, flying past them all back to the study. All four of them watched for a second, somewhat amazed by its speed. Then the two turned their attention to the man in the coffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4! Say hello to Trevor and Sypha 
> 
> Thank you all for the support so far. I'm absolutely loving writing this fic <3


	5. Ch5

Ch.5

Sypha was about to turn and pounce on her friend but she paused, finally noticing the bandages. The arm with the I.V. was rolled up and easily revealing the fresh wraps over his arm that seemed to trail under the shirt. She also caught sight of a medical cart on his other side. This mercifully stopped her from touching him.   
"What happened Adrian?" She asked softly. Trevor paused as well, noticing the I.V.

Adrian looked away from them both. "I… was… I was betrayed. It's over now though. Two humans who… were rather fond of silver." 

"Silver cuffs." Trevor murmured, recognizing the pattern. "My families… I can tell as we were the only ones who crossed them that way…"

Adrian didn't look at them as he nodded mutely. "I… would rather not discuss it." He managed weakly. 

Sypha lightly squeezed Trevor's hand. "Of course… Adrian, I don't know if you know but… you're in danger. I don't know how else to tell you but- but we…"

Trevor was always better at bluntly saying what needed to be said. "Dracula's returned. We don't know where he is but- well you did kill him. It's not safe here-" 

But Adrian's father couldn't take being quiet anymore. He was reclined, resting his head on his hands as he watched the two in a very comical angle. "In my humble opinion, safer here than out there." 

Both the new comers jumped and immediately moved in front of Adrian. Trevor didn't hesitate for a second to swing the morning star at Dracula. And Dracula merely snorted and sat up, grabbing the chain between two fingers and stopping all momentum, also ducking to avoid a fireball aimed at his head, catching it and extinguishing it with a mere touch. "Relax. I'm not here to cause harm. Honestly I'm just as confused as you are as to why I'm even here." 

Travor was highly uneasy and didn't trust a word out of his mouth as he went to draw his second whip. However what stopped him was not Sypha, but a colder, less human hand.

Adrian, much to everyone's surprise, including himself, grabbed his wrist gently as he said "He's telling the truth Trevor … that's not Dracula as you know him. That's my father, Vlad Tepish… please, let us explain." 

His heart was frozen in fear after he uttered those words. This was it. The moment he'd been dreading. Seeing if they would betray him as well. 

The room was still, until finally Sypha lowered her hands, still glowing. And Trevor, reluctantly, lowered his as well, body still taught, ready to fight. Vlad was still amazed his son had willingly touched someone, something he'd been avoiding since this mess had started. 

Adrian took a shuddering breath and began "He… found me. In a much worse state than I am now. And saved my life… He has returned for me… see, when I-I…"

Vlad could see his son struggling so he sat up and quietly took over. "When Adrian and I were Fighting, we fell into his bedroom. At that point, I hadn't slept or drank in over a year. It's complicated, as Adrian knows now. But I wasn't in my right mind for most of the year. And especially then. But when I landed in that room I realized then what was happening. That I was…" he swallowed "attacking my son. And Adrian can attest to this but I stopped. I practically begged him to kill me. Adrian, believe it or not, is the one person who I can't stand to lose. Even… even more than Lisa. And so Adrian… stabbed me. And you two finished it. Honestly, I should thank you. I wanted to die. And dying helped me in many ways in all honesty… I saw my wife again. And eventually we found out I would have a chance to return. My biggest regret was everything I did to Adrian these past few years. So given a second chance I took it and returned to my son. And I plan to make good on this life, for his sake. After many… discussions with my wife, I don't care if humans live or die now. I just want to take care of my son."

Adrian nodded "He found me like this as I said. Or rather worse than this. Saved my life and honestly hasn't left my side… he's telling the truth."

Trevor looked conflicted but Sypha had recognition come to her eyes. "Trevor. That would explain why there wasn't any increase in attacks nearing the castle. Not like last time. In fact I haven't seen any difference, have you?"

Trevor looked at her with a sigh "I mean. I suppose we haven't really.. but that's. That's Dracula. He killed so many-"

Vlad sighed "and I regret… a good bit of it. I still don't regret leveling the first town, as burning my wife at the stake is just - just inexcusable. But the rest I do regret. Although honestly, it's not like you can do anything to me. When we last fought, I didn't want Adrian to die, deep down. So I want exactly fighting to my full potential. And I was extremely weakened at the time. Now much of that has changed…"

"Weakened?" Trevor said as if all the air had been knocked out of him. 

Adrian winced and nodded a small bit "As his son, be isn't exagerating. Had he actually wanted to kill the entire world, and not… not… let's just say he was motivated oddly. But if he really desired the world would have ended in a few days. When the world didn't end that quickly I thought I had a shot at reasoning with him as I could tell he wasn't necessarily going at it as you'd expect…"

"What do you mean differently motivated!" Trevor said in exasperation. 

Vlad sighed "It really is none of your business. But if you must know, I was killing to punish myself. The first town was revenge but the rest… the rest was done out of self hatred. A self hatred I no longer have. And I am leaving it at that."

Trevor grit his teeth in frustration but Sypha calmed him. "If what he is saying is true, and if he is that strong, we can't stop him anyways. I mean look what he did to my fire, that was one of my strongest spells. And your weapon is consecrated and yet he was able to touch it's chain."

Vlad smirked with a bit of pride "weapons like this can kill me, if I stood there and let you club me with it. For three days straight… I have. I have some interesting stories I might tell you one day as to why… but regardless, think of it this way. Yes I'm alive. But I'm not actively doing anything except look after my son. To the rest of the world I'm still dead. And I'd like to keep it that way. Hell if you don't believe us, stay until you do. You can spy on me and ensure I'm not doing anything. And if I do, you can die fighting me which is your other alternative."

Trevor and Sypha glanced at each other and then Adrian. Trevor closed his eyes and sighed. "The last Belmont, in Dracula's castle, being invited to stay as a guest by non other than Dracula himself… what the ever loving fuck happened to normalcy?"

Adrian couldn't help but smile at his friends gruff manner, relief hitting him as it seemed they were staying. "I've never found normalcy. But when you find it, please share. I've heard it's a delicacy." The other three couldn't help but laugh, tension breaking as if it was never there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all are liking it so far! I just got to chapter 13 and hope to keep uploading roughly everyday.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6  
Vlad could see the others were still tense, but slowly he coaxed them into sitting, enticing the woman, Sypha, with books he brought up about her people and magic. He grabbed a few and she was happily skimming the books now as Trevor watched the room intently while Adrian dozed, happy to see his friends but already growing tired. Vlad looked at his candles he burnt for time. He had another hour until he had to change Adrian's bandages. And Hector was nagging at the back of his mind. 

Quietly he stood and announced to the group "I know this is sudden but I am about to bring another person. An old friend of mine who is currently in deplorable conditions. I need to make sure he is safe… I will most likely lay him in here until I know he's stable. He'll need medical attention I'm sure. And is human if our Speaker would like to practice her healing powers?" 

Sypha looked up and curious, nodded. "I can't turn down those in need." 

Trevor, out of his area of expertise, decided to pull up a chair next to Adrian, who looked just as confused. Trevor decided at the very least, if things went bad, he could help Adrian who clearly needed it the most. He was still worried about his friend and rather wanted to know what exactly happened to him. He could only guess it was bad if both he and the Lord of Darkness were avoiding it. 

Adrian looked surprised but nodded in thanks to him. 

Vlad cleared off the sofa and summoned the mirror before giving a quant little nod, stepping through. Sypha was the only one with a view, as the mirror as in front of the fire. But Trevor could tell from the look on her face that whoever he was getting, was in bad shape. Then a second later, Vlad emerged with a man curled in his arms. 

The moment he stepped into the room, the man let out a scream of true torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short so I think I'll upload two tonight <3


	7. Ch7

Ch7  
One moment Hector was asleep in Dracula's arms. He hadn't even gotten a look at his wounds before stepping back through. Then everyone jumped as the man in his arms screamed in the deepest agony, writhing in torment.

Quickly Vlad laid him know the sofa, looking him over for what could cause such a reaction as he convulsed and writhed in torture. But it was Sypha who noticed it. A ring digging into his finger, sending what looked like black tar into his veins. 

She quickly pointed to it and Dracula recognized it. "It's cursed. And spreading… were going to have to amputate it. Trevor. I need a blessed blade. If we set it on fire with normal fire, it'll be holy flame. We can carterize it and it should stop it. That coupled with holy water in his veins. It won't feel great, he only has a scrap of a soul left but it's there…"

Trevor handed over his blade without thought, eyes fixed on the writhing figure.

Sypha however looked confused as Dracula had no troubles holding the holy weapon or setting it on fire. But that was a question for later. She instead held down his arm and Vlad did not pause before slicing the man's arm off, half way down his forearm. 

The screaming died off and Hector fainted a second later. "Holy water. Quick." Vlad said, holding out his hand. Trevor handed over one of his small flasks of it and Dracula took this one with more care Trevor noticed. He held Hector up and guided it down his throat. His hand did not move, even when it sizzled slightly from dropping onto him. 

When it was done he laid him back down, body relaxing. "Thank you. I was not expecting a cursed ring. I don't want to know all he's been through. Rings like that are… harsh. Now let's see what else has happened…"

Vlad gently guided Hector to lay flat on his back, legs out. He winced as his eyes trailed downwards. His male parts were locked in some form of a cage. It had been left on far too long as everything seemed swollen and he could see his skin peeling from extreme chaffing. The rest of him was also in a rough state. Infected scratches. Broken bones healing wrong. Many scars. 

Sypha sighed as she ran her hands over him. "He has broken bones as well… I can't help his hand or blood right now. Speaker magic is barred from God. But I can heal his bones."

Vlad nodded and said gently "Alright, be careful to not over extend yourself too much. I'd hate for a misscariage just for simple magic."

Trevor and Sypha both froze, eyes snapping wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duunnnn


	8. Ch8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one had a bit of a mix up. This is the correct chapter 8. I'll put up chapters nine and then right after this. 
> 
> Love you all! <3

"M-misscarriage? As-ss in babies right? That-that is what you said?" Trevor said shakily, rising to his feet. 

Vlad looked a bit confused. "Yes? I can hear the fetus heart beating. I thought surely you two would know…"

Sypha, shook her head slowly, still in shock. "I… have always been a bit sporadic in my cycles…"

Vlad was very glad for a moment that he could not blush. "O-Oh… well. Congratulations?" 

Sypha closed her eyes before looking at the man passed out in front of her. "Let's deal with him first …"

"Deal with- pregnant?" Trevor said, and Adrian swore he saw him about to faint. Normally he would have laughed and teased him, in fact a joke was just on his lips about sex when he paused, mood darkening as the topic of sex hit him forcefully, so instead he said nothing, laying back as he could not help in his state anyways.

Sypha ignored her broken lover and, very mindful of any over extension now, ran her hands over the worst of the breaks, at least starting them on the healing processes. And the moment she felt even a bit out of breath she stopped, still clearly shaken. 

Vlad nodded to her. "Thank you Sypha… why don't you rest next to Adrian. I can handle it from here." She nodded a bit numb and Trevor, who had started pacing, did not protest taking his now vacant seat. 

Vlad returned his attention to Hector. His hands were a blur to everyone but Adrian. Carefully he snapped off the lock on his groin, wincing as he got a better look at the damage. His length was raw and chaffed, as was his scrotum, and he could tell it wasn't just from the lock. He then broke the collar off as well to see bruised and scarred skin too. 

Completely bare now he started to work. Wrapping his stump of an arm before moving to the rest of him, cleaning all his wounds and wrapping what needed wrapping. Mainly his legs which were swollen and broken, though now at least straight and mending thanks to the Speaker. 

As he worked Sypha and Trevor turned to each other. Sypha couldn't help but have a shy smile and say "Treffy. This. This is good news!"

"But we've only been together a few months!" However to his surprised she merely shrugged. 

"Speakers see pregnancy very differently. While a relationship is encouraged, being single or just starting to date is fine for this sort of thing. The group raises the children. Many people don't know the father of their children simply because sex is seen as pleasure. Love and sex of course work best but." She shrugged. 

Trevor could only blink at her, as images of him as a father flashed before his eyes. As well as slight relief that if things didn't work out the child and Sypha would have support. He was glad she wasn't demanding his hand right then and there, as many women did. He loved her to death but he didn't think a few months warranted automatic marriage, for both of their sakes. "So… I understand here. Children, sex, love, and marriage are almost all seperate of each other?"

Sypha debated "to a degree. Though I think that marriage requires love, and love tends to accompany all of those things but otherwise, yes." 

Trevor relaxed a bit and rather quickly came over to kiss Syphas forehead. "Bloody Speakers…" The woman in question couldn't help but smile, happiness beginning to hit her. Especially when Trevor said "This kid is going to be strong as hell. Powerful sorceress for a mother. Belmont father…" 

Sypha grinned at the acceptance and then shyly turned to Adrian who had been watching intently. "And… a Dhampire godfather? We don't believe in the religious part of it but the idea of going off to a god parent still exists in our culture…" she said, looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

Unlike his father, he could blush. And his heart skipped a beat at the sudden honor before him. "I… if that is what you wish." 

Sypha beamed at him and Trevor nodded to him gratefully. Meanwhile Vlad couldn't help but laugh to himself. "a Belmont speaker who is the godchild to the Tepish household. The most powerful and blasphemous combination I can think of… I am many centuries old and I still find myself surprised."


	9. Ch9

Ch.9

Vlad finished all he could for Hector. Now came the hardest part. "Trevor? Could you take Hector please, I'll lead you to a room off the main hall. Adrian I hope you don't mind but I'm putting you both in one of the larger rooms. One of the ones with two beds. That way I can tend to you both easier." 

Adrian sighed and looked away. "Long as there's a screen in the room."

Vlad nodded and after Trevor gently lifted the forge master, Vlad led them out of the room. 

Sypha looked at the exhausted Adrian with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry we seem to be adding a lot. I really didn't know I was with child."

Adrian smiled a bit. "It's okay. It was worth it to see Trevor look like he shat himself twice in one day." Which got a laugh from Sypha. 

"Well it's not everyday you meet Dracula and he tells you your girlfriend is pregnant, in his defense." She snorted. But then she rested a hand on her stomach and added in a softer voice "Despite how… hard it was, for all of us to come together. I am glad you all ended up as my family. Don't tell Trevor but I think I might separate from my group for a while. I find myself closer with you two than the others more and more often. Of course I'll visit or maybe even travel with them some on occasion but … the Belmont house across the road could use some love I think. I know Trevor would be over the moon to raise his child in his families home, and it's near you. I still. A bit weary of your father but, so far so good at least."

Adrian was very touched, being considered apart of her family. "I… I would love that Sypha. As would Trevor I think." 

And it was then, she earned his trust fully again. Asking him to be godparent to her child was not only a huge honour, but a type of confirmation of loyalty. One he desperately craved right then. 

Their little moment was interrupted by the return of his father. Quietly he said to Adrian "I told him to keep watch over Hector, I… want to change your bandages before I move you to the new room." 

Adrian nodded, blushing again. Sypha looked at Adrian. She could tell he had some extreme damage done judging by how serious his father seemed to take the action. So she found herself asking in a near whisper "Do you want me to stay while he does?" 

And to everyone's surprise, he nodded. Vlad smiled a bit. Showing signs of trust was a very good thing. But he and Sypha decided to take a gentle approach and not make a scene over it. 

Vlad turned to her, saying in a calm voice "These have been very hard on him. He… isn't a fan of touching but, I think he prefers talking. Or noise. Normally I play music." Adrian blushed but didn't deny his father's statements. 

Sypha had been with many patients before and so understood, settling back in her seat. She worked hard to hide any reaction as Adrian slipping off his clothes and pulled back his sheets. 

She was dying to know what the hell happened. But she quickly put two and two together, as she realized these wounds were caused by silver on flesh and stretched his whole body. Meaning he had been nude when injured. 

Suddenly his avoidance about what happened and aversion to touch made sense. But she knew not to press and instead turned her attention to Adrian, who kept his stare on the ceiling as he routinely lifted his legs up a bit, prefering to start there. 

Once his father magically lifted the rag to begin Sypha started "I guess now isn't too early to think of baby names. I've always liked gender neutral names so it won't matter the gender. Any you particularly like or even can think of?"

Adrian was glad for the light conversation and a bit confused. "I mean. Im not Trevor. But I can think of a couple I suppose… Quinn perhaps? Or Rory. Lennox wouldn't be bad either." 

Vlad, in a very cautious voice added "Your mother was also fond of gender neutral names, as you have one. You almost ended up an Alex or Addison. She wanted you to have the same initials as her mother."

Adrian felt a small smile come to his lips as he thought about how sounded exactly like his mother. Sypha was about to speak however when, on his other leg, the rag hit a nerve and suddenly he felt terrified and vulnerable. He gripped the sheets tightly and before he could even ask him to stop, Dracula did, holding up a finger for Sypha. 

The room fell quiet as Adrian hid his face in the pillow. His muscles were taught in anxiety and his mind seemed to be trying to pick an emotion to vent it's trauma through. Sometimes it was anger. Other times years. But this time it was general over stimulation. He let his legs fall back down and kept his eyes open, trying to still himself as much as possible as the sudden irrational anxiety washed over him. After a moment however he relaxed enough to nod and his father continued. 

Sypha looked at him with utter sympathy but cleared her face when Adrian began moving again. She wish she knew what to say to comfort him but instead she felt talking as if nothing happened would be best,as there was nothing else she could do. "I… quite like those names as well. Especially Lennox or Addison. I'll ask Trevor…" and so the conversation continued in the same pattern. They'd talk, and occasionally pause for Adrian before resuming conversation, all the while trying to distract him from the tense and utterly vulnerable situation he found himself in. Vlad was happy to notice that the attacks were less often and much briefer with Sypha there, and in record time Adrian was in fresh bandages and clothes. 

He was utterly exhausted but a tad bit calmer with the Speaker present. So Vlad had a bit less reluctance asking him "We are moving you to Hector's room, the one next door to my room. Do you want to try and walk or for me to carry you?" 

"Walk please, I feel I've been bed ridden too long." Adrian sighed, sitting up. His father nodded and moved to make his blood bag float beside him. He looked at it and then at the other two in the room. "Would it offend the demon hunter if I hunted soon? My blood banks are near empty, and Adrian needs blood to heal and I need to feed as well honestly… I can do what I did when Lisa was alive and only aim for those in the prison, the church, or the near dead beyond help… I just don't want anymore conflict under this roof for as long as I live, if I can help it. I'm an old man seeking peace."

Adrian, feeling a bit more like himself, smirked and added as he put his feet on the ground "ah. He finally admits he's old. Took you long enough." To which Vlad snorted but kept looking at the Speaker. 

The woman in question was biting her lip. "How many would you…"

"No less than ten. I want to refill the banks and that should be enough for Adrian to heal… Ever since I met Lisa I've grown less and less fond of hunting. And honestly even before her as I'm not keen on existing in the same space as humans…" then he smiled, remembering Sypha was the intellectual type like his family. "In fact, before the … unfortunate incident. I was researching ways to create synthetic blood. Something that would provide the exact same nourishment as human, but would allow be to stay hidden in my castle, away from them. Ideally I would love to never see another human again outside of you and your Belmont funnily enough." 

She looked at him thoughtfully "Firstly, I'd love to see your research sometime as I could see that being useful to Speakers. And second, I think, if you can convince Trevor to come with you, he wouldn't be … overly opposed." 

Vlad nodded gratefully. "I'll talk to him once Adrian's been put to bed. Would it ease his thoughts if we went in sunlight? Might be trickier, I am not as strong nor can I change shape, but I've hunted in the day before." 

As his father spoke Adrian rose, wincing. Sypha remembered how deep his wounds were on his hips and chest and did not want to know how bad it must feel. She and Vlad wanted to support him so badly, but she knew from that stubborn look in his eye- one Trevor seemed to have picked up from him- he wouldn't hear of it. So the little group slowly left, the conversation continuing. 

"I've never heard of a vampire do anything in the day. What happens exactly?" Sypha asked resting her b  
hands in front of her so her sleeves met.

Adrian would have laughed a bit but he was too tired. But before his father would answer he smirked saying "If I could have dragged him outside, we would have actually had a fair chance in the day. Even at his full health… even mother worried about him in the daylight."

Vlad actually crossed his arms and grumbled "It was one bad sunburn and she never let me live it down…" 

"Sunburns don't burn down to the bone." Adrian said with a roll of his eyes. 

Sypha looked even more interested as they made their way down the hall and Vlad sighed, looking at her curious eyes. "When Adrian was nearly five, we found ourselves faced with a question. What would sunlight do to Adrian? We already figured out what happened to me. See, Vampires tend to be exhausted in the daytime, even more than humans at night. So my wife accommodated, and mainly slept in the day. However sometimes she would wake with the weirdest cravings. Mainly animal blood- thanks to being with a dhampire- or some specific human food. So after seeing her pout for the third time in a single day that I couldn't go out because the daylight, I decided hearing her frustration was worse than anything the sun could throw at me." 

Sypha laughed "And what did it throw at you?" 

Vlad scratched his head awkwardly. "Well. It makes me incredibly weak. I grow slower than most humans. Everything is so hot and heavy. I can't transform out of whatever shape I'm in. My magic is incredibly weak and I become exhausted. It's miserable. To avoid more complicated idiocy I have never told another vampire this. But my tolerance was high enough to let me go to the market and back or track down an animal with a bow- thankfully my senses are just as sharp or if anything, sharper as my body tried to compensate. I don't think any other vampire could manage in the sun at all. But I have … unique properties." 

She looked confused "Then how did you get burned?" 

Adrian couldn't help but giggle a tiny bit as his father couldn't get out of the off handed remark. "Right … so we knew Adrian would most likely be fine in the sunlight for short periods because of that. But when he was about five, he kept trying to run off in the day, wanting to stay out for very long periods of time. So his mother and I were worried. Also I was curious in all honesty. So we tested a theory. Could I survive in the sun for an entire day? To test this I… wasn't exactly wearing anything, as it was to ensure my skin was exposed as possible. I stayed in the forest nearby. But as I said, vampires grow incredibly tired in the day. I'm no different. Eventually, despite the fact it was winter, I felt like it was the hottest of summer nights I'd ever experienced. So I decided to try a pond to cool off in. Which, fun fact, if you have sensitivity to light, is a terrible idea as it burns even brighter thanks to the reflection. I regretted that very quickly and crawled out. Stubborn as I was though I stayed, as I hadn't caught fire yet. I laid on my stomach and, exhausted from the time of day, fell asleep that way at about noon. And didn't wake until 7 that night when Lisa and Adrian found me." 

Adrian, who'd always wanted to tell this story, couldn't help but smile despite the pain in his hip as he said "He quite literally burnt his ass off. And his back. Down to bone in some places. Mother was terrified at first until he woke." 

He raised an eyebrow "Belmont's rubbed off on you I see. But yes. I burnt 'my ass off'. But after some time in a nice, pitch dark coffin on my stomach, a blood bath and several liters of blood, I was back to normal. I heal very easily. And we determined if that didn't kill me, a Dhampire would be fine."

Adrian began to snicker "he still has scars though. It's why his hairs so long, to hide it." And Sypha had to bite her lip from laughing as well. Vlad for his part was grateful he could not blush. But, appeasing his son who was in a joyously good mood, he gave in and lifted up his soft black hair to show on the back of his neck, trailing down, was a blue ash colored scar, which stood out against his bleach pale skin.

Sypha did laugh then, as did the other two. Pausing so Adrian could rest against the wall and catch his breath while giggling. Finally he straightened up and Vlad teased back "One of these days Adrian, I'm going to tell one of your friends about some of your little escape adventures in the woods." Which got Adrian to blush but also smile a tad bit as they were also funny. 

"I'd love to hear them some time." Sypha agreed with a little smirk as they made it to the correct room. All three quieted as they saw Hector still sleeping. Adrian, though actually more relaxed than he had been in what felt like ages, was also tired, and quickly slipped into bed as his father hung his IV. 

Adrian eyed the stranger across the room nervously. He was sleeping deeply, grey hair flopping into his face. A clear IV bag hung nearby, off a shelf. Vlad could see his son grow nervous and understood why. Hector, while hurt, was a stranger to him. So quietly he said to Sypha "could you stay in here with them while I speak to Trevor?"

She nodded, taking Trevor's seat as the man stood, looking apprehensive. Still he paused and kissed Syphas forehead before following the beckoning vampire out. Once in a small side reading room off the main library, they sat, well out of earshot of the resting patients. 

Vlad sighed and looked rather worn out. "We've… run into a complication. Adrian needs blood to heal, and I need it to be healthy for my son. The blood banks, thanks to the hoard of idiots I hosted, are nearly depleted. But I do not want to fight if I can avoid it… so I spoke to your speaker lover. She said what would perhaps work best, was if I fed as I did when Lisa lived. Only on those who were either going to die, or those in the prisons or even the more… blasphemous churches. And as an… added layer of security for your sound of mind it would be in the day, with you there. And I promise you, as would Adrian, that I would be a pathetic match to you in the sunlight."

Trevor grew more and more tense but relaxed at the last suggestion. His arms were crossed as he said in his unique sense of frustrated humour "So … I have to take bloody Dracula… hunting. God my ancestors must love me right now." 

Vlad raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit. "I always told Leon I'd corrupt him somehow." 

Trevor looked up in a pang of excitement "Wait, you knew Leon. He never really told how… all that went on. All we knew was you'd fucked off for a few centuries after." 

This did not surprise Dracula. In fact he let out a deep booming laugh. "Oh devil's bellow… while we hunt, I will tell you about the great Leon Belmont."


	10. Ch10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if the story seems out of order. At some point I accidentally doubled a number but I think I've fixed it. If you are reading this story as I publish go recheck chapters 8&9\. I basically added the missing chapter 8. Sorry for the confusion!

Ch10  
It was 4 in the morning. Had this been a few years ago he'd still be in his study, tinkering about. But now he knew he needed to rest before dawn, otherwise a disgruntled Belmont would have to carry him through the woods after passing out in the daylight, again. However something was stopping him. 

He stood in front of his bedroom door, practically paralyzed with nerves. Last time he'd been in there, his wife had been alive. So much had changed… 

But he felt compelled. This was their room. So many good memories were made there. He couldn't just abandon them. Even if he was alone. 

He shut his eyes and clenched his fist. Trying to remember his wife as he last saw her. Her forgiveness. Her assurances that she'd be there for him when he returned one day… 

The door was silent as it opened. The air slightly staled, it was in pristine condition. Someone had kept the room in proper condition and his metaphorical heart warmed slightly at the idea that Adrian cared enough to make sure it did not fall into decay. 

He stood in the door way for a long time. Eyes falling onto the portrait he himself had painted, which hung above his bed. It was one of his family. The sky the colour of fresh twilight, with purples and pinks at the horizon. His wife stood on the balcony that led off the library. A rather gorgeous abundance of flowers all across it, Lisa loved flowers. Her long hair, hair that their son shared, blew in the wind behind her as she smiled serinly at the nature below. In her arms was their son, at around the age of three, he was interested in something his mother was pointing out. Behind them both was Vlad himself, resting his head on hers, an arm wrapped around her waist. His at the time shorter black hair mingling with the pale gold of hers. His eyes were closed in a peace that he had not felt in what felt like centuries. 

He sighed as his gaze fell to the bed under it. It felt so wrong, even now, knowing she wouldn't be joining him after a late night of research or making sure their son was tucked in when he was younger. 

He took a long time to change. His clothes were still there, though he noticed with humour, one cape was missing. No one who had been in his castle was big enough for his cloaks so he could only imagine anyone wearing the long flowing cape and it practically devouring them. 

He eventually changed into softer clothes, purposefully avoiding the sight of his wife's closet. Eventually however he lay in their 'bed', which was actually a very large coffin, and closed the lid. 

He glared at the lid for a long time. He was depressed his wife was not there, not to mention anxious for his son. While it was never discussed in detail, there was little doubt that Adrian had inherited his tendency to anxiety. 

And it was when he began to think about Adrian, he managed to drift into an uneasy sleep. 

They were both flying. Fire glaring into gold. "Even mother agrees, they need help! To remember what they've lost!"

"They're dangerous. They will kill you, do you not understand that! It's not safe out there!" Dracula growled, his terror at his son's suggestion masked by anger. 

"What else am I to do? They're out there so far in their own past they're killing innocent people because they don't understand anything beyond eating and populating. But if they could just, just see what all they can learn, what they can accomplish with just a little help…" Adrian growled back, jaw set just like his mother when she was admit about something. 

"They don't want to learn! Believe someone whose tried, Adrian. The masses don't want to learn!" He couldn't lose his son. Not like this. 

"I'm apart of them! Or half apart rather. Shouldn't I know more than you in their matters? Let me take care of my own kind!" 

At this point his father wasn't thinking clearly. The rain had turned to blood but neither noticed. "As far as I know, you have no kind! You're alone!" 

This struck a chord with Adrian. And faster than Dracula had ever seen, Alucard teleported away. And Vlad turned to see his son as he had found him the other day. However before he could move to help him, priests came forward, dragging the shaking figure away. They were in a court yard, wood piled high. Vlad could not move but he could see his son being tied. He made no move to stop them. And soon there was fire. The smell of his burnt flesh hit Vlad hard as screams rose in the night. Vlad was screaming too. Hands dragging him away as he desperately tried to save his son…

He jerked up, fangs drawn and his hands outstretched, using the full force of his powers to pull what was closest, which in this case was the book shelf and his son. 

There was a loud crash as the bookcase smashed into the coffin, and Adrian was shoved painfully hard into his mother's side of the bed, hitting his head so fast the stone of the coffin cracked. Thankfully, be still had his instincts and wits about him and before the bookcase could slam into them both he held up his hands and with an immense amount of effort, he pushed against the magic, at least slowing it before his father realized what happened. 

The moment Vlad did he stopped instantly, the book case cracking in half and resting across the foot of the bed. Panting and his face covered in blood he turned to Adrian, who was groaning, rubbing his head. Before she could speak however, Trevor burst in, whip raised but Vlad raised a hand. "stop. Just a little … mishap."

Adrian, wincing as his head spun, sat up and sad quietly as he now has a throbbing migraine "He was asleep and used his powers by mistake. Even I've done that."

Trevor still looked alarmed as he gestured "why the hell is he covered in blood!?" And, to further Trevor's confusion, Dracula's face grew embarrassed. 

Mercifully Adrian answered that too. "We have hearing more sensitive than a bat, I promise you don't need to yell. And it's … it's what happens when Vampires cry. They cry blood. And in my father's case sometimes it rains blood as well."

It took Trevor a second to realize what that would imply. Then he blushed and stiffened, as he often did in the face of extreme emotion. "Oh… I see. Well. As he isn't ripping you into multiple pieces I'll wait outside. It's dawn…" and with that he made his escape. 

Adrian slupt back with a groan. His father looked at him with utter concern, "Adrian. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you."

He waved his hand quickly. "I know. I've had my fair share elf night terrors, I understand…" 

"Are… you okay?" Vlad said, still concerned for him. He was worried about his wounds ripping. 

Adrian nodded and then winced again. "I'm fine. Thankfully I landed on you and the bed, so it's only my head that hurts. Your beds not exactly holy or silver so I'll be fine in an hour or two." But there was a small pause to his voice that had his father studying him closely. 

"Is there something else wrong?"

Adrian paused before using his powers to force the bookcase off their feet. He looked exhausted, clearly worn from the sudden thrashing and magic he'd just been through. "You… were saying my name… what were you dreaming about?" 

Vlad moved to get out of the coffin. With his back to his son he paused. He didn't want to upset him. But he also felt he needed to be honest. "It was about, about the day you left home. Our fight … and how I found you and worse…" he covered his own face in his hands for a moment. "I saw you die like your mother." He concluded very quietly. 

Adrian had been very still. He remembered the fight they had very well, just as he remembered his father's return. Had it not been a dream he would have been offended. Even so he grew very stiff as irrational emotions flowed through him, causing him to stand quickly, feet floating off the ground the smallest bit. He tended to do this when upset, as if floating mad things less real. "Well… we all learn lessons, don't we?" He said, his voice cold and bitter. "Don't worry father, I do not plan to leave the castle ever again if I can help it. You were right… they don't need help, their cruelty serves them well." And before Vlad could even think of a response he quickly floated out, saying in still a stiff manner, "It's daylight. I'd suggest cleaning up. I'm going to go rest, Sypha will help with my bandages if needed." 

With that he shut the door, leaving his father with regret and confusion at his suddenly cold son.


	11. Ch11

Ch11  
Despite having had a few hours of sleep, he felt like he'd been awake for weeks. He was worried about his injured and distraught son. The nightmare had been terrible. His room was destroyed and he was covered in blood. All before he had to go hunting. In the daylight. With a Belmont. 

Joy. 

It took him a while to get ready. Daytime made him a bit more tired and he had to set his book case right. But eventually he washed his face, slipping on light clothes and a thin cloak. The less he had to carry the easier it was to move. 

Finally he dragged himself into the hall, shoulders hunched with his hair in his face. Trevor raised an eyebrow at the grey cloaked figure. "You weren't kidding when you said you hated the day."

Vlad merely grunted and gestured to go forward. The two set out and soon found them at the front door. Trevor opened the door and sighed with slight pleasure of the sunlight. Then he eyed the Lord of Darkness curiously. 

Dracula sighed and stepped into the morning sunlight. The hood helped but he could feel the bloody orb in the sky sucking his energy away. He felt too warm and as if he weighed a hundred pounds more. Not to mention the bright light was utterly annoying to his sensitive eyes. "let's go Belmont… has the nearest town rebuilt yet?" 

Trevor grit his teeth. "Yes…" this was going to be difficult. He had seen the town after they killed him the first time, it was hard to fight the anger of him entering it after they'd just rebuilt. 

Vlad looked up, but not with anger. His eyes were highly sympathetic. "Trevor. Have you considered I don't enjoy hunting normally? Most vampires do. I once did. But that was centuries ago…" he actually managed a small smile as he added "Actually it was Leon who made me start hating it if you must know." 

As they started to walk, this caught Trevor's attention. "What all happened between you and him? We only have the general story. He was my secret times over great grandfather, but thankfully his story was generally remembered."

Vlad shook his head with a rather nostalgic smile, relaxing a bit as trees started covering their path. "Well. To start with. He was my best friend."

This made Trevor stop in his tracks as utter shocked hit him. "But he founded the house to-to fight demons and-"

"My idea. Sort of… let me explain." Dracula said, reminded painfully of Leon then. "When we fought, I knew you were the Belmont because you and Leon are the only two I've ever met that would have the idiotic bravery to come up and try puniching me in the face… let's start with how we met. Centuries ago I was hunting and destroying villages at my leisure. At the time, I saw humans as the rest of my kind do, as livestock. However, I was growing bored with life. I'd been alive for many centuries and nothing seemed to get my attention anymore. And that's where Leon came in." Dracula paused to rest against a tree. "give an old man a minute. I feel like I'm boiling alive." He slumped down against a thick tree, glad for it's dark shade. 

Trevor leaned against another eyebrows high. "if the sun does this to you, why can Aluc-Adrian, move about so easily in the day?"

Vlad shrugged a bit, closing his eyes to think about his son. "human blood protects him mainly. He's told me he feels more human in the day, and sometimes I can tell he prefers that and others he gets frustrated. His powers are weaker but not nearly as weakened as mine. I'd imagine he probably feels like Sypha in magical strength. His senses are better, which I know he likes even though sometimes it can throw him into an anxious fit… he also feels very warm in both day and night. Day from the sun and night from having a functioning heart. If you were ever curious as to why he prefers light clothes. I remember as a baby, we figured out he was too warm all the time because every outfit we gave him he'd crawl out of or phase through. Mercifully his mind matured very quickly and we at least convinced him to keep his nappy on."

Trevor snorted at the image. "That explains a lot. While we were traveling I noticed he'd often sleep shirtless. We never could figure out why." 

Vlad smiled and shook his head fondly. "At home I know he prefers just the barest amount of underclothes. Honestly his mother was the same way. She loved it cold, in bed she often clung to me because I was 'like a portable iceberg' and would cool her off enough to sleep. Especially when she was pregnant with Adrian." 

Trevor snorted as Vlad began to stand, gesturing he was ready to walk again. "Sypha likes to do that for the opposite reason. Her little feet are ice blocks and apparently I'm a nice furnace."

"Sounds about right… so back to Leon?" And Trevor nodded enthusiastically. "So… when I met him he was an angry, still rather young, man. His wife had died to another vampire and her soul placed in that whip on your belt. Honestly, it would have caused me more damage had you used that over the morning star."

Trevor looked even more confused then. "Why? And why did it do so little damage?"

Vlad smirked "Because… I was married. See, two things go into concretion. The more souls a monster has consumed, especially fresh souls, the more effective it is. The reason it hurts is you are essentially freeing that soul and we lose whatever benefit we gained all at once. I however, have consumed more souls than anyone else. However, this is also mitigated, due to some unique things about me. I am the sworn enemy of God, but as are speakers. Yet, we both can receive blessings or good luck if we do something that would… appease him a bit. Be morally good. Speakers originally couldn't even perform healing magic, but their deeds, while being performed by blasphemous people, were for the greater good, so they were able to learn magic that could heal. And… do you know what I actually am? I'm more than just a vampire."

Trevor shook his head, rather fascinated as they walked down a nice shaded bank. 

"I'm also a god of chaos. That's a story for another one. When I kill, they go to me. And my realm is simply chaos. But chaos doesn't have to be evil persay. It bases itself on me and my moods. So if I want the souls there to be more, not at peace but, have more chances at pleasure I suppose is the best way to put it, I'm sort of doing a good thing, giving happiness? Like a speaker healing but to a lesser degree. He is still furious I can keep souls from his own judgement. But, if I'm treating them well… it lessens the punishment and pain if I lose some. When Lisa was alive, and even after Leon, I was much kinder to them, and so it had less effect if they left. On top of that, much more recently, I was married by the church. Lisa wanted to, so we found a blind priest and eloped. It counts as a blessing, and soon I found myself more tolerant to silver. Even my wedding band is silver. So it lessens the effect of religion further. It can kill me, but it takes a few more hits to break through to the evil beneath so to speak. Also the more concentrated the better the effect. Holy water does a lot more because it is a straight blessing, verses something like a weapon which has more material to try and cover."

Trevor nodded, trying to memorize every word. "Be lucky Sypha isn't here, you'd have to make camp just to explain to her everything you know about her people." 

Vlad grinned at that, though there was a soft sadness in his eyes as well. "Keep her close Belmont. It's the ones that are curious about life that make the best partners." 

Trevor couldn't agree more, nodding. "She… she's made me see many things the past few months. I love her." 

Vlad felt a bit envious and his hands naturally felt the warm metal on his dead finger. He remembered she was safe and always waiting on him. This soothed him enough to continue without incident. "So… anyways. The whip of Leon Belmont works differently than a normal consecrated weapon. It's fused with the soul of his wife, who was mid-transform into a vampire. She having tainted blood, brings the evil of whatever it hits to the surface, making the blessing it is also infused with interact faster and stronger. But it's also leather so it is more fragile. That is what Leon first fought me with. However, I was at the height of my murders, and so had many souls to go through in order to die. He grew frustrated in our first fight. I was amused as I hadn't had any challenge in so long. I thought about killing him but honestly, I was curious as to why he fought so hard and again, I was extremely bored." 

They passed a stream and Vlad moved to Trevor's other side to stay the hell away from it. Trevor, remembering Sypha's recounting before they napped this morning, couldn't help but chuckle to himself. 

Vlad glared but chose to ignore it. "Eventually he realized he had no shot so he tried a different approach. Frustrated he asked me why I hadn't killed him. I told him he was entertaining. So, being clever, he used that small bit in his favour, and tried befriending me, to kill me. At least at first. He was soon following me around like a lost pup. And I was too amused to stop him. He would try and scare my prey away and eventually, we started talking. I grew to realize I didn't want to kill him. And he started to teach me that humans were more than livestock. I had a full blood vault, most high ramming vampires do. So I stopped killing to learn more for a while. And when I did this, he realized that perhaps. He didn't want to kill me. And when I saved him from a demon attack we became actual friends … however, at the time, as there was no Belmont house, just Leon, vampire attacks were painfully frequent. I wanted to stay away from humans and respect them for what they were, but I didn't want them to all die. And they would if no one stopped them. So… I trained Leon Belmont. I taught him everything there is to know about my kind. And I created a few myths in the vampire world. Running water does not stop us, for example. But I spread a rumour priests had started to bless running water and had done so to the point that all rivers were polluted. This eventually devolved into not crossing running water. And I never felt the need to correct this notion… but we needed something to truly scare them into hiding, or at least into being more selective in their attacks. So I let Leon 'kill' me. Giving the Belmont house the needed reputation to scare off vampires. Though we were still good friends. And I myself, went into hiding. Eventually people found my castle, years after Leon's death. So I put the rumour out I had been reincarnated, to scare people off… as per our agreement, some idiots tried attacking my home. Sometimes a whole village came. If kill them and put them on the lawn, to scare people off. I prefered to watch from afar and it was all in self defense. And that was how I was when Lisa met me. We… redefined a bit who I was allowed to hunt and now I am sticking to that agreement…" 

"So… you're telling me. You helped found my family?" Trevor said, shock written comically across his face. 

Vlad smirked and nodded as they reached the village. "Yes. And I'm sure Leon is having a good laugh at what we are up to right now."

Trevor blinked, still trying to comprehend these new developments. Then he grinned in relief. "So I'm not betraying my families house by helping you."

Vlad shook his head. "I mean. The way Leon always coped with helping me was he saw it as preventing deaths, rather than betraying those I'd killed. He knew it was mostly out of ignorance of humanity to begin with. You can see it as that and as helping take care of the man who stopped the world from ending, my son. Who is in no shape for hunting." 

Trevor got a determined look in his eye as he nodded. "Right. Well… let's get to it." 

Vlad, rather happy he wouldn't have to deal with a moody Belmont, started to creep in the shadows. He was listening. And soon a sick house caught his attention. He could smell death approaching for the occupants. He motioned for Trevor to stay outside, mouthing the word 'plague'. 

Trevor understood and stood back, standing guard. It was a small village. The house in question was on the edge of it, and it was clear everyone knew the occupants were ill, as people were avoiding it. There was a nearby ale vendor that got Trevor's mood up and he soon found himself closing his eyes in reverence as he chugged the ale, eyes trained on the area around the house when he lowered the flagon. He expected to hate today but honestly, he found himself having a good time. Especially since they had the fortune of coming across his own nectore of life. 

He got the ale sales man to fill an empty water pouch before going behind the house again. This was just in time to see Dracula crawling out of a back window like a spider. 

He seemed on much better spirits as he said "An old granny, she wouldn't have made it through the day. I did it on her arm so no one would notice amidst the marks there. That was for me, Adrian can not have the blood of the ill sadly. Otherwise he gets a lesser version of whatever they were afflicted with until it's left his system. We found that out the hard way." 

Trevor raised an eyebrow "What did he get?" 

If Vlad could blush, he would have. "a… lesser form of syphilis. He went through all three stages in the span of two days. It was horrible… mercifully, I have access to better medicine than what is commonly available, and after extreme amounts of testing, we concluded his vampire blood had killed it entirely, as if he never had it to begin with. He was still a baby so I doubt he remembers it. He still has a few faint scars though. I felt so terrible, but neither of us knew that would happen. Ever since that day I swore to only keep healthy blood in my vaults, for his sake."

Trevor winced. "God. That does sound terrible. I… never saw him feed, when we were traveling."

Vlad nodded "he doesn't often. When he's injured it's the only way he can heal however. He needs to feed about every month, two if he uses animal blood. Being part human, he isn't very fond of the taste or act." He didn't bring up Adrian's request he'd made days before, about his wish to drink blood. Mercifully with all that was happening it seemed Adrian had dropped the matter as well.

"That. Makes sense… a lot of sense actually" Trevor said, scratching his head and sipping his ale. He felt a bit of a dumbass for being so paranoid Adrian would randomly turn in the night and drink them dry. Dracula however didn't notice, mind slipping back to the hunt. However both were distracted by rustling behind the small church in town. Slowly they crept over, still hiding in the woods surrounding the clearing. The building sat on the other corner of the community, graveyard very long and new behind it. It was slightly tucked away from the rest of the town. 

What came to their sight caused both to narrow their eyes. Three priests were wrestling one woman to the ground, slashing away at her dress. Vlad felt white hot anger shoot through him as he had a very vivid image of his son being held down by silver and his wife being dragged away by men like this. 

It did not matter that it was daylight. 

In an instant, he pounced on the one with the knife, standing in the middle of them all. His eyes were an unholy fire as he raised him high in the air. He wanted to torture him. The other priests were shaking in fear but Trevor, realizing that it would do no good for them to escape, tackled them, securing one with his whip. 

Trevor turned to the woman and firmly said "Run. You never saw us. You were visiting a grave and never saw these 'priests'."

Trembling head to toe she shakily stood, nodding as she seemed to understand his meaning. 

Vlad could only hold back his utter furry for so long, and the moment the woman's red-brown hair whipped around the corner, he promptly broke the man's jaw by ripping it off. He was still alive but in such agony he could not scream. Trevor seemed to understand and kept a tight hand on the other two's throat.

Dracula quickly discarded to useless bit of flesh, drawing out an odd ring. In the middle was a mirror, like the one Trevor used to get to the castle so quickly. It expanded to a hole slightly larger than the jawless man who was now bleeding profusely into the portal. 

Trevor understood what it was then. It was filling the banks directly as the blood fell right through. Thinking of the woman, and all the other times priests had abused their status, he felt no sympathy as he watch Dracula rip the man's genitals off, throwing them aside in disgust as this allowed the rest of the blood to drain away into the portal, actually proving rather effective in bleeding him out quickly. 

When he was drained the vampire threw aside the corpse and turned to the other two. 

He made quick work of them as well. Deciding it was best to hold them flat and rip out their still beating hearts. Draining them through their chests and wringing out the organ. When he was done he simply told the mirror to go to another room and deposited the bodies. Finishing by digging up any dirt blood dripped on and throwing it in as well. Then the ring shrunk to the size of a coaster and returned to Vlad's robes.

He straightened, facing Trevor with a depressed grimace "the fact I can stand here sickens me, as it means the rest of the priests aren't much better. God's long abandoned this church… damn priests. The fact that scum like that ever… was ever allowed to kill someone as amazing as Lisa …" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I could turn men like that into a seperate beast from the rest of the human race, and kill them all, I would." 

Trevor nodded, eyes jaded as well. "They killed my family. I understand… sometimes it's hard, justifying saving the bloody world with scum like that… but then I remember Sypha. The speakers. The fact I'm human as well…"

Vlad nodded. "I know. You're a better man than I, remembering that. Despite all you have lost… it took a long time and death for me to realise there are enough… people like Lisa to not just end the world. That and my son seems to be fond of you humans, or was. He's… in a difficult place right now."

Trevor felt a rush of guilt "I know. Sypha told me about … how bad his wounds were. Do… I don't want to upset him by asking…"

Vlad sighed as they slowly retreated into the woods, skimming the village for more and mercifully picking up the scent of rot which could only mean a local jail. As they slowly approached it, Vlad began to speak. "I don't think it is my place really. But … I suppose I can give you the bare basics, I don't think he'd be too offended of that. He was betrayed, by two humans. They got him into a vulnerable situation and took advantage of him. Tried to kill him. Thankfully he had his mother's sword on call. If he didn't… I don't know if I would have made it in time. In fact it was that idea that caused me to have my … little nightmare this morning. I hate that humans are somehow more warm and cruel than vampires. It's frustrating and makes me terrified for Adrian."

Trevor rubbed his face to process the information. "Shit … I'm glad he still likes us it seems… but God damn."

Vlad nodded "I don't think he'll be as… open with people as he once was. In fact when I arrived he some how got the strength to stick them on pikes like I once did, as a warning… Please, be… be his reminder not all humans are scum. I had too few of those and it ended in near genocide of your species. I don't want Adrian to lose half of what he is."

Trevor nodded, jaw set. "We may shit talk each other. But I'd never betray him. Nor would Sypha."

Vlad, despite the dark topic, actually managed to smile. "coming from a Belmont, I know that you mean that… thank you, Trevor." 

Trevor smiled at hearing his name, and glad Vlad believed him. The conversation soon faded a bit as Dracula continued to hunt. His next few kills were not nearly as brutal. He said he focused on those praying, as those were the ones convicted with death typically. Or those who knew they were guilty and faced the end soon. In some ways their deaths were kinder than the axe they were most likely facing. Vlad merely slipped in silently and slit their throats over the portal before dropping them in. He did this four times, and picked the lock or broke the bars on each cell so it looked as if they escaped. 

With his count up to seven he returned, finding Trevor snacking on some fresh bread quite happily. It was about 10 in the morning now, and Vlad was getting exhausted. 

"I need three more, then Adrian and I will be sated for at least a month. When he is well then we won't need to get big batches like this and can hunt as normal, I'll probably just hunt two or three when I go so I can restock some but I'm in no dire need after today."

Trevor nodded, finishing his meal. "Fair… I passed a sick house down the road. Could have some that are just injured. They usually keep them separate." 

"Are … you helping me hunt?" Dracula asked with a bit of a laugh. 

"I suppose I am. You seem to be keeping your promise at least. I haven't had to stake you or anything so might as well hell this along… that and I'm very tired too. Sypha and I talked most of the time you and Adrian were having little bat filled dreams. No idea what a forge master dreams of though, corpses I suppose."

To his surprise, Vlad shook his head. "Hector is an odd soul… it was most likely pets he dreamed of. He has a soft spot for innocent animals dying and has a tendency to bring them back. He's not power crazy and that was one reason I befriended him. He could have been, but instead he spent his time filling his house with half dead pets that he adored."

"I've heard of weird hobbies but that's… oddly the sweetest and strangest one I've ever heard of." 

Vlad nodded as they approached the sick house from the woods. "Couldn't agree more… That is one reason I think he and Adrian will make good friends." 

Trevor raised an eyebrow. "I've never met him… though is suppose it is good for him to make more than just me and Sypha. More… reminders as you said." 

"Indeed." Vlad agreed before getting in through the window. 

He emerged not long after, looking satisfied. "All died in their sleep. Some were bad off. And I… had an extra from a woman dying of scarlet fever. She actually woke and thanked me when she realized what was happening…"

"Why the one more?" Trevor said, arms lightly crossed as they started back up to the castle. 

It was three quarters of an hour before noon and Dracula was near dead on his feet. "Hunting in the day exhausts me." He shrugged, nearly stumbling over a fallen tree, half sunk into the earth. 

Trevor was about to comment when a snap got their attention. Dracula smelled the air and stiffened. He smelled demons. 

They turned, they were on a small hidden path up to the main road. Two of them hid in the brush. Normally Dracula could kill them in a matter of seconds, but the presence of the sun made it much more difficult. Wordlessly he turned to the one on his side and Trevor did the same. 

The fight began. 

The one Vlad was fighting was a large insect like demon. It seemed to be one that simply escaped in the havoc last year, not a direct result of a forge master. So it did not recognize him, and tried to rip him apart. He tackled the vampire but Vlad, seeing this coming at least, dodged out of the way, holding our a hand to sling himself onto it's back. 

He still had the blade from yesterday and began ruthlessly stabbing it's many eyes. The creature screeched and decided to do an unexpected death roll, flipping open it's wings to knock him off. 

Vlad landed with a grunt bellow and Trevor, who was fighting a large tentacle riddled beast, barely had time to notice. But mercifully he whipped the morning star and hit the insects wings, causing it to crash down again for Vlad to reach in his weakened form. 

Trevor then jumped high, grabbing onto a branch and, with all the gaul of a Belmont, swung himself forward and using the extra momentum, kicked the monster in his second jaw, pushing it back enough for Trevor to land and pull out his whip again, blowing one of its many Tentacles clean off. 

Vlad was having to duck and weave to avoid the demons large mantis like arms and scorpion stinger. It was refusing to let him get close and his weapon was too short to cut off the offending appendages. So Vlad, thinking on his feet, decided to gamble and throw. 

However right as he threw his only weapon into fly trap like mouth of the beast, Trevor's own demon tripped him with a tentacle. 

But this proved to be in his favour, as it caused the blade to stay in line with the suddenly pouncing insect. Planting it deep in its chest. 

The following explosion of guts was all the distraction Trevor needed to wrap both whips around the mass of writhing tentacles, yanking back hard and slicing it into bits that quickly exploded as well, leaving both victors covered in black tarish gore. 

They took one look at each other, before they began to laugh at the idea that Dracula and the Belmont just killed two demons together.


	12. Ch12

Ch12  
Adrian was in a fowl mood. This much Sypha could tell as he limped in, clutching his head and muttering. He was wearing a thin house coat which he tossed across the room before crawling into bed, wishing he could sleep on his side but knowing that would hurt too much. 

Then again his current headache wasn't helping him rest much either. So he lay, glaring at the ceiling. And Sypha did not know what to do. 

She had been tasked with making sure the still sleeping Hector and the awake but clearly hacked off Adrian were okay, and to help change both of their bandages. She was supposed to help Adrian then but one look at his expression told her that was a terrible idea so after an awkward pause where she was half reclined at the foot of his bed, she said, "why do you look like Trevor pissed on you while completely drunk, again."

"Thank you for reminding me Sypha. And I really don't want to talk about it. I just want my head to stop feeling like it's going to cave in and I go truly mad." Adrian grumbled, at least glad for the low lighting throughout the castle. His father ensured every room had the thickest curtains he could get his hands on for a reason. 

"What happened to your head?" She said, raising an eyebrow. 

Adrian sighed and said in a growl "Dear old dad accidentally threw me into the headboard of his coffin. With all of his strength. And a bookcase to boot which I stopped from crushing us both…" and then bitterness hit him hard as he added "then on top of it I'm reminded I'm an irrational idiot. So all and all a terrible morning thank you Sypha. Now if you could please rip off a bed post and stake me through the heart I would appreciate it. I know that fucking method works." At the last remark his voice grew even more bitter. He was angry. Angry for many reasons. And he wanted nothing more than to vent somehow, but he couldn't move without pain and a frustrating amount of weakness. 

"That … does sound like a rough morning … would ice help your head? I often use it when Trevor does something dumb and destroys his muscles more than normal."

Adrian rubbed his face, and glowered even more as he felt a bit of stubble. "oh for. Fucks. Sake. Now. Now this happens. Of course."

"What, what happened?" She asked, panic slipping into her normally firm voice. 

Adrian sighed, not in the mood to explain. "An unfortunate side effect to being a male Dhampire. See dhampires age in the best and worst way possible. We mentally are always a few years ahead until we hit about twenty five in whatever regard is growing. However, our bodies react in the most moronic ways. We grow in extreme gaps. In a month we can age a full year and for several we can look the same. Things like puberty were a fucking nightmare as a collective five or so years of normal human growth hormones hit in the span of two weeks. But because of that, things like facial hair and just my normal hair grow in weird spurts. And I'm in no mood to have a beard by dusk on top of everything else, not to mention my hair is going to be down to my ass, if I sleep and don't tend to it by this time tomorrow I will resemble a pile of wheat coloured hair. I usually just turn into a long haired wolf until it all passes and cut it all at once but I'm far too weak to…" he put his hands over his face with a groan as he added "Don't suppose it matters. I already hate my human form anyways…"

Sypha felt a bit at a loss. So she said the first thing that came to mind. "I… no matter how hard I try, I can't imagine you with a beard… we could cut your hair short and let it just grow back to where it is, though I don't know how to prevent facial hair other than helping you shave."

"There is no way. Though I… you don't have to do all that Sypha. I'm just… bitchy I suppose, as Trevor would say."

Sypha giggled the smallest bit. "He'd be one to talk… well. Since you can't sleep, do you want to get all the shitty stuff out of the way, so you can at least have a nice list of things to brood over?"

Adrian raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Then his expression changed to a small smile of fondness. "you really are trying … and I'm not making it easier on you… but yes I suppose we can get that out of the way… I think I'm well enough to do some of it, though some areas I might need help on."

"Of course." She said, moving across the room to pull our medical supplies from the tray on the dresser placed between the two foot boards. She returned with what was needed as Adrian slowly slipped out of his clothes. He was blushing a bit, and his eyes fell on Hector and his skin ran cold at the thought of someone he didn't know seeing. "Sypha… changing screen?" He managed, trying to keep from breaking down in memories and fear. 

Sypha followed his gaze and acted very quickly, soon blocking Adrian from sight. "sorry. He was asleep so it slipped my mind."

Adrian only nodded, tightly gripping the covers and wishing he could slip under them to hide his vulnerable skin. When she returned however, the familiarity of her, made him relax the slighted bit. And he appreciated her next question as well. "Do… you want to take off what bandages you can? I know your father said you didn't like touching at the moment."

He appreciated getting a choice, as well as the fact she didn't act any different when she brought up his issue with touch, keeping her tone the same as if she was commenting on the weather. 

It made him feel a bit more normal.

He nodded and began to unwrap, starting with his arms, which he could reach easiest. Then his chest which only required a bit of grunting as sitting up was still unpleasant to his slowly fading headache. Each bit of his scars that was unveiled made his anger at himself grow. This continued to get worse the further down he went, until finally the mix of pain he got from leaning forward coupled with the emotional trauma was too much and his powers decided to have a mind of their own, causing a decorative shelf and cupboard to come tumbling down across the room and for half the candle to snuff out. 

Sypha carefully replaced the shelf as she said "Adrian. Lay back. I'll get your legs. Just… talk about it. It's clear sitting silent isn't working for you. And you can't do much else right now." 

"Don't you think I know that?" He growled, flopping back. He glared at the ceiling before finally answering, "I'm an idiot Sypha. An utter idiot. That's what these scars remind me of if you must know…" 

She settled again at the foot of the bed, crossing her legs. "Adrian, what makes you think you're an idiot? Because in all honesty you are one of the smarter people I know." 

"You must not know many people then… and I'm stupid because I thought people could change… see the year before my mother died, my father and I… had a falling out of sorts. It's also why I wasn't there when she… I was too late. But I was an idiot, I wanted to help the people learn and be better than what they are. I was building under the cities, paths for electricity for them to use, as we have in the castle. I was going to help them learn and advance, to leave things like witch trials in the past, my father was terrified for my safety and wanted me to stay home… and apparently I'm too much of an idiot to learn from them killing my mother to know humans, on the whole, can not be trusted. No I needed to get myself raped and nearly killed to understand that…" he said, his voice like ice. It was the first time he'd said the word, and it felt like acid on his tongue, fueling his rage more than anything. 

There was a thick silence between them. Finally, Sypha broke it. "When we were traveling, the last town we were in… there was a mad priest, who sacrificed the village to open the portal that brought back your father. The judge of the town killed him. And when he did we discovered a pit of… of dead children. The judge, had been killing children for who knows how long… he kept their shoes as trophies." 

Adrian looked at her with a mix of rage and confusion, "Why are you telling me this?" 

Sypha slowly looked up to meet his eyes. "Because, despite the fact humans had done this, we still mourned the town. The people. We still care, even though we know sometimes people like that exist in those crowds… remember, it was man who killed the Belmont family. Yet, we care." 

"But why mourn them? If there is no hope…" 

Sypha sighed, resting a hand on her still soft thin stomach. "because for every asshole like that, there is a Lisa. There is a Trevor. A man trying to provide for his family, a woman with aspirations, a child who wants to see the world… and so we must take the good and the bad, because losing them to avoid people like the priests or the judge, is still worse. It's better to have a few Lisa's live and cherish them, than to kill a few assholes." 

Adrian was silent for a while. "you've thought about this alot, haven't you?" 

"Trevor and I spoke much when trying to get to you… he actually taught me something believe it or not. I asked him, much as you asked, why bother. And that was his answer. It made sense."

"I'm sure it wasn't nearly as eloquent when he said it." Adrian said finally, trying to imagine Trevor saying something so deep while he thought about her words. 

She smiled at that "No. There was a lot more swearing. And a lot less words. But I understood what he meant."

Adrian was about to speak but someone else on the other side of the screen said in a tired voice, "Sounds like a smarter man than me."


	13. Ch13

Ch13  
After their laugh, both Dracula and Trevor used clean bits of their clothes to wipe the slime off their faces before working their way back to the castle. Trevor was explaining "There's been random attacks like that all across the land since your little incident last year. Thankfully it seems to be slowly dying out in these parts at least."

"Keeps you in business I suspect… when did you start training? I know training is a sacred thing in your house."

"Ten. Then we'll. At fourteen…"he trailed off with a sigh. Up ahead was the Belmont hold ruins. His heart ached for the place, more than he cared to admit. 

Dracula saw it as well. "I think once Adrian heals I will help restore it, if you will let me. Leon worked very hard to build it, nearly cost him his entire life savings."

Trevor raised an eyebrow as they slowly made their way to the ruins. "What do you mean?"

Dracula smirked and shook his head. "You are a lot like him Trevor. More than you realize… you both had this strange way of growing to understand people, and a proclivity to get yourselves in the worst of troubles. When he was 16, a year before he met his wife, his parents died, leaving him a small farm. It was right next to a very wealthy mine a Lord wanted to use, but he couldn't with how Leon's land blocked it. So he offered to buy it. But Leon saw an opportunity. He convinced the Lord to get drunk, while he stayed sober. He knew from others the Lord was a bit of a gambler so he used it to his advantage. He bet every cent he owned and all his land, against every cent and bit of land the Lord owned. The Lord, being too drunk to realize how idiotic of an idea that was, agreed. Leon let him choose the game and the Lord was a bit extreme. His best knight against Leon in a jousting match." At this point Vlad was smiling fondly as he decided to detour into the main part of the house, leaning against a wall to look at the remains of the house. Trevor followed, listening with the utmost attention. 

"Leon was not fond of horses. Or bulls. When he was younger a horse had bucked him into a bull pen and a bull gored his backside. But he agreed…" 

"And won against a knight?" Trevor said with some confusion, hand on his hip. 

Vlad snorted and shook his head. "No. He didn't even make it to the other knights Lance before the horse bucked him off. As I said, he hated horses."

"Then how on Earth-"

"I'm getting to it… so this Lord, when he agreed to it, decided to make it into a small little festival. His friend, the king, was passing by at the time so he came to watch. When he heard that his Lord had gambled everything he'd been blessed with against a poor oaf of a farmer boy who couldn't even sit on a horse, he was furious. Angered that his friend would take his title so lightly. So then and there he took away the Lord's power and gave it to Leon, along with all his wealth and lands. Out of mirth and kindness he let the now powerless man have his empty castle at least. He then used half the stone in his keep and much of his wealth to build the Belmont strong hold… and of course the mine next to it. He ended up richer than the Lord by the end of it." Dracula said, shaking his head fondly at the memory of his good friend.

Trevor laughed at that. Laughed very hard. "God that does sound like something stupid I would do… I'd like to see Sypha react to me making a bet like that."

"Oh she'd kill you." Vlad said with a chuckling nod. "She has a lot of fire in her, a good quality if you ask me." 

"Speaking of Belmont's and love, if that's how he got his wealth, then how did he win his wife over as a crusader? That's what we were always told, that he was from a wealthy family and went on crusades."

Vlad rolled his eyes, deciding the nice cool shade would let him rest and explain his old friend. He settled under some remaining wall, leaning back casually. "He was… as he would want me to say, damn good at bull shitting. You see he found himself in a predicament. He was too wealthy for the lower class, as they would marry him for money. And he was not from any wealthy family so no upper class would date him. But the woman who eventually married him, was from a distant land. She held a small title but it was enough to where he would be sure it wasn't just for his wealth. She was impressed by knights and brave men, so, with the help of a few clever wealthy individuals, they convinced her he was a wealthy crusader. And so she agreed to his courtship…"

"I have a feeling it gets more complicated." Trevor said, settling across from him against a pillar. 

"It was a chambermaid who told her the truth. She was enraged, and wouldn't say a word to him. And he, learning how to be an honorable bastard, felt so bad he actually joined the crusades. A few years later, after accomplishing actual heroic deeds, he returned with a full apology. And proofs of his conquests. She'd never seen anyone want to make things up to her so badly and agreed to give him a second chance … They married a year later. Had a few kids and then the vampire business started. You know the rest. The wealthy family bit he kept perpetuating until people assumed it true, mostly so others would listen to him easier." 

"Crazy bastard…" Trevor said, shaking his head. 

"He had to self teach for most of his life. Not unlike yourself … you never finished training, with your family. Did you?"

Trevor shook his head, eyes wondering to what used to be the main hall. It may be in ruin but he could still see a young version of himself, dragging himself up the stairs after training. Sweaty and usually covered in mud, but utterly exhilarated. His parents proud faces… 

Dracula's next words were so out of the blue to Trevor, it was one of the few things that could have caught his attention then. "Would you like me to keep training you? Your form is not bad but there were plenty of times in our fight as well as earlier where it could have been easily improved."

Trevor's mouth was open for a moment as he stared at Dracula. "Did… I just hear the… did I just hear you, Dracula, offer to teach me how to kill vampires?"

Dracula shrugged. "I trained Leon. You and him are similar enough to know who needs to go and who doesn't. After all, you spared my son. I know you won't be going around killing those who are just getting by. Just going after those actually endangering others." 

Trevor still stared for a moment, but then he remembered three things. Today, and Dracula seeming to not only keep his promise but also helping Trevor fight the demons. The idea of anything happening to Sypha and his constant wish to protect her, especially now. And the things he was discovering about Leon, someone who he seemed to be very similar to and someone who Dracula actually seemed to trust. 

"I suppose if… Leon felt you safe enough, then I will as well. Thank you." Trevor said finally, giving a rare smile before sipping some of the ale he'd brought. 

Dracula laughed, smelling the cheap drink. "Remind me when we get back to the castle to take you to the wine cellar. Lisa and Adrian are both rather fond of wine. Though Lisa preferred white wines and Adrian sweet red, sometimes with a bit of blood if he'd been stressed or starved. To me it's all sort of bland and you'd be welcome to raid it. It has more than he could ever drink and more than just wine."

Trevor looked at him as if he were about to cry. "Oh thank you." He said, nearly sobbing in joy as he quickly stood, Vlad following and laughing at the new pep in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I believe I have the chapters all straightened out. Thank you all for your support on this story, I'm absolutely loving writing it. I'm cranking out several chapters a day (I'm about to start writing twenty) and I can't wait to share it all with you. So here's one of two chapters back to back. I play with the lore a bit here but it does keep the main vain of Dracula once being friends with Leon (the more canon take)
> 
> Up next, our cinnamon roll Hector! 
> 
> <3


	14. Ch14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's part 2 of the double update as promised <3

Ch14  
"Hector, you're awake." Sypha said, looking at him brightly. "how are you feeling?"

"Like every nerve in my body was beaten to death… and like I'm missing an arm. But I'm just happy to be back in the castle… how did I get here? And… I don't mean to be rude but, who are you? And you behind the screen?" The lack of astonishment in his voice made Adrian curious. 

Sypha was quick to answer "I'm Sypha, a speaker and… acquaintances?" She looked at Adrian for confirmation and he merely shrugged, he didn't know either really. His father was complicated, especially with humans. "With Dracula. And this is Adrian, Dracula's son. You'll be able to see him in a minute, I was just changing his dressings before yours…"

Adrian didn't know anything about the new comer, but his stomach felt it was lined with silver as he asked in a shaken voice "How much did you hear?"

He could hear Hector adjusting in bed. "Enough I suppose. Something about the Belmont family being killed by people and so on…" 

Adrian relaxed, closing his eyes in relief. Sypha gave a small smile Adrian's way as she stood, moving to Adrian's side. "Here. Let me do your hips and legs." 

And Adrian, wanting to get it over with and thoroughly distracted by the other man he nodded, focusing on knowing this person instead of Syphas hands. 

Adrian found his voice rather soothing but distant as he asked "What on Earth could hurt the son of Dracula? I know you were the one who killed him… speaking of which, did he really pull me from that… dog house, for a lack of a better word." 

Adrian was the one who answered, hissing as a wound was touched. "Yes- gah. Careful Sypha… he returned a few days ago. But he's changed quite a bit. He doesn't want to end the human race for one thing." 

"Wish I had got to that conclusion sooner … I was his… forge master. The ones with blue eyes were mine. Isaac's have red." 

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Sypha asked, curious as she began to rewrap, starting at Adrian's thin ankles. 

"I figured out vampires are just as bad as people … I just … want everyone to leave me alone is the truth of it." Hector said, running a hand through his oily grey hair. 

Adrian found a strange comfort in that. Like his thoughts had been finally put to the right words. So rather glad to be able to relate to someone he said quickly "I completely agree… but I suppose there are better ways to go about that than what my father once wanted."

Hector nodded but then realized only the speaker could see him so he said "I suppose. I was never one much for killing, though people and vampires alike seem to forget that." 

Sypha was about to question him and why he helped Dracula, but then she remembered the state he had been brought in and decided not to press him. And instead she worked her way up to wrap Adrian's hip as she listened to her friend speak with more enthusiasm than he'd had all day. But it made sense to her, they both had been through a similar hell recently it seemed. There is always company in that. 

Adrian looked at the ceiling and before his more cautious, better judgement could stop him he said softly "I think you and I are going to get along, Hector… believe it or not I've never been fond of slaughter. Even when I'm forced to feed I usually leave the person alive. Even now I… don't think I could kill mass amounts of people. Despite all that's happened."

"And I don't think I could be a vampire hunter, despite all that's happened… Your father is a good friend. Even now. And apparently forgiving, unless he saved me to torture me, which I wouldn't blame him or care. I never understood Isaac's extreme indifference to pain and suffering until recently."

Adrian wanted to know what the hell that meant. But it was clearly also traumatic so he decided to slowly work around it. "What did Isaac do?" He then grunted as he sat up with Syphas help so she could wrap his chest. 

"Punish himself. Profusely. He'd beat himself every day. Utterly devoted to your father, even more than I… even now he… wait how did Dracula return Sypha?"

She paused to ready Adrian's I.V. injecting it as Dracula had instructed. "one of your soldiers, killed an entire town to open a portal to Hell." 

"Chaos. Not Hell. We'd all be dead if it was true Hell." Alucard said in a near sarcastic cheery voice. "My father's realm is chaos… it's complicated." 

"Right … and he simply flew by us and we spent the next week shitting ourselves trying to get to Adrian. Thankfully, Dracula seems to only want to live for his son and nothing more."

"And you and the Belmont are … okay with that?" Hector said in confusion. 

Before Sypha could answer Adrian asked softly "Could… I have a mirror and razor? It's… in my room." 

"Down the left corridor and up a flight of stairs right?" Sypha said, trying to recall the room Adrian slept in after they first killed Dracula. At his nod she said "Hector I will be right back and then I will work on you. Adrian is having … Dhampire related difficulties. And looks a bit like his father with the gotee he is currently growing." 

Adrian glared as Sypha started to retreat "Thanks Sypha! What I always wanted, to look like a damn Billy goat vampire." 

Hector laughed and then winced audibly. "I doubt you look like a goat." He said, after his breathing slowed.

Adrian, now recovered, even if a bit embarrassed by his facial hair, decided the screen was frustrating so he used his powers to push it before collapsing back down to the pillows, his powers and energy thoroughly drained. He turned to study the remaining human in the room, and Hector studied him. 

Hector had to bite his lip to keep from giggling as he did indeed look a tad bit like a goat with his blonde hair. Mercifully Adrian simply rolled his eyes and retorted lightly "at least my hair doesn't look like ice frozen to my scalp."

Hector smirked at that. "touché." He studied him for a moment longer, before adding in a more serious voice "I think it was one of Isaac's that brought him back. It seems he wishes to continue the… original plan. And Carmilla… wants to execute the plan that was sold to me."

"Which would be…" Adrian asked, his eyes darkening. 

"To keep humans as livestock. Though she might have trouble now, as she's lost her forge master and as we speak, I can feel my creations causing utter havoc for her, now that I'm not under her… ownership. Which, is one of the only nice feelings I have right now. And I'm clinging to it." 

Adrian studied the man for a moment longer. He was beautiful. Smaller than he, slightly more stout, silvered hair around a younger face, but covered in bruises and cuts Adrian could smell. He could also smell the anesthetics in his I.V. which explained his more relaxed body language and openness. It was clear though he'd been through just as much if not more than Adrian, he'd even lost a hand. And yet he still mentioned having things to cling to, which Adrian himself wanted more than anything. Reasons to keep trying, to keep living. "and… what are the other reasons?" 

Hector thought for a moment. And decided he had nothing to lose in being honest, after all what else could he lose? He had no dignity. No importance. Barely any self. Not even a hand. And yet his reasons for trying spilled out easily, much to even his surprise. "Well. For starters. Whatever the fuck your father's given to me, as far as medicine goes, as I haven't felt this good physically in months. That certainly helps… but also the idea of forgiveness… your father was one of the only people I've ever met who didn't automatically hate me. I value that. And I betrayed him, against my better judgement. And as I'm here I'm assuming I have a fair chance at that, or at least, I hope I do. And with forgiveness … perhaps also not being alone. I… don't enjoy being alone. And if he does forgive me, then freedom as well I suppose… I… I feel like an idiot hoping at this point." 

Adrian looked at him with sympathy as the man closed his eyes. "What did they do to you?"

Hector laid there for a while, and Adrian knew from experience he was trying to sum it up in as few words as possible. "I was their pet forge master. And a very terrible pet. One that … was often punished. For having a mouth." Hector swallowed, fear dripping into his voice for the first time. "they were going to rip out my tongue in the morning. All they wanted me for was sex and to make them soldiers. I was there… play thing. So I didn't need a tongue. Or eyes, they said that was next as well. If I kept misbehaving…"

Adrian felt cold, but a soft voice entered the room, bringing with it a type of warm calm. "Well. It is a good thing you are here, where it is safe." Said Sypha, returning with Adrian's supplies. She put it on his bedside table before turning to Hector. "May I… see your arm?" 

Hector complied, trembling slightly and choosing to focus on Adrian instead. And Adrian felt the compulsive need to comfort him, as Hector had been doing for himself. "If… it helps, I know my father forgives us all. He knows his last year was…"

"A terrible idea." Said a fourth voice from the doorway. All eyes turned to the very tall vampire who was leaning casually against the door. 

Both Hector and Adrian wrinkled their noses. Adrian voiced their thoughts however as he asked "What on Earth are you covered in father?"

He looked down and shrugged, dashing away and returning with clean hands within seconds. The rest of him could wait. "Rouge demon blood. Trevor and I had a bit of fun with a demon who didn't recognize me. That or he thought he could try to kill the body of chaos in sunlight. Regardless they're dead. We're fine though… I can take over Sypha, if you wish to join Trevor. He started crying when I showed him the wine cellar and I think he will be down there a while."

Sypha laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not surprised… good luck! I'll probably rest after I drag him out… if I can drag him out." She concluded thoughtfully before trailing down the hall. 

Vlad chuckled and moved to take her spot, gently unwrapping the stump. Adrian felt he needed to be quiet then, as it seemed important the other two talk. Though he did watch, and saw Hector looked… terrified. Not unlike the expression Adrian wore when Trevor and Sypha first appeared. Hector met Adrian's golden eyes again and the Dhampire nodded in encouragement before turning to his shaving supplies. Giving a small symbol of privacy as he distracted himself with riding his face of the awful blonde rat trying to grow there, sitting up over a bowl to do so. 

Hector took this as a cue to begin in a shaking breath "Lord Dracula-"

"Vlad. Vlad please Hector." He said softly, not rushing him as he messaged in medication over the stump, slipping on leather gloves when he cleansed it with holy water after the medication.

Hector ignored any pain and instead looked touched, knowing only those closest like his family ever got to call him as such. "Vlad… I'm sorry. For leaving you, for listening to that damnedable Carmilla…"

He was quiet for a moment, slowly wrapping the amputation site. Finally he said in the same warm fatherly voice Adrian heard only when his father was being his most sincere. "It should be I apologizing to you… you would have never done that had I been honest from the start. I gave you reason to doubt me."

"But then I… never would have joined. If I'd known…" he said, looking away at the wall. 

"And perhaps that would have been for the best. You'd still be safe at home. And I would have been defeated faster… but it was I who lied to you. I'm sorry… I hope, you can forgive me Hector."

Hector looked at him in tearful shock. Dracula. The Lord of Darkness… was apologizing to him, a lowly human? He realized he needed to respond so be nodded quickly. "Of course … I never blamed you to start with." 

Vlad nodded, and gave him a soft smile, moving to other bandages and wound sites. Then he added in a more serious tone "When I first came in, I heard it was one of Isaac's creatures that brought me back. It seems you know more of the current politics than even I. Could I have an update?" 

Hector swallowed and nodded, choosing to look at the ceiling as his legs were adjusted and worked on. "Yes of course. I don't know everything. But Carmilla was seeking to… cull the humans in her region, spreading out as far as she could. With her… generals. They were using- using me. For many things but one of them was to make them their forces. However, as they now have no control over me, and the moment I awoke I whispered a command, they're currently terrorizing her as we speak. If she doesn't die, she will at the very least, have no power. Isaac has, from what I… over heard. Or rather, what they'd say in front of their "grey haired pet monkey", is that Isaac wants to continue your work. However he has not even reached our borders. He has an army, and is the one responsible for the one who brought you back. That is all I know." 

"No one knows of my return? I know Trevor killed the beast who returned me." 

Hector shook his head. "No. And I was… miserable. I don't know what they'll think of my … disappearance."

Vlad sighed, moving to trade out I.V. bags. "They'll think you've come back here, as they only know of one place you know of. I hate to ask but can you raise a guard while I work on what exactly to do to handle this?"

Hector nodded stiffly. "Of course. Do I need to forge or will summoning a few suffice?" 

"From what you said… I think just a few will do… after all we have me, a Belmont, a powerful speaker, Adrian if he absolutely needs to move, and you, a forge master. She would need her full strength and numbers to even get close… I'll warn Trevor about the night creatures though, so he doesn't strike them down." 

He stood between the two of them, and Adrian relaxed a bit seeing the softer face of his father, well fed if not a bit worn out. But it was the lightness to his red eyes that brought Adrian comfort. "Now, will you two be alright if I take care of things?" They both nodded and Dracula beamed. He placed a small bell in-between their beds. "I have the hearing of a bat. Ring this and I'll come… I bid you both a good afternoon." He said with a small bow before flitting out.

Adrian watched him leave, as Hector honestly couldn't. He had a soft smile on his own exhausted face as he said honestly to Hector "And that is the father I've missed…"


	15. Ch15

Ch15  
It was dusk, had already been awake for two hours. After his little excursion into the woods with Trevor, he managed three hours of sleep before waking to get another nightmare. This time mercifully he had been alone, and unable to justify tossing and turning for another two hours, he arose and began to work. 

He started with the mirror. He spied on Carmilla and Isaac closely. Carmilla and her generals Hector had called them, we're currently furious and fighting off an entire night horde. They had barricaded themselves in an under ground lair, and a tall one, a woman he recalled vaguely to be known as Striga, was doing most of the fighting. He watched for some time. Striga and a slender more agile woman covered in disarrayed gold began to fight together. The tall one, no doubt exhausted, ended up being tackled and impaled by a horde with a sythe. 

Remembering Hector's wounds, he had no sympathy as he watched the others scream in horror. Carmilla quickly took her place and after an hour they had killed what Hector had sent after them. A quick survey showed the castle was littered in vampire troops as well, meaning at least a portion of her army was gone and the rest likely fighting the hordes they worked with. 

He turned again in interest to the room. When it was done, Carmilla and the one in gold turned to a smaller paler vampire. She had red hair and had been hiding in the corner the entire time. They began to screach at her until the one in gold turned completely savage and attacked her. 

Strangely she was agile and managed to flee past them. But Carmilla had enough and used her own powers to trip her as she escaped. 

Deciding that, if anyone was going to kill any more of these women, it should be at the hands of Hector, he went to get Trevor. Smirking as he remembered the disregard Carmilla held for humans and how fitting it was for her to die by one she had underestimated. 

He gently shook Trevor who was snoring. And after some coaxing he managed to wake the hungover Belmont. He grumbled groggily but agreed to talk out in the hall so Sypha could rest. He quickly hatched his scheme to him and Trevor, finding the idea highly amusing, agreed. So without any pause Dracula picked him up and flitted to the room again. 

He placed the disoriented Trevor down who was panting. "Could've. Warned me. Fucking hell…" 

"Situation at hand…" he said, gesturing to the fight happening on the bridge. It appeared the one with red hair managed to some how stake the one in gold and was now in a vicious fight with Carmilla. 

"You want me to help you break them apart and … not kill them?" Trevor said in confusion as he watched two blurs try and murder eachother. 

"Hector should be the one to decide their fate. They were the ones to use him after all." Dracula said with a shrug. 

Trevor nodded, readying his whips and the silver cuffs he had found in an unfortunate room he stumbled into last night. He knew when they were last used and the idea sickened him. 

Dracula saw the cuffs and had to close his eyes to keep from exploding then and there. "When we are done. Melt those down … I do not care what you make with the metal. I just… for Adrian's sake. He already has enough reminders."

Trevor grit his teeth but, remembering the broken man who's sacrificed everything for everyone else, he nodded. He handed one to Dracula who grabbed it, thankful for his gloves. Trevor explained "normally you only need one, but our family did two one for each wrist, making the crisscrossing pattern. They work alone but are not quite as strong. This way we can detain both of them." 

Dracula nodded and set his jaw before creating the portal. Neither vampire noticed the two suddenly appear on the bridge. Carmilla had tackled the red head and was just reaching for something to stab her with when Dracula grabbed her raised hand and slipped the cuff on. 

The vampire screamed and screamed as the hot silver crossed over her, biding around her form, hurting and cutting even more with every thrash. The red head took this as her moment if escape but Trevor used his whip to wrap around her ankle, tugging her forward before it blew her ankle clean off. Dracula was behind her and quickly held her up so Trevor could put the cuff on her remaining ankle, forcing silver to bind itself all across her body, and as it was upside down, across her pretty little face. 

The vampires eventually gave up fighting the knife-like silver and allowed themselves to be dragged back through the portal. Once inside Dracula took hold of both and before Trevor could blink they were gone, taken deep into the dungeons, into a section meant for vampires. 

He shackled them both in silver, slipping off the cuffs. There hands were placed in silver gloves and a silver plated strap to their neck. One was silent but Carmilla hissed in furry "I thought you were dead you vile old man." 

Dracula merely smiled and shrugged, stepping back to admire his handy work. One thing he still relished in was revenge. Pure revenge, not the self hatred as he had before. But actual wanting to make people and vampires alike, pay. Sometimes he wondered if he was the embodiment of vengeance or chaos. "Such kind words from my old general… Shame I'm not the one punishing you, but I think the… what did you call him? Silver-haired monkey, has far better plans than anything I could come up with…" 

Lenore looked up, shaken for the first time "H-Hector did this? But he is just a pup-"

"Of course it's Hector you bloody winch! Why else would the night hords turn on us you stupid-"

But Dracula, who'd heard more from Carmilla than he ever wanted to, threw holy water on her head to shut her up. He smirked in satisfaction as her hair burnt away and she screeched until the water faded off, leaving her terribly disfigured. The he turned to the silent red head, saying simply "Even a dog when kicked too many times can bite back… question is, how quickly will he get rid of his flees?"

And he left them like that, walking casually to his office, choosing to speak to Isaac before Hector. He was even feeling light enough to shed his cloak as he walked, watching it whisk away to his room with a satisfied smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always felt Dracula, even when with Lisa, was still very revenge heavy if something arose.


	16. 16

Ch16  
Trevor peaked his head into his bedroom only to find Sypha gone. Sighing he went about the castle, muttering about how idiotically big it was and how he just wanted to talk to Sypha. 

He also may have been a bit hungover. 

It took him a few minutes but he found her in the kitchens, happily humming as she cooked. When she heard the stumbling gate of Trevor she turned, pan still in hand. "Someone have a bit too much last night in… what did you call it? River of gold?"

Trevor crossed his arms and snorted. "Perhaps it was… something like that." He came in and plopped in a seat, leaning back to enjoy the fire from the stove. "Baking bread too… smells good… I'm having a bit of a dilemma. And I felt that, out of the two of us, you were definitely more qualified to answer it… but first, how are you um… feeling?"

Sypha smiled and gave him a small kiss while waiting for the bacon to cook. "tired but well. Having a bed and easily accessible food has been nice. I felt a bit ill but nothing like I had the last few days when we were traveling." 

Trevor smiled and hugged her with one arm, resting his head against her side. "That's good… Would you like help with breakfast? Seems you're making a lot."

"I wouldn't be opposed, I decided Adrian and Hector could do with some real food." 

Trevor nodded and stood, going to the sink to clean up. "Think wine would mess with whatever he has for medication? His father mentioned him liking red wine last night." 

"I'd ask one of them before giving it to him … what's got you so worried about Adrian, usually you tell him to get over himself."

"Look, I'm not the best with words and it was one time…" Trevor pouted as he prepared the pan for crepes. 

"His father had just died and you acted like it was nothing." Sypha said in a light chastisement. 

"Well… okay yes that was a terrible move. But I want to make it up now. And I… feel. Bad." Trevor admitted, back turned. 

The red head turned a bit, an eyebrow raised. "What did you do…"

"For once nothing… I…" Trevor sighed and started to mix in the eggs and sugar. "Drac-Vlad. Vlad asked me for down help. There were two vampires, well originally four but two were already dead. They were the ones who did all… that to Hector. He wanted to capture them, and let Hector choose how to dispose of them. I don't really mind as they were murderous asses, so long as they're not out doing anything Vlad and Hector can do as they wish. But to capture them we… used the silver cuffs I found… and Vlad told me that after he was done with them to melt them down into something else. That Adrian didn't… need reminding if he stumbled across it. But I… it felt weird. And I felt horrible after seeing what they do to vampires, and to think Adrian had both on… so I, I don't know if Adrian should choose what to do with them or if it's be worse to bring it up. And on top of that, it made me think of what he said in the Belmont hold. About it being a museum. Killing murderous monsters like the ones today being killed is one thing. But Vlad and Adrian…. Especially Adrian. Being hunted and hated the same way by both vampires and humans alike I… feel bad. I don't regret killing most of them as most of them deserve it but I think it's more complex than what I first thought so… I want to ask Adrian about that as well. So I don't feel like shit. I'm not getting rid of it but I think there are some things in there that need updating…" Trevor said, scratching his head. 

Sypha looked at him in such shock she nearly burnt the bacon. She managed to save it but then turned to him and before he could say another word, she ran up and kissed him. 

Trevor looked happy but confused as she pulled away. "What was-"

"Had to make sure it was you. I've never heard you speak so much about… anything really." She laughed, returning to their breakfast preparation. 

"Yeah well. It's been bothering me since we got here. I just haven't had a chance to talk about it… so what should we do?" 

She was putting the breakfast on trays and carts as she answered "we take him breakfast. See how they both are. Then we ask about the hold. If he seems okay enough we ask about the cuffs. And then… maybe the wine." 

"You are perhaps the most intelligent woman I've ever met Sypha." Trevor said with a goofy smile as he loaded the last of their supplies onto the cart before they started down the hall. 

Before they got to Adrian and Hector's room she whispered "Don't mention the beard if he has one… Dhampire stuff." 

"Right … Dhampire stuff. Got it." Trevor mumbled before opening the door. 

Inside Adrian was trying to comb through his hair which, as he predicted, was down to his ass. He already had another beard and mustache growing and was looking extremely disgruntled. 

Hector was up as well, watching him and saying "I've actually never had to shave… I'm one of the few who just, don't grow facial hair."

"Lucky you." Adrian sneered as he caught another knot. Both however looked up as the door opened to Trevor and Sypha. 

Hector saw the bronze dish covers and quickly straightened up, eyes wide and hopeful. Adrian stopped his attempts and sat back, pouting a bit. Sypha pulled off the top of the first tray and explained "I know you both can get by with what is in your …"

"I.V.s?" Adrian said helpfully as he eyes the fruit on one tray. 

"Yes. But it doesn't mean you can't eat too." She said, bringing a tray over to them both. She paused at Adrian's and added with a shy smile "I made sure the meat was a bit more rare. Safe to eat but more bloody." 

Adrian was a bit touched by this consideration and smiled warmly "Thank you." 

Hector looked like he might cry as he started to eat as quickly as he could, barely remembering to breathe. It was clear he hadn't anything actually well prepared in a while. "So good…" he nearly whimpered as he had another healthy bite of his crepes. 

Trevor happily sipped his drink watching and eating with Sypha, eating off a small side table he drug out for convince. They both were more interested in the other two as they were taking completely different approaches. 

Adrian was much like a dainty bird, peaking but eating the best parts first, where as Hector blindly consumed the first thing to touch his fork. After a minute of eating Sypha said "want me to help with your hair after breakfast Adrian?"

The blonde looked dup in surprise but shyly nodded. "Please… honestly I am thinking of cutting it a bit shorter than Hector's. Especially since I know it'll grow back eventually. At inconvenient spurts but still." He shrugged. 

Sypha nodded "I love having short hair. Much more convenient. I think you could pull it off." 

Adrian blushed and nodded with a small "thank you." Before returning to his meal. 

"Moment I can I'm washing mine, I don't care how long it is." Hector snorted, running a hand through his oily locks. "silver and oil don't mix." 

Adrian snorted thinking of his ice comment earlier. The room was in a calm silence as they all began to feel comfortably fed again. Sypha felt it was a good time to bring up Trevor's questions so she said slowly, looking at the blonde "So… Trevor and I were speaking. And … after actually getting to know you and your father, he has some … questions for you."

Trevor had just swallowed an uncomfortably large bite as all eyes settled on him. He sighed, praying he was going to say this right. So he grew a bit of courage and looked at Adrian directly. "Your father it seems… has a very interesting connection with Leon Belmont, the one who started our family in all honesty. And so… after knowing you and how he used to be I started to realize that maybe things in this world weren't so black and white. And I began to think of something you um. Said about my family hold. And while I'd like to keep it and keep hunting those who deserve it, perhaps it… could use an update?"

Adrian raised an eyebrow, tuning to Sypha "Did you put the thought in his head? Because that sounds more like a Sypha thought than a Trevor idea."

"Hey-" Trevor started indigently

Sypha laughed "I was just as shocked as you."

Adrian's lips twitched as a smile threatened to come across his pale face, returning his stare to Trevor. "Why may I ask do you suddenly care about my families… odd morals and opinions?"

Trevor shifted uncomfortably. The real reason he felt he couldn't say, like he did to Sypha that morning. That the idea of Adrian suffering like the vampires from this morning only worse as he'd been so… used at the time, had haunted him. But his secondary reason he could voice as he said "Your father, may or may not have helped start my families legacy and it felt wrong to have things there that might be frowned upon by his family."

Adrian's eyes narrowed the slightest bit. He could sense there was more but he didn't press. Instead he took a deep breath and sighed, leaning back and sipping some rather cooling water. "Well… thank you Trevor. For your concern. I'll admit being in a place that screams every possible way you could die isn't exactly pleasant, but I understand it's necessity. There are a few things though that are a bit… unnecessary. Main one that comes to mind is a case down the stairs. It's filled with what to you would be vampire skulls but they aren't … They're dhampire skulls. I could tell by how their fangs sat. They're smaller and further back. And generally speaking, if a Dhampire is lucky to survive birth, we do not often turn into monsters as we can live off human food unless terribly injured. So having the skulls of murdered out cast children doesn't seem exactly right to me." He sighed ruefully. Unpleasant memories stirred but he ignored them, choosing instead to pick at a strawberry with his fork. 

Trevor swallowed "I'll see what I can do. We could… bury them if you'd think that was right."

"I-I do think it right yes. In a graveyard too. Even if in life they were alone, it doesn't mean in death they need to remain so. I'd find an unmarked grave alone terribly depressing, speaking as the only Dhampire present anyways."

Trevor nodded, face serious, which Adrian appreciated. "It will be done. Is there anything else down there in a similar taste." 

Adrian closed his eyes and spoke in a soft, near broken voice "anything silver. It is one thing to kill a monster but it is another thing entirely to torture it. Weapons I suppose are fine, but… restraints. Torture devices. Only the cruelest of my father's kind deserve such a thing. And so perhaps put them in chests. Locked ones preferably. And if you train someone to use them … burn them first. In some way. So they know how it feels." 

Sypha looked at Trevor who seemed at a loss so she took pity on him. "ah. Well. Adrian… that leads to our next question… it's not very pleasant."

"Is anything in life actually pleasant? Humans torture eachother. Vampires are idiotic cats of murder. Animals hunt and kill one another. The sun burns. Moon is freezing. Everything in one way or another is both pleasant and unpleasant so please Sypha, just spit it out."

The room looked at Adrian with a level of sympathy and understanding. He was venting. Angry. As they all had been one time or another. So instead of riling him up further, she spoke planely, but in a calm manner at least. "Trevor found the… the circlets. Your father wants to melt them done but - but we felt we should… ask you what you wanted done."

Adrian was silent for a moment, memories crashing over him in waves as he was forced to remember his more recent traumas. He was still, not breathing because he didn't care to breath. Then, before he actually registered what he was doing, he said "Let me see them."

Sypha and Trevor looked at one another while Hector looked at Adrian with concern. "Are you… sure Adrian? No one would think any less of you if you wanted them melted."

It took him a minute to realize why he wanted them. "I… keep them Trevor. Out of sight. When I've had more time to… accept things, I want to be the one who destroys them." 

"That's understandable." Trevor said with a nod, everyone relaxing a bit as Adrian slumped back. 

Sypha stood and gently took their finished trays away. "I'll get on your medication if that's alright with you Adrian? Then, if you don't think it'll interfere with anything you're taking… maybe wine?" She hoped the idea would lighten his mood, and thankfully he did a bit. 

"I wouldn't mind it." He said softly, blushing. Hector perked up at the idea but did not ask, he was always paranoid asking for anything these days. Still he was comforted to see his… his friend, relaxing. 

"Good. After Hector's medicine I'll help you take your hair and send Trevor off. Actually, Trevor, you said you wanted medical training. Would you two be comfortable with Trevor helping?" 

Adrian but his lip but to his surprise Hector shrugged and answered first "Long as I keep one hand intact I don't care." Then realized how that sounded he blushed and spluttered "Wait that came out wrong! I-I meant for forging."

Trevor at that point couldn't help but burst out laughing. Even Sypha giggled a tad bit. Adrian however looked just as uncomfortable as Hector, both uneasy about the topic. But the blonde recovered first and gave a small nod, saying quietly. "I knew what you meant, don't worry." 

Hectora relaxed a bit as Adrian, wishing to annoy the shit out of Trevor, more to take out his frustrations more than anything, said cooly "At least he can do something useful with that hand, instead of waving bits of chain around and praying the bits at the end hit, he's actually performing complex magic far beyond your grasp Belmont." 

Hector was flattered slightly, and both he and Sypha settled back a bit to watch the two of them bicker like old women. "Making a chunk of dead meat move about is not nearly as hard as fighting things like bloody fallen angels!"

Hector whispered to Sypha as Adrian responded, "Are they always like this?"

"Like two teenage brothers? Yes." She laughed, reclining in her chair s bit to pop a blackberry in her mouth. 

Both she and Hector were laughing by the end if their argument which devolved into "hope you choke on your own bullshit and die" from Trevor and "I hope you wake up to someone pissing in your ale and fuck off." From Adrian. 

The two men looked at each other before busting out laughing, as well as their little audience, all tension easing from the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I think I figured out the dates issue (cross fingers) and thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos!


	17. Ch17

Ch17  
Dracula once again stood in front of the mirror, his study door locked. This was a definite gamble. But he had no choice. He watched Isaac, sleeping now, in an unfamiliar but rather luxurious bed. He had guards at the doors but none in the room. So it was rather easy to use his vampiric speed to literally snatch him from his bed and pull him through. 

He was so fast that Isaac did not even wake until through the now closed portal, quickly pulling a knife out of his sleeve but he stopped when his eyes settled on Dracula. ,"M-master Dracula? Is it… really you?" He said, eyes widening

Dracula smiled and nodded. "It is… I've missed you Isaac. Come, sit. We have much to discuss…" he said, gesturing to two seats by the fire. 

Isaac was near crying with joy as he did so. Dracula easily sat next to him and nodded in approval. The vampire knew this could end in very contrasting ways, so he chose his words carefully, "Isaac. I'd like to thank you. It was your creature that returned me… though the extra souls were a bit… well. Extra." He said with a chuckle. 

Isaac smirked and shrugged. "More for the cause." 

"Indeed… though that cause may have changed slightly due to… recent developments."

His face grew serious as he asked "Such as?"

"My son… as we fought I had a… realization. I still had a son. And so now I plan to do everything in my power to keep said son. And as it stands his relationship with humans is… complicated."

"I thought he liked them?" Isaac cocked his head, even more confused now. 

"He was… naive. He recognizes this now. After a couple betrayed him… if I can. If I can speak to a friend for a moment, I will not dent it's been. Traumatic for us all…" anger flashed in his eyes as he glared at the fire, making it rise. "They tricked him. Betrayed him. Convinced him to… lay with them. And when he was most vulnerable they tried to kill him. If it was not for Lisa's sword, I would have returned to a corpse. And the world would have already ended. But… he lived. I will not deny this was… I'm still angry I didn't get to peal the skin from the flesh and rip out their ribs one by one, in a viking tradition that would leave Godbrand proud."

Isaac nodded with sympathy, a rare emotion on the forge masters face. Though the sympathy focused more on hai friend than Alucard, but he would not deny feeling some for the Dhampire as well. After all, hadn't he once been gullible as well? "Would you… like to torture the other scum then?"

But to his surprise Dracula shook his head. "No… Adrian was harmed most. So it is up to him. And so, despite it all, he has chosen to spare them, as he still has humans he loves as well. But it has made him… scarred in many ways, sadly. I think his current plan is to live in extreme isolation. Only those he truly trust are allowed close. I wish to respect his wishes."

Isaac sighed and closed his eyes. "So you wish to stop the war then?"

"Not necessarily. I wish to protect my son and to respect him. I could not care less if every human died tomorrow as long as it is what my son wishes…"

"So… I am to choose then. Between my friend and my purpose?" He looked conflicted, as he genuinely cared about Dracula as well as his cause. 

Dracula took a minute before answering "And what I'd your purpose, precisely?" 

"The purification of this world. Making it … better. Humans are corrupt. They need to be delivered from here."

"In my experience not all humans are corrupt. Many are. Too many. But not all… but what if there was a way for you to still have your purpose? With some … benefits. If you decide to keep me as your friend, something of which I hope you do."

Isaac looked vaguely hopeful, another unique emotion for the man. This gave Dracula the will to continue. "Carmilla is soon to die. Hector will see to that soon. But her hordes of vampires will undoubtedly flee and grow rabid. Causing chaos. You could start by… ending the uneeded. After that, well. If Adrian heard of a corrupt war or society, such as the church that killed Lisa, then I am sure he and I both would appreciate the help in iraticating it. It will not end corruption fully, yes. But, it will kill off the worst of them, an improvement regardless… and you'd have two possibly three benefits. I'd still be perfectly content to be your friend. And… you've proven yourself loyal. And know you hate being human… so I would offer something I know you've wanted for a while now. I'd make you a vampire. Not a thrall, but someone with my blood and venom. And… thirdly, I hope you'd stay in the castle and perhaps… get to know some of the residents. Perhaps you may even gain a friend or two…"

"But what of my forging? I thought your kind could not forge…" 

Vlad was hopeful at the question. He was considering it. "Well. I have two theories. We can explore them both. When Adrian is well I will see if he can forge being a Dhampire. If he can then perhaps if you were introduced to his venom over time, and slowly turned, forging while doing so, then your abilities would not forget your practice and you'd be guaranteed having your abilities. He is still my blood and venom, you'd still have the benefits of a vampire. Though I do not know if you'd technically change fully or become something like Adrian. Regardless you'd no longer be human and have immense power. You never met him, but he was strong enough to fight me and he killed most of my generals single handedly. And there is a benefit of sunlight as well. The other is the same process with my venom directly. This one I have slightly less hope for but it might also work…"

"I see … would Alu-Adrian be willing to do such a thing?"

"If I spoke to him, yes. He has a tendency to sympathize with both halves of his anatomy. I think he likes feeling included when he can be." 

Isaac finally nodded, grinning. "Alright… I think I would still remain loyal to you regardless but… I do appreciate you respect or friendship enough to compromise still. Thank you my friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dracula and his bro XD
> 
> Thank you guys for the comments and kuddos! I know this one was short but the next one is quite long so you can look forward to that <3


	18. Ch18

Ch18  
Adrian handle unwrapping his upper half. But as working on his lower required bending, they were concerned it would break the new skin trying to form, so he had no choice but to let Sypha and Trevor to do so. Which led to quite a bit of annoyance on his part. 

After Trevor put his hand directly on a burn he'd already unwrapped and pulled up his leg way to fast Adrian gasped in pain "I swear on my mother's grave I will castrate you if you touch another one of my wounds! Sypha I thought you were to be guiding his bear paws!"

"He assumes too much. Trevor. See the red bit. Hands don't go there." 

Trevor grumbled "Sorry, I didn't realize it wrapped around there. Sheesh." He moved his bear like hands further down to hold his thin ankles and Adrian relaxed a bit, staring at Hector. They still had the screen up but had moved it down a bit so Hector and Adrian could at least see each other's faces. Hector raised his eyebrows in curiousity and Adrian really didn't want to focus on the bumbling idiot attempting to wipe away old medication off his thigh. However he was forced to as Trevor, annoyed at only being able to wipe a bit of the thick paste away at a time, started… scrubbing.

"What the hell are you doing you overgrown troll!" Adrian said, his eyes and fangs flashing in pain as he turned to look at him. 

Trevor looked defensive as he stopped with a pout. Sypha was putting fresh medication on when she told paused. Trevor grumbled "Trying to get this, this paste off! What does it have in it, glue?" 

Adrian faced palmed and muttered into his hand "How the fuck did we ever beat my father… no Belmont. It does not. Have glue. It has to be thick to stay put and actually work. But it feels like you are scraping razor blades all down one of the most sensitive parts of my body when you scrub. My thigh is not a floor and you are not a maid. My flesh may be a bit harder but it's still flesh. Especially when it's been affected by silver." 

"Well Syphas almost caught up to me! And it takes so long…"

"It's not a damn race!" Adrian said, now pinching the bridge of his nose as another headache started to threaten him for the second time in two days. "Medical practice requires gentle hands and patients, two things you seem to lack." 

"Hey, I'm learning." He said with a sigh, turning back the agitated sight and mercifully going back to more gentle swipes. "Remind me again why I can't use the… paste stuff? It looks easier."

"Too much and it can damage nerves. Too little and he ends up hurting." Sypha answered but not in her usually sassy face. In fact it was quite pale. Trevor was too focused to notice but Adrian did. He listened to her pulse quicken by the second and put two and two together. 

"Sypha, it is alright if you need a moment, I can guide bear hands here."

Trevor turned to look at Sypha with worry but she ignored him, and instead gratefully nodded before stumbling out, hand over her mouth. Trevor was about to follow when Adrian said firmly "I wouldn't. She'd want you to continue this first. She'll be fine. I believe it is just morning sickness. She will likely be back before we are done."

Trevor made a small whine like an anxious dog. "Feels wrong not following…"

"As she was fighting to keep from puking while doing this, I'm sure she would be more insistent you help me." Adrian sighed. He was exhausted at this point. 

Trevor turned back to the blonde and nodded. "Alright… let me get this gunk off first."

He resumed wiping but it was much faster and harder than preferred. However Adrian sucked it up with a grimace. In reality his mind was buzzing with memories and worry for Sypha. 

Hector could sense this and so decided to distract his friend. "Do you want me to cut your hair? Living alone I have to time to time. You might have to help a bit because well. Hand." 

"That… would be nice. Thank you… I'll handle your wounds if Trevor can move us closer together. Standing and walking I can tolerate, it's bending that's the worst."

"I'd imagine, is this bone?" Trevor asked in alarm and slight curiosity, poking a deep groove on Adrian's hip which had a smooth bottom after rubbing off the medication there. 

The dhampires fangs extended in self defense, hissing as a warning and in pain. It took him a moment to calm enough to growl "Yes. The top of my pelvic bone. And if you ever tap open bone again I will expose all of yours." 

Trevor was used to this sort of behavior and raised his hands "Okay okay. I'm sorry. I've just never seen a wound that deep on something that lived… want me to put medication there first?"

Adrian swallowed back his venom and relaxed against his pillows. He shut his eyes but that made the pain worse. So he glared at the ceiling and replied "Please… sorry. It burnt the bone and the vibration made the entire bone ache…"

"Sorry… I'm really not used to healer business." 

Adrian merely nodded and Trevor went back to work. The dhampire switched his attention to the other human who, to his surprise, looked frightened. Then Adrian put two and two together and forced his fangs to retreat further. "I'm sorry Hector. I get a bit… defensive when in pain."

The forge master nodded and replied quietly "I… understand. Sorry…"

"No need to apologise Hector. Believe me if this wasn't bloody painful to the point I'm distracted, I'd feel the same, being so…" he waved down at his nude form, trying not to look too closely. 

"Exposed?" Hector supplied softly, warming up slightly.

"Precisely. And just as being exposed bothers me, I'd imagine fangs bother you." 

Hector sighed and nodded. Then, evaluating the fact he was talking to two people who've done nothing but help him and asked nothing in return, he slowly admitted to Adrian, not meeting his eyes. "They tended to do… that. When angry with me or when… finishing." Subconsciously he rubbed his shoulder, which Adrian had not looked at closely until now and he found himself furious to see a series of deep puncture wounds. Then he felt an awkward wave of guilt as well as, in the past, when alone and distracted by certain intimate urges, he'd often displayed fangs nearly as he did now as a natural reaction. 

He was blushing a pale pink as he replied "I'm incredibly sorry, Hector… believe me if I could just pick and choose what is vampiric and what is human I would not have mixed it together the way my body has done."

Hector latched onto the subtle change of subject and Trevor looked at Adrian with curiosity as Hector asked "What… would you choose?" 

The softest of smiles came to his face, it wasn't often people asked about his own personal likings in any subject. "Hmm well. For starters. I don't enjoy relying on blood. Human food is far more convenient and has more taste than just salty or sweet- depending on the person. When I was off on my own and forced to hunt I tried to leave those I found alive, which proved extremely difficult and awkward…"

Hector knew the answer but Trevor looked confused "why was it awkward?"

Adrian blushed a deeper pink this time as he answered delicately "The reason vampires tend to rip open throats to feed is because if they were to… traditionally feed with their fangs it causes… pleasure. For both. That way they can easily keep thralls if needed. Some even become addicted… so me feeding on random people once every other month or so was a terribly awkward affair I assure you." 

Trevor looked a bit lost for words "Ah… well. That… would be very awkward."

Hector for his part pulled his sheet up high to hide his bite wounds from everyone, including himself. Quickly wishing to change the subject "besides blood, what else?"

Adrian quickly latched onto the change and continued "Along with that it's very annoying to have fangs. I bite my tongue when eating quite a bit. It's why I tend to favor soups actually. I wish I could make them fully retract into normal teeth. Then of course I despise the random spurts of hair growth and wished it happened much slower." He said rubbing a hand over the small beard and mustache that appeared overnight. "Thankfully it should slow to a stop tonight… I think I'd like to keep sunlight and my powers. But the biggest thing I'd change is my eye colour."

This surprised the two humans. Hector again responded first as Trevor began to clean off his other side "Really? I quite like your eyes. They're like… sunlight." He said in a rather shy voice. 

Adrian was not used to compliments and so gave a rather adorable small smile "Thank you… and it's not that I'm opposed to the colour. It's that it makes it much harder to blend in… I've had some rather traumatic experiences over it actually."

"That sounds like a rest of the world problem and not a directly your own anatomy problem… you shouldn't have to hide who you are." Hector said honestly. 

Before Adrian could even think of a response Sypha returned, still looking a bit pale. Trevor looked up at her and asked softly "Sypha… are you feeling okay?" 

She nodded and gave him a weak smile, choosing to pull up a chair and sit at the foot of Adrian's bed. "Yes… just a bit dizzy still. Adrian, would it be okay with you if I guided Trevor in applying the medication?"

"Of course, that won't take nearly as long, and I can do my chest, then you can go rest. I'll help Hector if Trevor moves our beds closer."

"Thank you…" she said, relaxing as Trevor finished cleaning Adrian's other side. Then she began to guide his hands in medication as Adrian focused more on the forge master, who was making him feel rather nice with compliments and clearly needed a distraction as much as Adrian did. 

"So… anything else you or anyone else present wants to know about dhampires?" He suggested as it seemed to be a rather interesting topic to the group at hand. And it didn't require too much focus for Adrian to discuss.

"Do you have powers like your father?" Hector asked, rather intrigued by the blonde man in front of him. 

"Yes. Though many are weaker than his, except for speed for reasons I don't even know. After some rest I can show you some even weakened as I am." As he spoke his own stiff hands easily treated his chest with the needed paste but he prefered talking as to avoid looking at his… reminders. 

"Which are your favourite. I'm sure you have one." He asked shyly. 

"Shape shifting. And floating when I'm… annoyed." 

"You call how we met annoying?" Trevor said in mock defense. 

Adrian couldn't help but smile a bit at the chance to tease his friend. "Incredibly. How would you like to be woken from a coma only to find a man who wants to murder you standing at the foot of your coffin? Calling you a floating vampire Jesus. Not my favourite way to wake… also it was daytime. And while I fare better than my father in the day, my body does much prefer being nocturnal." 

"Is that why you were also so bitchy in the mornings? I always thought it's because you didn't have a cup of blood or something." Trevor said, teasing right back. 

"No I was 'bitchy' because some smelly oaf who kept calling me a vampire, which he knows I am not, was the one to wake me." Adrian retourted before wincing as Trevor wrapped a part of his leg that wasn't quite medicated enough. 

Hector and Sypha both watched the two bicker with interest. Trevor however looked surprised more than anything "Does it really bother you that much that I don't change two little letters?" 

"Yes!" Adrian said with exasperation. Sypha had to hide a giggle as she had picked up on this nearly a year ago. She just wanted to see how long it'd take for Trevor to come to this conclusion. And she was curious as to why it managed to bother Adrian more than most comments. 

Trevor eyed him with suspicion of all things as he asked "why?"

Adrian huffed. He was very tired. And the reason why was complicated. But he caught the other two looking with such interest he couldn't help but explain, if not only to make Trevor hopefully stop. "Because I am completely different from both humans and vampires. They're so contrasting putting me in either group erases too much of my identity honestly. Yes, like a vampire, I feed on blood from time to time because my heart beats like a human's, but doesn't produce quite enough blood like it does for normal humans. I have powers, senses like a vampire, but unlike them I'd rather use them for hunting rabbits for dinner over people. I want to live, happily, I do not want to waste time with vampire courts or to be cold and calculating on how to assert my dominance, nor do I want to get shit faced and pray at a church. I want to live… live in the middle. I want to live as a Dhampire. A creature who enjoys nature and just, simple things and thinks way too God damn much over how abstract everything is. To know you'll live for centuries and yet feel the same urgency as someone with a human life span. And I'm damn proud to be one. I'm proud that I have powers and control to use them. Im proud I have a heart that beats on its own. And it's fucking annoying as hell to have your entire species ignored. Especially when you are the only one who can understand… you!" He ranted, mind turning to the earlier conversation with his father.

Trevor looked dumbfounded, as did Sypha. It was very rare Adrian ever spoke with such passion, and never for that long. However, Hector seemed to understand before any of the other humans. He was alone, so of course he had to be confident, as he was the only one who could understand what being a Dhampire was like. He needed confidence in what he was and to not be told he was another thing all together. "It sounds lonely."

Adrian turned to him, the frustration he felt at the topic melting as he sighed, "It is … it truly is." 

Sypha, always the optimist, said "Perhaps with centuries to go, you might find another like you."

Trevor finished his bandages but stayed put. He had a feeling what Adrian was going to say, as he recalled their earlier conversation, and he was sadly proven right as the blonde sighed "I highly doubt that Sypha. My father is millina old and he has yet to encounter one, and that is because we typically die at child birth from conflicting anatomies and weak hearts."

A rather sad voice at the door caught their attention as the actual vampire said "You did die at birth. I had to use magic to summon lightening in order to restart your heart several times. The first year of your life was filled with many sleepless days and surgeries. We used a mechanical device to force it to pump for a good bit of it. But after enough blood and muscle built-up." Vlad waved a bit. 

Sypha rested a hand on her stomach "That sounds terrifying…" she said with clear nerves. 

Mercifully the Dhampire soothed her with "all the more reason it is good my father is here I suppose. And dont worry Sypha. Vampires don't sweat or smell like wet dog, so I can assure you Trevor hasn't given you a Dhampire. And the included health issues." 

Trevor was grateful for his comfort for Sypha to the point he let that slide. He stood though and offered his arm to Sypha. "well… you're all mummified. I'm rather exhausted as is Sypha. Vlad, do we need to set up a watch or anything?"

Adrians brow rose in surprise as he heard Trevor use his father's name. The vampire shook his head with an even more surprisingly nervous smile. "No. I have… fixed any current threats. If you um. See night hordes creatures wondering about, don't kill them. Or any forge masters… I managed to stop a war. Long story that I will tell you at practice tomorrow at dusk." 

Trevor looked curious but, unlike Adrian and Sypha, he knew how to wait to sate his curiosity. And Sypha was too tired to press as he gently guided her out the door. Vlad soon took her vacant seat, looking too large and relaxed for the small wooden chair. He looked tense, which did not necessarily bode well in Adrian's book. "What's bothering you father?" 

He was debating on how to answer that and after a moment started with "I may need your help Adrian… Isaac and I had a discussion. I've got him to agree to not kill all of humanity and instead just target… less than favourable areas. And as a part of our agreement and to show him good faith, I am going to do him a favour. But it'd be easiest with your help… and Hector's." 

Hector shifted uncomfortably. He really did not want to forge for anyone. Hell he wasn't sure he wanted to forge period. But that was a debate for when he was better. However Dracula's reply brought some relief as he noticed the humans discomfort "No forging needed Hector don't worry. Only simple magic advice." He the. Turned to his son and explained slowly "See, Isaac hates humanity. You both know this. I completely understand why and I have since I met him. He extends that hatred to himself and sees my kind as a more… preferably species. Not perfect. But more preferable. However, and Hector please correct me if I am wrong, to be a forge master one must have at least a small sliver of a soul in order to connect to hell or any deity they've made a deal with." 

This caught Hector's attention. "I've only ever heard of the devil agreeing to it. You're telling me I could have window shopped?" 

Vlad looked at him and chuckled at the idea of simply window shopping who to sell part of ones soul to. "I technically count for one. And you still could I think but I'd need to do research. There's a few others who are not as strong as I that did essentially what I've done and have the needed realms. Though I don't know if you'd want my realm. It's litteral chaos, in both good and bad ways." 

Hector looked intrigued but before he could as more questions Adrian looked confused. "Ah… and what does this have to do with me? We've already … unfortunately discovered my venom turns humans into vampires just as yours does." Hector looked even more curious but with one look at Adrian's depressed face he did not ask who or why they knew that. 

"Well. When we were… studying the effects of your venom and your blood, while there's enough to turn someone, it is far less potent. I'm wondering if we dilute the venom and have more blood proportionally, and then introduce it into his system slowly over time, constantly draining and refilling while he practices forging to keep his connection going, if he'd end up becoming something close to a Dhampire or vampire that can forge. It would be best if I could test this but, forge mastery is a rare skill and not many would risk their pow-"

"I'll do it. You can test it on me." Hector said quickly. 

Adrian, who was already not a fan of this idea, looked shocked. "Hector … Hector you aren't the biggest fans of vampires -"

Hector looked straight into his gold eyes and practically into his soul. "Humans beat me worse than this when I was little. Humans scarred and used you. Vampires scarred and used me. I've just come to the conclusion it doesn't very well matter about the race." Then he cocked his head, adding thoughtfully "Though if I were, technically, dhampires currently have the best track record in my book and that's the end goal so." He shrugged. 

Adrian looked between him and his father, starting to feel trapped. Which quickly led to frustration. "Don't I get a say in all this!? Hector. I don't want to risk your soul, or your forging-"

"I was debating giving up the practice. This would be a perfect way to let date decide. And as far as soul goes, I'm going to end up in hell or …" he turned to Vlad with a small grin that, if Adrian were not so stressed right then, would have sworn was cute. "If your father can be nice and maybe he'll let me look into forging under him or other realms. And explain why the hell we used demons and not his domain to me some other time." 

Vlad sighed "I'm not getting away from that am I? But… if a vampire was your forge pack master it might help you keep your abilities … though I don't know if I'm much better than Hell. I mean. Right now I'm pretty content so its actually better than heaven but this morning I'm sure it was worse than hell … though I've noticed those I have connections to fare better. " 

"Well that just makes it interesting doesn't it." Hector said, unknowingly quoted Vlad's wife to the point he smiled. 

Adrian however was not happy about this. "This is insane! Hector, do you really want to-to live for centuries on end, possibly without your forging?" 

Hector nodded to his surprise "Honestly yes. I've never cared when how or if I die. I always assumed I was going to hell so this is an upgrade regardless. I don't care if I forge anymore either. Though if I still can I probably will, eventually."

Adrian groaned and plopped against his pillow, covering his face. "I am going to regret this so much but. Fine. If everyone else wants too I see no reason to stop you. It doesn't affect me long as you give me blood directly and wait till I've healed. And you've healed. Last thing I need is infection from feeding off of someone with an infection."

Vlad relaxed but be did have some sympathy towards his son, as he knew it was a very private thing to ask for. And had rather terrible memories for Adrian. But he decided to not focus on that and instead said "Thank you son… how are you both feeling?" 

"Better than yesterday I suppose." Adrian said, relaxing a bit. 

Hector nodded "I could say the same. Though phantom pains are annoying, if I'm honest."

"I'd imagine. I've never lost limb but I've heard it take some adjusting. Do you want me to change your dressings or-"

Adrian however took him by surprise by saying "Actually I was going to. Im too awake to sleep and would like to do something with my hands. Though you'll have to move me closer."

Hector nodded and added very shyly, reminding himself that the request was for Adrian not himself "And perhaps a large bowl of water and a tray or something if the sort? I was going to cut Adrian's hair after."

Vlad raised his eyebrow but it wasn't the first time he'd seen his son cut his hair. Every few bouts of his 'dhampire episodes' he decided to. "of course. Let me go get the supplies while you treat him." He said, easily moving the beds together to make essentially a full-size bed. Then he paused at the food of the bed. His hand was next to Adrian's foot and Adrian realized his father had not laid a finger on him since this mess started. And he was dying to show some physical comfort - as Vlad was never great with speaking emotion. It was also a question of trust then. One that Adrian couldn't help but give a small nod of consent to, as he was grateful for his father's respect. And he… he did miss his father. Someone he really was beginning to trust again. 

The red eyes became soft in happiness as he nodded. So Vlad came over to the head of the bed and gently tucked a lock of hair behind his sons slightly pointed ear. Cupping his cheek for a brief moment that both felt comfort in before he left on silent footsteps. Adrian for a moment, feeling like he was an innocent child again, close to both his parents.   
He felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kuddos! Loof forward to some spicy long chapters also coming up after this


	19. Ch19

Ch19  
Adrian unwrapped the stump quietly though he was not as tense as he was in their previous conversation. Hector on the other hand, was a bit jittery in vague excitement. Adrian was sure it was something to do with his being human. Humans were often excitable by change, for better or worse. Vampires on the other hand were so stagnant that they could sleep a century away in a coffin with little concern, and any change they utterly detested. Adrian being a mix of both always found himself indifferent. Things would come and he'd exist within them when they did and rarely look forward or back. 

However he wasn't pleased and that much Hector could tell. So, cautiously he asked "Why… does it bother you so much? The idea of me becoming like you?"

Adrian sighed. His father knew of course. But Hector didn't. Normally he'd deflect the answer, however as Hector was going to go through this he did deserved to know. "I… when I was six, there was a boy in the village. We'd often play together. He had terrible eyesight and so never noticed anything off about me. He was about eight and old enough to watch out for us both. But one day we were running and went a bit too far into the woods. And he stumbled into a cave… inhabited by a mother bear. She… mauled him. He was far from me and I had not learned to use my powers. Thankfully my scent must have scared her off but by the time I got there… it was too late. But I remembered, earlier that same week, I had been sneaking about the castle. And had watched my father turn some follower into a vampire as a guard. I watched his wounds heal and… I was so worried for my friend. And I had yet to understand things like immortality… so I copied my father, and turned an eight year old boy…" Adrian's swallowed but his hands were steady as he continued. "It's a terrible crime, to turn a child. I didn't understand. The child grew feril and angry. Thankfully father found us before we left the forest. Dhampire children struggle enough to deal with thirst. But a full vampire child it is too much. He was little more than a beast and had he lived past the first haze of hunger he'd be… miserable. Demented. Stuck forever in the body of a boy… father was merciful in his death… after that I never… interacted with the other children. And the idea of turning another just brings back the horror of-of that day. I don't like dealing with things in relation to my venom. It's also why I don't like feeding off of people directly." 

Adrian finished rewrapping the newly changed stump and rested back, looking far older than he was. Hector listened in silence, before slowly saying "Thank you. For telling me… and hey. At least it'll be through needles. It sounds like you can handle those far better."

"Perhaps…" Adrian said sadly, mind still on his old friend. He had many demons no one besides perhaps his father knew of. But he noticed Hector's biting tongue and sighed, sitting up a bit. "Would it be possible for me to lay on my back some how and we deal with my hair? It's not the best I know but I can't bend with the medication."

Hector, with only slight struggle, managed to sit up, putting the bowl between his legs for balance. "just use the pillows for your back and lay your head here. It'll be easy and you won't have to bend."

Adrian nodded and, awkwardly, did as he suggested. He was on edge, not only from their situation but also just being this close to a human. But he supposed considering the circumstances, he could trust him. 

Hector used his good hand to slowly work out knots in the water in a delightfully relaxing way as he spoke timidly "What are… things I need to be wary of? Things I need to know? What's… what's feeding…" he couldn't help himself as nerves spilt over. 

Thankfully the Dhampire understood. "Well… staking kills both halves of my anatomy. As does beheading and fire. Holy things… are complicated. It depends souly on what it is to see the extend of the effect but bottom line is I'm allergic to it. It's not nearly as strong as it is with vampires but… for example, consecrated ground makes my joints ache and my lungs struggle, like I'm wheezing. But I can be there. Holy water depending on how it's applied can have terrible results, much like acid to humans. Solid objects are not as bad. Garlic and rivers do nothing though be weary of rivers. Last thing you want is a church upstream blessing the water. And silver… well." He sighed holding up an arm covered in bandages. "Avoid it like the plague. And speaking of plagues. Sickness is rare. If it comes through a wound such as the ones with silver it acts like any other human wounds. Other sounds will heal themselves. Drinking from those who are ill will give you a compressed version of what they have and it is awful but it won't kill you. Eventually the venom kills it. I've survived black lung and small pox in that fashion. It was absolutely horrible. I've yet to get ill any other way… human wounds outside of that heal easily long as I've feed." He said, trying to think of everything. 

Hector nodded and began to scrub his hair clean and Adrian sighed in contentment. He nearly dozed off as he asked "What about sleeping, eating?"

"Well … sleeping is odd. According to my mother, both my father and I show actual signs of rigor mortis and move inq bursts. Me more than him. But we dream like anyone else. For food I live normally off of human food unless I am trying to heal or it's been a couple of months. I can go longer with animal blood but eventually I will get weaker without human. I don't need much at all however." 

Hector nodded, absorbing the information. He had another question that drew a blush to his cheeks, giving him a rather lovely hue, but he needed to ask, to know. "What's feeding like, on your end."

Adrian looked into his rather beautiful crystal like eyes before looking away, his jaw tight with the answer. Intimacy was a tough topic for them both. "It's… I don't know what it's like for the victim in question, as vampires are allergic to my blood, their bodies can't register it as living for one reason or another. Also, I'm not exactly an ideal victim. But for our end, it depends honestly. We can either choose to hold back our venom, which is hard and only used as punishment, which causes pain on the victims part and leaves the blood bitter tasting. Personally I can't stand it. It also taste different when the person dies and is stored in the vaults. The blood there is cold but dull, slightly sweet but it sates hunger well enough. The best however will always be when the blood is freshly mixed with venom from natural feeding. It tastes very sweet or salty, depending on the person. But it also acts as a… very powerful aphrodisiac, in order to keep the person willing. For dhampires specifically, it only becomes an aphrodisiac after we gain the ability to make thralls. Many humans can easily become addicted as well as vampires." He swallowed and admitted in a soft voice "It's best… it's best done while … intimate. For both. I know some who… finished just by feeding.a" 

Hector could sense his tense nature and knew instinctively he spoke from experience. He felt awful bringing it up, as it was a tense topic for them both. He let Adrian recoup as he dried his hair. He let the Dhampire set the pace and, after a long silence, Adrian sighed and said "You can keep asking." 

Hector gave a very small smile as he began to comb the long hair before him. "What are powers I'll likely see?" 

"Shape shifting. Speed. Inhanced senses. Magic that you use or learn will be stronger. Teleportation is specifically only in my family but as it's my blood you might inherit it. Telekinesis, my father is a master at that one specifically. Hypnosis, though I never inherited that one. Too human I suppose. It's a harder skill to master anyways. And increased general healing."

He perked up at the last one. "Wait … so if it'll heal me. Why don't we start early? That way my arm heals faster and more blood for you can't go a miss."

This caused Adrian to pause. "You have a point. When we finish here I'll speak to father. He'll probably want samples too on small scale so he knows the right mix to give you." 

Hector actually looked rather excited. He was a restless spirit really, so the idea of moving seemed very pleasant to the forge master. But he calmed himself to focus on his task, doing rather well with only having one hand. He positioned the hair and asked "How short?"

"A bit shorter than yours." He said thoughtfully, trying to not think about his later task. But it did bring him some comfort knowing he was at least excited about it. 

Hector nodded and carefully started to cut away the soft silken hair. He looked handsome, regardless of length. And Hector found himself deep in thought before he asked "Do… appearances change? I couldn't help but notice all of you have rather smooth skin. Not many scars or wrinkles." 

"I mean. I've always… been that way I suppose. They only scar if it's from silver or holy weapons. In my case illness can as well. Everything else is smoothed…" he looked down at his wrapped arm and added softly, "I hate them. My scars I mean."

Hector took a minute to respond but finally he pulled up a relevant memory that would be a comforting reply at least. "Isaac does too. He turned them into tattoos. I asked him about it once… making them into something else helped." 

Adrian was quiet as his head started to feel lighter. "I hadn't thought of that. I don't know if ink will start though." 

Hector pondered this as he finished up. "Could infuse it with holy water. Just a small bit. Or a silver or consecrated needle… can you see your reflection?" 

"Sadly yes." Adrian sighed as Hector rummaged in the night stand for one. He pulled out a gold one and raised an eyebrow at Adrian's reflection. It was blurred some how. He couldn't tell how but it was. 

"Does… the reflection look blurred to you or am I seeing things?"

"It's clear to me. To others it can be blurred, and for full vampires it can be absent, present, blurred or in the case of some vampires, it can show how they would look mortal… it's the silver in the mirror. It purifies the reflection." He explained tilting his head casually and, much to Hector's surprised happiness, he managed to smile. "thank you Hector. I think I'll favour this length for a while." 

"It was nothing at all." The forge master said, settling back with a small yawn. 

Adrian could move the beds apart. But he was so tired already, and he needed to speak to his father. To ask about Hector's theory. He started to move but froze in utter fear as a hand grabbed his bandaged wrist. Fangs darted out but stopped when he realized the grip wasn't hard. Still defensively he yanked his hand away to look at the human next to him. Hector was raising his hand in defense saying "Sorry. Sorry. Didn't think about the bandages. But don't worry about telling your dad right now, about the blood. We can both rest and then deal with it. You, no pun intended, look dead on your feet."

Adrian's mouth twitched at the expression. And with the weight in his bones he relented with a sigh, slipping back under. "Well. At least you don't smell, like Trevor."

Hector raised an eyebrow, relax back with surprising ease. "Why, did you share beds often?" Then he realized yet another accidental vulgar saying and blushed "I- I meant to -sleep. Not-"

But he stopped as Adrian gave a tired chuckle. "it's fine Hector. I know what you meant."

Hector grumbled "God I need to get better at speaking…" and then a bit louder "but did you?"

Adrian realized the curiousity was stemming from a deeper place. They were both lonely in their roles in life. The necromancer who, from what he gathered from what he gathered from their last conversation, was too sweet for most necromancers. His kind typically were more about power as Isaac seemed to be, if rumour was to trust. But he was also a necromancer, and therefore unwelcome in common society. So him hearing someone just as outcasted as he having any type of companionship were likely soothing words to a dying man. Adrian gave a knowing smile and explained, adjusting the covers slightly "We did for warmth mainly. My body temperature is much lower than most and therefore I'm prone to freezing. Trevor Belmont happens to also be a walking furnace who happily accepts Sypha - whose Ice magic tended to freeze her as well- and myself. He calls us living ice blocks. And in inns we just saved money and shared a bed. Though sometimes if sleep as a bat or wolf to save room or if I was hungry and didn't want to feel like my throat was boiling all night." His voice was fond as he remembered the comfort in human contact. 

That lead you to the scars across-

He shut that thought down with a simple - humans I trust

You trusted them. 

Do you trust the human next to you?

That sudden spiral of thoughts had him paralyzed. His frame froze and it felt like he couldn't breath. He was terrified. He knew, just knew on instinct that the pressure, the silver coils around him, would sink in. He was terrified and unable to comprehend the fear if that. 

Hector heard his breathing pick up first. He looked next to him to see Adrian staring, utterly petrified at the ceiling. He was hyperventilating, pupils blown wide. And it scared Hector badly. "Adrian… Adrian!" He tried. 

Nothing. 

Judging by how scared he'd gotten when he'd grabbed his wrist, touching was a terrible idea. Oh god what if Adrian suffocated? Could he? What if he was found next to him, he'd lose his friend, would they punish him for not knowing how to save him? What-

Hector had sat up in his panic and was frantically looking about the room as Adrian was clearly too terrified to move. Then he spotted the silver bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we stumble a bit. Thank you all for your comments and kuddos!


	20. Ch20

Ch20  
After his talk with Isaac and Adrian, he helped Isaac move back into his castle, as per the forge masters wish. The creatures mainly stood guard to both forges and the grounds. They were not near enough to a town to cause issue. Just scare off any bandits. Or eat them. He was exhausted, after having such little sleep as of late. And it was early afternoon. So he decided to face his past once again and lay in his coffin, thinking far too much about his son and wife. 

Mainly he tried to sooth himself to get some rest with fond memories of them. Of young Adrian floating above his mother's head while she tried changing him. Her braiding her hair every night. Adrian crying as he came into the bedroom as a young child, face stuck comically as half bat as he tried to practice his powers. He had been thinking of his son when he heard the crisp bell. 

Instantly he was on his feet, not even grabbing his cloak as he flitted across the halls to the room. He knew his stubborn shy son well enough to know they'd only ring if it was bad. 

And it was. 

By the time he'd arrived Adrian had accidentally tipped over a wardrobe with his powers clearly out of his control. He was shaking horribly and hyperventilating like he'd been shocked. Hector wasnt much better as he held the bell in his trembling hand, looking terrified at Dracula, flinching at the sight of him as if he'd hit the poor forge master. 

He didn't even need to know what happened, instead he knelt down next to his son. Adrian had been prone to anxiety since he was a child. Panic and anxiety attacks triggered by both memory and general anxiety were common then. As he got older he had learned to cope. But Vlad still remembered how terrifying it was the first time he'd seen his son go through this, it hadn't been long after the turning incident. 

Usually he held his son until it passed. But now that wasn't an option. But he could carefully adjust the pillows under him and manuver him with the sheets so his head was a bit more propped up as well as his legs. Quietly he said "Focus on me Adrian. Focus on my voice. The texture in the ceiling. How many lines of wood grain are there on the door there…" reminding him if his surroundings in a calm voice tended to help, and he was merciful it did slightly. 

At least enough for Adrian to mumble, head not moving "I can't get the silver off-I-I can't."

Quickly his father said softly "There's no silver here son. It's just blankets. I promise you're safe. I'm here. It's okay. Deep breaths Adrian. With me." He said trying to make his useless air fill dead lungs in an exaggerated way. And eventually his son focused and was able to join him. And finally his eyes relaxed and looked at his father, his muscles slowly intensing but he was still out of it.

Carefully Vlad asked "What's wrong. Did something cause this?" 

"H-humans… I… don't trust… I want to but can't…" and his father quickly understood. Hector heard him and looked even more terrified as he backed away. He hadn't done anything to him, but what if he was punished-not again-

Vlad got his attention before he could get into a similar state to Adrian's. "Hector. Calm down. I know you didn't do anything. Adrian's just prone to these… I think too much has happened today." He then focused back on his son and asked "Can I move you Adrian?" And to his relief his son nodded before breaking down completely. 

He was far too easy to scoop up. He held him close, making sure the breath so Adrian could hear. As a child and occasionally even as a young teen, he'd always prefered his father to hold him close. His mother spoke calmly like any doctor. However her heart often beat wildly in fear for her son, and the noise was often too much. He muche prefered the quiet breathing of his father and his otherwise silent chest. 

Vlad looked at Hector's trembling form and said softly "Sypha or Trevor will be in here in a minute. Talk with them. I think it'll help. From what I watched in the mirror they were very good at helping Adrian in moments like this." Before whisking his son out and down back to Vlad's room. 

It used to be he'd take him to his bedroom. But both of those had been soiled and th hiere was a human with a very loud heart in his current one. Something that always made it harder for his son to calm down. So he decided his room was best and was there within a minute. 

Adrian was only starting to calm his horrible sobs. They were thick and filled with deep emotions. Vlad merely held him and kept breathing until he seemed calm enough to be laid in the coffin. He sent a quick message using one of Isaac's night hordes he had in the hall to give to Sypha and Trevor. 

He settled with sitting next to his son who was now staring at the ceiling, still occasionally gulping a sob. Vlad rested his head on the side of the coffin to watch, breathing deeply and wishing he could do more. And after a while Adrian's tears slowed and he was left exhausted. Still he fought sleep, needing to voice his thoughts. "S-sorry… I… my bandages and Hector was just…"

"Too much?" He offered softly and his son nodded, calming in the general quiet of the room. 

"I feel bad. It wasn't his fault… I just got scared, being so close and so tired… please let him know it isn't his fault…" he said fitfully.

"I will. Don't worry. I sent for one of the others to sit with him and calm him. He actually did the best thing he could by ringing the bell." 

Adrian nodded, running a hand through his now shorter hair. "I'm so confused… I want to be in there with him. They all… make me happy. But I'm terrified of them. There hearts mainly, it's so similar to…" he didn't have to finish but his father understood. However to his surprise his eyes lit up talking about heart beats. "I… that gives me an idea… Hector and I, we were going to sleep then we were going to ask but, we want to start the… testing with him as soon as possible. And this is another reason to do so. It'll heal him regardless and slow his heart. My own doesn't bother me nearly as much as it sounds so different." 

Vlad studied him for a moment, debating. "would it ease you into being around people? Having someone closer to you and that's technically alive?"

Adrian looked tired and confused. His voice cracked slightly as he asked "why does it matter if I'm around people?"

His father was quick to answer. There was a firmness in his voice, of someone only wanting the best for another. "I do not want you stuck up in this castle forever Adrian. I am dead, I lean towards staying in long states of stasis naturally. I have no will to change unless acted upon. Such is the nature of what I am. You on the other hand, my dear son, are mercifully very much alive. You will want to be around people and change from time to time. Even if it's in spurts, like your beard you love to sport from time to time." He paused to give a small smirk at Adrian's slightly narrowed eyes at the jab "And in order to do that, you will need help adjusting to… life again. And at the very least, you have two very nice friends that I know you want to be around."

He was quiet, slightly frustrated that he could find no argument. His father was good at that. Precise comments used sparingly. It was much like his fighting style, wait until you can land a few good blows rather than many smaller hits. He knew his son's facial expression well enough to know he agreed so gently he said "Rest son. When you wake, with Hector's blessing, we can start running tests. Though for your sake, and I hope you agree, the next few days perhaps it best you at least sleep in here where it's quiet. Until your comfortable that is." 

Adrian huffed. Part of him actually liked being around Hector. He was interesting and calming. Like an odd mix of Syphas curiosity and Trevor's strength, and a touch of calmness that reminded him of his mother or even himself. But he knew his father was right. He needed proper rest and being around someone with a human heart and scent was just too much then. Still, he mumbled, already dozing off "I plan on seeing him when awake at least. Moment I can I think I want to go back to that room. He's good company… and you need sleep."

His father waved him off "I'll be fine. You rest son. Please…" and with his father's comforting presence he did. His father's cheek resting on the coffin side as he watched his son, lost in thought.

Down a few halls Sypha was sitting up, back against the wall, next to Hector. Trevor was half asleep in the corner but stubbornly there. Hector was hiding under his blankets. He was not nearly as open with the two humans as he had spent less time with them. But he at least, was not nearly as bad off as Adrian had been. But he was worried about him. So much so that he was rambling very quietly to Sypha, in a similar manner he had often done to his pets when something bothered him. "Sypha it was… so bad. He was practically seizing and I was scared he would suffocate, can he suffocate?"

Trevor was actually the one who answered "Yes. According to the beastiery that is. Though it takes twenty minutes. Three if it's on consecrated ground."

Hector swallowed but calmed a small bit at hearing the much longer time frame. "I just. Didn't know what to do and I'm paranoid hes mad or his father is and what I'd I'm punished-"

Sypha interrupted his ramblings with a quiet "You won't be. Adrian would have an absolute fit anyone even thought about it. He cares about you. And us."

Trevor added, trying to lighten the situation as he rested his head on his palms "and believe me. Dhampire fits are not to be trifled with. He's too clever for his own good."

Sypha saw where Trevor was going and leapt on it, hoping to distract their anxious company. "Your just saying that because you still don't know how he hid your knife."

Hector, ever curious, asked shyly "What do you mean?"

She smiled at him and explained in a giggle "when we first started traveling, Trevor kept starting fights because he was paranoid Adrian would drink from us at night-"

"I felt it was a legitimate fear at the time. Had I known he was a giant fucking softy-"

"And so Adrian started to mess with him. If Trevor wanted to be anxious about sleeping around him, he better have reason to be, is what he told me. And so he started to steal Trevor's weapons. Small things here and there. Holy water, a cross. Silver tipped arrows… yet they always reappeared when Trevor actually needed them to fight. It was driving him insane. Finally he took it a step further and hid one of his daggers for him to find a day later in an inn we hadn't reached yet. I don't think I've ever seen a man look so dumbfounded. He even prayed for a curse to be lifted as that was his only explanation."

Trevor huffed arms crossed as Hector was quietly giggling "Perfectly valid explanation. Wouldn't be the first witch I'd pissed off." 

Sypha smirked "You do have a talent for pissing people off" which caused Trevor to stick out his tongue. "Adrian that night, waited until he slept to whisper in his ear to stop accusing friends of false accusations and his items would reappear. And after yet another day where Trevor's whip disappeared he finally let the matter die and he received his weapons back."

"I still want to know how he'd know we'd choose that inn" Trevor muttered as Hector laughed softly at the story. 

However the silver haired man, thinking of the Dhampire, softened and asked softly, not nearly as nervous as before "Will he truly be okay?"

Sypha looked at Trevor, communicating with their eyes. Finally she said "he's… been through this before. He's prone to fits like these. We're had to calm him down from it, it's hard. Trevor had to hold him down usually until he calmed. I used some speaker stories to snap him out of it while he did. He's had them since he was a child is what he told us." 

Hector's mind went to the story he'd told him earlier and was sure that things like that were what bothered him. "That…Makes sense… he's truly struggled with these since childhood?" 

Sypha nodded and smiled as he seemed to relax some. Trevor met her gaze and wiggled his eyebrows I'm a playful question. See shook her head but Trevor ignored her like the dumb ass he was. "So… why worry so much about our dear fanged friend?" 

Hector blushed and shrugged. "I… understand him. And it's rare I understand people. He's also rather kind…" he was adorable trying to sort out exactly what he felt. 

"I find him a bit of a best most of the time. A teenager in an adults body." Trevor said with a laugh to himself. Though he softened adding "Though… he does have a kind heart, the bastard. Even if he is a snob about it."

Sypha rolled her eyes but smiled fondly. "I think he's just twenty… or close to it, and has had too much happen too fast. And is overly defensive about who he is, as I'm sure that's a confusing topic for even him, considering his age. But he has his mother's heart from what I understand." 

"I… never realized he was so young." Hector said, absorbing the information that stood out the most to him. Of course, Hector wasn't much older at twenty two. He'd often felt overwhelmed, having to raise himself that is. And he had a feeling Trevor was much the same. 

"We didn't either, until I pointed out how childlike his arguments with Trevor were. Though Trevor always paid back in kindness." She teased. 

"I felt I handled it better than he did " Trevor said, looking at his nails as if he wasn't bothered. 

Hector snorted and thought about what their trip must have been like. And he soon found himself oddly jealous. These were people who did not shun him for what he was. At least not directly, though he knew Trevor alone had killed quite a few of his creations, not that he could blame them. Relaxing back he admitted softly "You know. Honestly, if more people were like you three, I'd like to think I'd joined your side. Though I am also more of a pacifist when it comes down to being torn, as I was good friends with Vlad before this all happened."

Trevor chuckled "Like us that much? To go on perhaps one of the most eventful and uneventful camping trips I've ever experienced?" And much to Trevor's surprise, he got no jab back as Hector gave him a rather genuine, and flattering, nod. 

Sypha however focused more on the second part of his statement, being the more observant one as she added "At least you'd have company in being torn. All three of us had been betrayed by people, one way or another. But we all agreed there were still too many good people and that's why we did it… Adrian was especially torn, as it was his father he'd have to kill."

Hector nodded, and slowly asked "I know obviously what happened to Adrian but what of you two? If you don't mind me asking." 

Sypha felt Trevor tense and decided to answer first, rather comforted with someone taking so much interest in them. He had the same endless well of feeling Adrian had, especially when they met, though Hector's was not nearly as cold at least. "Well. My parents were killed for witchcraft. As speakers we are often targeted. Thankfully my grandfather took me in. His stories of people, learning how to be a speaker, it helped a lot. Taught me there are no straight lines of good and evil. Though sometimes I still find myself learning that. But it helped me not hate humanity at least, despite my parents death. And that I had to hide I was a woman and a magician, as people wouldn't understand a powerful magic welding woman without violence. But people's stories were enough for me to focus on what was right."

Trevor's eyes softened. He'd never had the courage to ask what happened to her parents. He only knew it was bad. But to hear their families died in such similar ways made him connect with her even more. He then realized it was for them both and said softly "You've seen my hold. As Belmont's we die often in fights. There was only my parents, two sisters and a brother… I was the only one to survive the fire. The church did it, to make people more reliant on them… I was a Belmont though. And while I… didn't care what happened to people for a long time, I think I did feel down. And when I met the speakers, people who were so kind I… it reminded me of my family name. So I took back my house, so to speak." He was rather direct and believed in direct exchange for information like that. "And what of you? Not many humans would agree to the extinction of their own kind. Nor do they often turn to forge mastery."

Hector swallowed. He was terrified of their reactions. But they had told them their stories and … they did still care about Adrian, who did do something similar. And he realized that, apart from Dracula, no one else had ever asked.

So, clenching his fist slightly for courage he explained, looking at the foot of his bed "Well… my parents were horrible people. My father was an alchemist, so magic wasn't taboo in my house, that's important to understand. But he had a special focus in potions and things related to torture. He'd sell them without much thought for others, hell bent on money. He… forced my mother, to have me. She hated me, as I was a reminder for the marriage she was forced into. And my father didn't care about me beyond the fact I would care for him in his old age. He often… often used his devices on me. I was alone. No one allowed their child near the house of evil, as they called it. Some saw the demons my father consorted with. And one day, a high ranking demon sensed my pain. And so he stole the coins from my father's lab one day. They were used originally in a process that would bring back a soul for a time so you could interogate it more. The demon modified it a bit and found me in the field where I often hid. He gave them to me, and showed me I could make my own friends. He gave me my first dog who I-" so far his voice had been oddly calm despite the topic. 

However at the thought of his little pug his heart clenched. He had no idea what happened to Caesar or if had died again. He swallowed his emotions to continue however "I had until very recently. It was an animated corpse, with it's original soul. My creations, I can choose how much of me is in them and how much of themselves. I usually made them almost as they thought in life, with perhaps a bit more loyalty. So it was just a dog. And my dearest friend for many years. His name was Caesar, a little black pug. The demon said I could craft more but I needed to make a forge pact. I agreed, part of my soul for my craft. I finally had friends of sorts. And began to work tirelessly, happy for the first time in my life. And my parents, I don't think they cared it was magic doing it. My father was an alchemist. I think they legitimately hated the idea of me being happy. My father beat me more often, for not acting like a mindless tool. My mother because I had some kind of happiness that she did not. Then one day, I brought back a sweet yellow lab. And my parents had enough. They burnt it to ash, to the point I couldn't ressurect it, before nearly killing me…" he closed his eyes and desperately wished for his little pug.   
"so that night I… I locked them in their house, before burning it. And ever since I haven't trusted a soul, and chose to live away from people, where it was safe. I had my pets and honestly, was rather content. I was still lonely but not overly so. Then I met Vlad. He was kind and actually didn't judge me. He became my first human like friend. It was nice and so when he asked for my help I agreed. I however was under the impression humans were to be culled. Kept from being… violent like they were to me. He lied and I agreed. Carmilla then used this small betrayal to steal me. She did cull them and myself and I realized that perhaps that was not what I wanted either, as she was as bad as my parents. By the end of it up into now, as I told Adrian, I think I realized I wanted everything to simply stop. To not hurt anymore. To have some small bit of companionship and let humans on the whole handle themselves." He opened his eyes and was relieved to see understanding and shock and not hatred. 

Trevor was the first to recover. "That … makes sense. I don't like forged demons, obviously. But… I can see why you did it. And that you won't do that again I think. At least not in a way to hurt the masses. Shame you didn't come along. Adrian doesn't get nearly as pissy with you as he does me."

"Hector also doesn't make poorly timed jokes." Sypha said in a small tease, easing some of Hector's tension. 

Trevor noticed this and, wanting to relieve tension, dramatically put his hand over his heart and said in a rather decent impersonation of Adrian's more snobbish voice "Im sorry I have a superior sense of humour." Which caused them all three to laugh, Hector wincing slightly as his ribs hadn't finished healing. 

The room took on a softer calm. And Sypha said softly "Hector, are you feeling well enough to sleep? We can stay in here if you'd like…"

"No no. It's fine. I've kept you both long enough. Sorry about that, I just… you're both good people." He settled on finally. 

Sypha grinned and Trevor blushed with a small smile of his own. Despite all they'd done for others, it was very rare to hear such things. Sypha patted his shoulder lightly. "You rest then. If you need anything were down the hall. I think some of Isaac's servants are acting as normal servants of you need them to get something. There's one in the hall at least."

Hector raised an eyebrow and smelled the air. Now she pointed it out he could smell the subtle sulphur and the salt that always accompanied Isaac's creations specifically.

Trevor stood and stretched, resting an arm around Syphas waste as he yawned "Don't let werewolves eat your toes." A saying his parents had said countless times and had never left him, especially when he was sleepy. 

Hector raised an eyebrow but couldn't help but chuckle "Alright… thank you again, both of you…" he said as they smiled and left the room. He relaxed back and sighed rather happily. Sure talking about his past was not the most pleasant of topics. But he felt closer to the couple, and he couldn't help but feel happiness about that. His mind played over the conversation, and his thoughts on tomorrow, with Adrian, and before he knew it, he was out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to hug them all. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support so far!


	21. Ch21

Ch21  
Adrian had not slept in a week. Everytime he tried the same memory would hit him full force. He'd arrived minutes too late. Litteral minutes. He ran to the crown only to hear here familiar terrified heart, stop on the stake. Body burnt beyond recognition. 

The castle was a few days travel, but added in with the exhaustion and utter devastation made the journey take a week. The castle was silent. Dusty even as if no one had moved into the main rooms. 

Adrian's jaw was set as he slowly approached his father's office. He couldn't be serious about killing all of humanity. Or rather, he hoped he could calm the chaotic vampire. His father needed family right then, that was all. 

He opened the door. His father was in the office chair. They argued and Adrian was horrified to find his father really did intend to do this. To go against his mother's dying wish that he had heard faintly as he ran to the city. The fight turned heated. He couldn't let him, and the exhausted Dhampire had no choice but to fight… 

He didn't last ten seconds. The next thing he knew he saw his father's face, eyes a deep red, not truly even seeing him as he held his son down and ripped violently through his rib cage, gouging bone. Long nails scratching his frantically beating heart before Adrian blacked out. He then woke, gasping for air, body bleeding out, on the office floor, alone. Some how he managed to drag himself to the mirror, and transport himself to Gresit, where he had been living under ground for some time. He had no idea how he lived as his heart was litterally bare to the world. Pain wracked through him and he managed to make it to his coffin, passing out again once he injected himself with the vault I.V. 

As his vision faded he gasped awake, panting. His hand falling directly to his chest where he was relieved to find skin. His heart firmly still in his chest. He was able to calm enough to see where he was, to remember. 

He was in his parents room. His father was staring at him with concern, and Adrian almost relaxed but he caught sight of his claws, which hung over the coffin lid. 

He swallowed, irrationality taking over. He floated out of bed and mumbled before his father could ask "I-I… I'm going to the library." Before leaving the tired vampire, floating down the hall. Had he had the energy or focus he'd have turned into a wolf or bat. But even so the silence and cool stone was comforting. Made him more alert as he floated in the mercifully silent library. A place of peace for all in the Tepes house. 

His father watched him go, burrying his head in his hands. He had watched Adrian's eyes settled on his hands and knew what the nightmare had been about. It was one he often suffered the few times after he'd failed to try and truly sleep. 

He remembered that day as a human does a fever dream. There's been a fight. And then the pure rage he'd felt at his wife's death spilled out in the worst way it could. He was so utterly thankful that, as a vampire, he had no stakes on hand. So instead he had acted on instinct, as one the only ways to kill a vampire was to rip out their heart. And in his furry he'd nearly done that to his son. The only reason he'd stopped was because the heart, the heart he'd worked so hard to keep beating up until that point, had stopped. A pause in it's normal rythme, even when pacing like mad. It gave him enough sense to instead shock it, as he had done when Adrian was born. And, by some miracle, it started to beat again. 

He left after that, terrified of accidentally killing him again. Terrified of himself. And now Adrian was suffering nightmares about it. About him. On top of everything else his too young son had to deal with.

Despite growing up loved and in a castle, he often felt his lovely son had to mature too quickly, even for being a Dhampire. He rested his head on the wall over on his wife's side of the bed, next to the portrait. "Lisa… even now I… even now I'm hurting him." He pulled back to look at her face, not caring if bloody tears over spilt or not. "why couldn't it have been me to die? You're… you're so much better than me, in every way… or son needs you so much more than me…" 

He stared at the portrait only a moment longer. Willing himself to calm down. She had encouraged his return. Comforted him. Still loved him. 

God he missed her… but someone else did as well. And that person needed him. 

He turned to get ready, trying to think of what was best. To his surprise, he heard a heart beat walk past his door. Isaac. Perhaps he would help the vampire clear his chaotic mind, he often did. So, pulling himself together, he dressed quickly and put on the strong confidence he often presented around anyone besides his wife and son. Isaac heard the door and turned in some surprise. He was wearing all black. A rather comfortable outfit that he planned to use both when forging and when be wasn't. Vlad was secretly relieved to smell no fresh blood, knowing the mad had not yet punished himself today. "Good evening Isaac. Where are you heading?" 

The man smiled and bowed slightly "The kitchens and then perhaps library. I wanted to see what you meant about pact allies." 

Vlad smiled and asked softly "Mind if I join you? Hector was equally as curious and I'll admit, it's been a few centuries since I've really studied forging, as I can not practice it."

"I would be delighted." Isaac said truthfully. And so the two began to walk, Isaac casually dismissing his guard. 

Dracula watched in some interest. "I don't think I ever asked but, what do they do when dismissed temporarily?"

Isaac shrugged and smiled fondly "Whatever they like. They are more base creatures at heart. They have no wish for schemes or higher thinking. Much more content to rest or cause minor mischief to keep themselves entertained and practiced." 

"That explains why pets for so easily to Hector then I suppose?" And Vlad was content to see Isaac nod with a small smile. He appreciated the vampire taking interest in their passions. Even if it did involve Hector, someone he was still very mixed in opinion on at the moment. 

"yes. He keeps his at rest most of the time. But they are more loyal because of it I will admit. More attuned to his passion. But this makes their fighting technique very hit or miss. They fight with more passion and strength than mine, but with far less focus and precision." 

Vlad nodded, listening intently. "It fits you both. You've always had a focus even I admire Isaac." 

The compliment made the man smile even more as he nodded, "thank you, Lord Vlad. That means a lot to me." He opened the kitchen door and held it for the vampire, closing it behind them both. To his surprise, Vlad also moved to the counters to cook. He raised an eyebrow "You cook? Why?"

Vlad chuckled and began to pull out ingredients. "Well. I had too much time on my hands. And when my wife arrived her cooking was borderline dangerous so someone had to teach her, so she wouldn't poison herself if she wanted a snack while I was asleep… I'm doing this right now for Adrian. He's … had a rough morning." 

Isaac nodded, listening intently as he picked fruit. He was rather fond of fruit, of sweet things. A lesser known fact he supposed. Caring about the vampire he asked, cutting apples, "May I ask what happened? I know you said he was recovering from an attack of silver."

Vlad nodded and began to crack eggs without even thinking. "He is. Rather well actually, considering what all happened to his body. I wouldn't be surprised if we can take his bandages off tomorrow… but that was not what was wrong this morning. He… had a panic attack last night. And a nightmare about me to follow. I have a feeling we will run into him in the library, he often hides there when upset, and I hope at least, he's calmed enough to eat." 

Isaac was always so calm, it kept the overly anxious father calm as he spoke. He began to select chicken to cook as he said "He most likely will. Books are a good distraction for a troubled mind. They are pure thought. The focused form of what people could be. Pure concepts and ideas, without the general stupidity that tends to surround humans in their daily life." 

"I… never thought of them that way. But, I suppose that is true. You sound more like Adrian. He is rather fond of philosophy and trying to understand life." Vlad agreed as he started to prepare the an egg based dish he'd picked up in the middle East. Despite it having no meat, Adrian was very fond of meat considering his heritage, it was actually one of son's favourite breakfasts. 

Isaac raised an eyebrow "And how do you view books?" He asked before taking a slice of apple to nibble. 

Vlad thought about that for a moment, the pan filled with green spices sizzling softly as he had used magic to start the stove. "I suppose I use them as tools more than anything. I'm an engineer at heart. I'd much rather understand a machine and go create it than sit and contemplate it's existence or how it may interact with the world. I think it had to do with my own conflicting nature."

"How so?" Isaac asked with interest. 

"Well I… before I was turned, and even after in down ways, I've always been logical. Not necessarily focused like you but I like to evaluate things. Which in a way made me the perfect person to embody chaos. After all, what is more chaotic. A man driven solely by passion of a man who has to constantly fight between being logical and irrational. Polar opposites create the chaos I hold. Trying to find answers in philosophy goes against my nature, as I am bound to not understand reality, it creates too much peace. But rather I am to understand just enough and not enough so there is constant conflict that I have learned to accept." 

Isaac thought about this for a moment. Moving next to him to cook his chicken. "Is that why you are so much more human than the other vampires?"

Now it was class turn to look confused "What do you mean?" 

"Well. You like us. Yet you are supposed to hunt us. You go against nature and yet, you still keep true to it by hunting and showing your power. You act human and yet act stronger than any other. A man who loved a human yet kills humanity. A Dhampire son whom he tried to kill yet saves. Living yet dead. All a contradiction." 

He looked at the man in awe as he moved to take his son's food off the stove. " I… suppose that's true. And it. It answers a question I never understood myself."

"Such as?" He asked, occasionally adding spices to the food in front of him. 

"Well. To turn into what I am, I simply used magic to create chaos. I wanted to be more powerful than any god or devil, thanks to things that happened in my human life. I was furious with them… I was a Roman in the time of it's decline. Under Commodus' rule. My family were technically some of the first Christians, as it was not long after the religion took off. We lived… in less than favourable conditions near the Alps. I don't remember much apart from some very traumatic events... Anyways, when I created and embodied chaos, using magic that I don't even fully remember due to how it worked, it changed me into a vampire. Choosing a form that fit the energy best. Before me I think only a handful of my kind existed. There were some in Greece from rumours I'd heard but that was as far as I knew then. In a way it made it easier. People didn't have the same taboos. Silver wasn't as common, I was less attacked in the streets. Of course being a newborn filled with more power than God, some towns may have been destroyed. I don't remember much. Eventually I hid in a cave on Vesuvius, and used the mountains anger and local fear of it to practice my powers in peace. Honestly it was a shame I didn't have a soul, as if I'd gone into forging I'd have a lot of material. I wasn't far from Herculaneum. I could smell the bodies even after so many decades." 

Isaac was fascinated as he readied his plate. Vlad moved to make himself a cup of blood as well, needing it for energy. Isaac thought for a moment, studying him. "That explains a lot, especially about your vast knowledge, though it does raise one question." 

"Hmm?" He asked, leaning against the counter, sipping his goblet of blood quite contently. 

"If you are Roman, why is your name Vlad? I thought they had … very unoriginal names." He said, recalling a few primary sources he'd used to practice learning Latin. 

Vlad looked some how a bit embarrassed as he chuckled. "They do. No my… honestly I don't remember my name. I remember my father's name he used at home, and my mothers. Both Hebrew family names. Though they went by different names in public. But I… hadn't heard mine in so long that, when I started to talk to people again I had forgotten it. So I took names that fit the culture I was in. I went by Mathias for a time, as it sounded vaguely like what I think my birth name was, until it got such a… reputation that I needed a new one. This one has one but I'm at a point I have such power it doesn't matter. To people I am dead. And my name was Dracula. I am fine with that. Long as I get to see the ones I hold close actually survive…" he sighed, mind falling back to millina old memories. They were so foggy with age and mortality it was hard to recall them. But the small bits he did recall he clung to. A dragon guarding it's sacred horde. 

Isaac nodded and was oddly comforted that he was considered close. "Well. I think we actually have a chance at that." And it was true. They did, against all odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed with lore a bit I know, but it felt right (nothing to do with the fact I am a classics majorXD). Also I chose that region for his mortality for a couple of reasons (my fiance's family is from there and I have a basic idea of what it may have looked like in my head). The reason I wanted him from the Roman era actually more has to do with his technology (we forgot many things from the Roman era and didn't recall it until much. Much later. Such as plumbing.) Though of course there are things he came up with on his own too. But I could see him taking inspiration from a lot of things he would have seen in his early life. 
> 
> Also the egg based dish was an omlett (or the first version of one) but they weren't called that at the time.   
> It's apparently really close to a modern middle eastern dish that is primarily green due to its spices. 
> 
> Thank you for the support so far!


	22. Ch22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning. Long chapter with some heavy stuff as well as a few sexual revelations (and sexual acts, thanks to venom) and plenty of awkward Dhampire moments.

Ch22  
Books always managed to calm Adrian. They were a good distraction. And useful if the right ones were studied. And while he had liked the companionship of the past few weeks, he needed the silence the library provided. 

He was still weak. And bending was painful. But he could float about easily enough, grabbing books three stories off the ground. He collected a small stack, deciding to read until he felt calm enough to visit his father and Hector. In the meantime he decided to lay across one of the couches, in front of a cool window. It was night, do the curtains automatically drew to show the star filled sky. He was drawn to it as the air coming off the glass was frigid across his always too warm skin. Well. Too warm for him, for others he was still chill to the touch. 

The air was soothing and he began to read about forge mastery. Before now he has no interest in it for himself, nor did he now. Having been raised by a vampire he was taught to latch onto what soul he had to the point it was so ingrained he couldn't imagine using it in a business like deal. But he was interested in it's functionality and principals. If he was going to help the forge masters might as well understand what they were doing. Also Hector made him curious about his line of work. 

He wasn't reading fast for him, but still faster than a human. So he was done with a few books when he smelled delicious food. He was calmer now and so perked up when his father entered. He was only slightly surprised to hear a new heart beat as well. But the smell of salt and sulphur answered who it was rather quickly. 

Naturally he sat up but immediately regretted this with a grimace, deciding to lay back down and prop himself up a bit on the arm of the couch instead, adjusting his annoying I.V. which he rehung on the rack when he sat down. He had been raised to be a proper prince, so doing so around others made him feel terribly awkward. 

But his father did not seem to mind as he came over with a soft concerned smile. "Hello Adrian… I was coming with Isaac to read up on a couple of things and thought you'd like some breakfast as well?" 

He was grateful he didn't feel anxious looking at him, despite his nightmare. So he nodded "Thank you father… I already pulled a few if you want to look through them. Though they're more about forging than pacts." 

He put down his book and rather happily ate, touched his father had made one of his childhood favourites. His father nodded and flitted away to grab a few more to add to the communal stack before sitting in a nearby chair. Isaac for his part skimmed the titles and decided they would suffice before sitting in the other chair facing the door. He selected a book as Vlad asked "Hector's talk peak your interest then?" 

Isaac had to stop himself from laughing as the young Dhampire blushed. But he answered in his general proper and soft voice "That and the guards as well. I spent the better part of last year fighting the night hordes. Might as well learn about them as well. They seem a bit more complex than I originally thought." 

"Many things are more complex than people first think." Isaac agreed softly, turning his attention to the book in his lap. Vlad nodded in agreement, choosing a book of his own.

Adrian smiled and continued to eat quietly. Despite his awkward position Vlad could tell he was instinctually trying to be as polite as possible. He couldn't help but smile at that before turning his direction to the book in front of him. He read fastest of course, and within minutes was half way through the book. He sipped his blood, very happily reminded of the many times he Lisa and Adrian would sit doing this. Lisa and him on the couch, her warm head on his shoulder. Adrian on a chair or the fall, reading or sometimes sketching. Quiet but content.

He was nearly so lost in memory that he had to reread the lines he was on. When he did however he said in a soft but excited explanation. "As. It is as I thought. So a forge master may be disciplined in multiple realms, though the remainder of the soul must be agreed on between the gods in question… I have a few particularly wicked souls that I have a feeling Lucifer would be highly interested in. I could probably get him to trade for the two of you. As could many others like me. It just depends on who fits best and what you two are willing to accept…" 

Adrian listened in interest, and Isaac looked up, calculating as ever. "Good. Who should we side with then do you think? I rather like this idea of having options. Even if I am planning on giving up my mortality."

Dracula set the book down and grabbed another saying "There are many. Mine would be easiest, and perhaps work the best as I am a vampire myself and I know that vampires I personally kill or that are connected with me end up in my realm. I wonder if it would help connections… but if you are looking for realms … ah. Here. There are three I think that would also fit you. One based on creativity, land of the muses. The souls here are deep with intellect as far as forging. The realm itself causes you to create constantly. It seems peaceful otherwise, but they draw on the energy you create there… a very similar one exists for dreams where they seek ideas… and a third one about revenge and satisfaction. Forged creatures would be stronger here, and the souls feel extreme anger at whatever is offended but also extreme satisfaction upon vengeance so there is an element of fulfillment."

Isaac listened carefully. "And … what would your realm be like?" 

Vlad sighed, looking up at him. There were no books on this topic. He was the soul perpetuator. "complex. Yet simple. Existence in my realm simply gives me power. What happens to the souls are dependent on my moods, to keep them truly chaotic. If I am in a moment of frenzy to create, the souls do the same. If I am happy, their happiness is extreme. Rueful and the souls are in anguish. If I hurt they hurt as bad or worse than me… it's a gamble. Chaotic. Though according to Lisa if I was friends in my life with a soul, things tend to be safer and more mild. In moments of anguish, she was safe, but surrounded by the ruins of our home. Same with regret. But if I had a rare pleasant thought the feeling was beautiful according to her… you won't be very focused or in control however." 

Isaac thought for a long moment, Adrian studying him with curiosity as he finished the last of his meal. "Perhaps… after hopefully many centuries, that is what I need." Isaac said, turning back to his book. 

Adrian nodded and decided after finishing his breakfast he felt calm. "Father, if you're ready, I can go and see if Hector is awake? Might as well start testing…" he worked very hard to hide any eagerness in his voice, as he was looking forward to conversation with the silver haired man

If his father noticed he had the tact to hide it. "Of course. If you are sure you feel up to it. Bring these too, so we can discuss forge pacts. I don't want him forging until he has healed enough to walk so we have time for any needed ritual. Though I think it will just be a conversation with beings for me." 

Adrian nodded and awkwardly floated up to turn so he was vertical as bending ached too much for his liking. But he floated down, hovering less than a foot off the ground, taking the books with a small smile. 

A stair case later he was peaking his head into the room. Hector was groggy but awake, fiddling with his bandages. However his eyes went instantly up and he gave a small smile seeing Adrian. "Evening." He mumbled, sitting up.

"Evening… I apologise for yesterday. I promise it was nothing you did. I'm just prone to attacks from time to time." He said, floating shyly in. 

"I know. Trevor and Sypha told me… they are quite nice. I can see why you like them." Hector admitted fondly.

Adrian hummed in agreement and, feeling rather confident after his cool down this morning, slipped into his spot on the still pushed together beds. He was relieved to see Hector relax at this and set the book between them. "Father said to bring this along. He wants to talk to you about pacts. Isaac it seems is going with father, from what I can tell at least." 

Hector nodded "I probably will as well. Though I might make a special arrangement for animals, if possible." He wasn't as jumpy today but Adrian sensed an air of excitement regardless. 

"I'm sure father will accommodate… though he might ask for a horse or something to that effect. He's rather fond of them, but it's hard to find one that doesn't run in fear." Adrian said thoughtfully. 

Hector raised an eyebrow. "I honestly never would have guessed that. But… if I keep my forging, I'd be happy to. It's been a while since I've made horse related creatures." He said, mind already shaping what it would look like. But his curiosity turned towards his friend as he asked "And what of you? Out of all of us you… you've earned at least some sort of… something. Anything." 

Adrian was utterly grateful he didn't say reward, for many reasons. "I… no. I haven't. Killing your father, being an idiot, it's not a good thing. I've been lucky enough for him, the real him, to return." 

Hector's eyes were too soft, too round, Adrian decided as he looked away. Still he couldn't stop the man from saying "Adrian…" there was a pause, Hector trying to figure out how to comfort him, as Sypha and Trevor had done last night. Finally he settled on "What about me then? You are the first person I've met that… hasn't required anything from me. You've been nothing but kind. Surely that is worth something?"

That took the Dhampire off guard. For so long he'd been the sleeping soldier, a character he hated, that he hadn't noticed anything he, as Adrian, had done. But he had been nice, he even liked him. Still he had enough self guilt and loathing to not admit his more recent deeds out loud. Instead he settled on "a sable… if you must know."

Hector was not expecting that. "What's a… sable? I've never heard of them." 

Now Adrian was a bit flustered. "It's-its a type of, well deer is the closest you'd know, from Africa. They're quite beautiful. I like their fur, it's sleek and black. And they have very elegant horns." He said, finding it such an oddly personal thing to admit, but he had been rather fond of them since he first saw one in his father's mirror. They looked strong, oddly beautiful, sometimes awkward, but also gentle. And he felt a connection with that. 

Hector listened with interest and cocked his head in thought. "show me sometime. I'm far more fond of learning about animals than humans." 

Adrian smiled at that idea, not even registering how happy the thought made him when his father entered the room with a polite nod. "Good evening Hector. Glad to see you awake." Hector responded as well, settling back. The room had an energy of change about it that affected each person differently. But the eldest and most resistant to change brushed it off easily as said "Right… I'm going to take a few samples from you both, I need to get the proportions right." And as he spoke be sat down a doctor's bag on a near table and pulled out an awkwardly familiar device for Adrian as well as syringes. It was a bowl covered in thick leather. Two darker marks were on one end and the smell of rather fresh blood was hovering above it. 

As Adrian huffed like a child about to take some awful medication, his father chuckled and moved to unhook his IV saying "you'll need a few moments of just your blood in your system. I'll take samples from Hector first." He said softly as his son huffed again, glaring at the barbaric and utterly uncomfortable device at the foot of the bed. 

Hector was utterly curious by Adrian's reaction, so much so that he didn't even notice his blood being drawn. Softly he asked the blonde "What's got you so… worked up?"

Adrian wanted to pinch his nose at the choice of phrasing and his father had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at it as well. But instead he answered dryly "it's one of the few ways to extract venom. Otherwise he'd have to shove needles into the gland- which might be preferable but it can cause damage, or rip out my teeth. It milks them much like you would milk a snake for venom." 

Hector still looked confused. "Oh. Then why are you looking at it like you want to throttle it?" 

Adrian had come to realize over the past few days that he and Hector shared a very similar fatal flaw. They were unashamedly curious about everything. 

But to save his father the awkwardness of explaining why Adrian answered with a sigh. "It is supposed to replicate biting and drinking from someone. Something I'm already generally disinclined to. The bowl is filled to the brim in human blood. It has a small portal in it connecting directly to the vaults so it won't run dry. There's two marks where I'm supposed to put my fangs as well as a small vent at the top so I can smell the blood. Under one fang is a collection chamber with a smaller portal the size of a needle head that goes to a collection chamber in the lab, and the other goes directly into the blood as I drink. Venom will not continue to flow if it is not mixed with blood, so we don't waste it… I've used it twice in my life for research. The first time was just awkward as I was a child. Just like a normal feeding but a bit sweeter. But the other was after I could make thralls, to see if my venom had changed…" Adrian left it there and hoped Hector remembered enough of their conversation the day before as Adrian was already blushing a deep pink, quite impressive for a man with only half the amount of blood in all honesty. 

Hector's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but then relaxed with a small "Oh… really? Even that?" He said, gesturing to the bowl as Dracula pretended he wasn't in the room, taking several blood samples. 

Adrian nodded, saying softly "So, not only is it uncomfortable but uh. Is awkward as well…" he shuddered and continued to glare at the object as if it offended his entire being. 

His father, unable to avoid his next comment said softly, pointedly not looking at his son "Which is why he will be using it last and in a different room. Several rooms down. And maybe a floor too." 

"Can't, haven't gotten around to repairing that floor yet." The Dhampire said, happy to change the subject. 

His father nodded "I'll handle that. I have a few other more… pertinent matters to attend to but Isaac has agreed to let me employ his staff in order to repair the castle soon enough. And the Belmont hold, as a sign of good faith … and I think Leon would have wanted that." 

Adrian rarely heard his father speak of the first Belmont. He knew they were friends though he never told Trevor, as he doubted he'd believe him. But he nodded saying softly "I agree… and I think Trevor would approve as well." 

His father nodded and moved over to him, gently holding down his arm with a gloves hand. And to Adrian's credit, he held back any flinching, even as the first syringe entered his slow, near room temperature, veins. The dhampire watched in vague curiosity as the blood slowly filled the small glass tube. It was stickier he knew, acting almost like a gel than liquid. But he could bleed his own blood. It wasn't useless, he reminded himself as he felt his own slow heart. "It's a good thing Trevor is not awake. Otherwise I don't think he'd ever stop spitting out bloodletting jokes." 

"Is my new pupil really that terrible at comedy?" His father asked, a soft smile playing on pale lips. 

Adrian raised an eyebrow "I'm surprised you're teaching him. But yes, he is awful. I mean. Yes I too see the irony of a Belmont befriending a Dhampire, I am not blind to that, but at some point he needs other material." He said shaking his head fondly, newly shortened blond curls tickling his cheek. 

"He sounds like he's descended from Leon then, if that's the case." His father snorted. Then he grew serious as he finished the last vile. Trying to not think too deeply on the meaning of this, he handed Adrian the bowl and said "Last room down the hall is clean I believe. And out of earshot." 

Adrian locked his jaw, slipping out of bed and floated out of the room quickly, nearly teleporting. His face was utterly flushed in embarrassment and dread. But he had little choice and something of this nature was bound to come up eventually, as both sides of his being had a libido. Still the thought of being vulnerable in that sense made him feel rotten down to his core, though the click of the lock behind him helped slightly. 

He glared at the bed as if it was an enemy. His mind was replaying the scene from just a few weeks ago. Relaxed in bed, too distracted by thoughts to sleep. People slipping into bed next to him, hands-

He forced his eyes away from the bed. Instead he settled for the floor. The hard cold stone on his back did help some, as it was so different from the bed he'd been attacked on, even if it did make his wounds throb slightly. He ignored this and grabbed a few pillows off the bed so he could drink while laying down, it always made him light headed. 

Then he stared at the enemy. A harmless little bowl filled with human blood and thin pig skin tightly wrapped over it. The small slit leaked the smell of blood pleasantly through the air and under it were two dyed indents. It in itself was harmless. But what if meant was to replicate one of the most intimate acts he was capable of. Feeding, which usually was accompanied with sex when venom was involved. 

He wanted to puke. But, he grounded himself. He had to do this. It would appease any fighting from Isaac, help Hector… and while it may be one of the last things he wanted to do then, he reminded himself it'd only be a few minutes at most, and rationally, no one would hurt him here. 

So with that small ounce of courage he held up the bowl, and smelled the scent, letting himself get lost in it. He closed his eyes and remembered the few but rather decent night's he had fed properly in Gresit. And on the memory of a red headed man with a rather captivating laugh, his fangs were nearly dripping and he was able to bite the near human like skin. 

The fang trapped in glass scrapped awkwardly and painfully in the small vial. But the one leading to the bowls content of blood went in comfortably, if not a little lopsided as it had no resistance. He was able to convince his body he was feeding as blood trickled through the hole and he started to drink. 

The venom mixed very, very quickly. He let out a small moan in the back of his throat at the sensation. His mind became fuzzy with pleasure, and soon enough his own blood went straight down. His body began dealing pleasure in anyway that it could, wanting more and more of the bliss that was covering his throat, utterly gluing him to the bowl. Venom was dripping profusely and his body felt like it was on fire. His mind not fully there, began to slip a hand under his thin nightshirt and slipping into his under clothes. 

Had he been even remotely conscious he wouldn't have been surprised to find himself rock hard. Right now he was not even registering himself right then. Just carnal pleasure. 

Some part of him, wanted his hands to trail even further. He liked both men and women but above all else he loved to be dominated. But then his somewhat existant mind trailed to the most recent trauma at one small brush in the wrong place and his blood felt cold. 

It felt like he was trapped then. His body craving for a hand to relieve his harden length as he slowly drank his fill. But his mind stuck in the feeling of intrusion, being held down and covered in silver. 

He wanted to fuck

He wanted to puke

He closed his eyes and, after a few more seconds, he willed himself to produce more venom and sink into pleasure. His mind tried to follow as his free hand began to move. He groaned into the bowl, a bit of blood trickling down his chin as his hand brought small needed sparks of desire to his stomach. His mind was merciful as it followed, bringing up images he had been attracted to. Trevor shirtless in a river, his toned body drawing Adrian's eyes to nice narrow hips. A rather curvy black haired woman with long braids he'd slept with soft breasts bouncing above him. Syphas devilish smirk, pink lips and sassy remarks. Silver hair with piercing silver blue eyes, a rough hand that could grab his hips and-"

He came with a small cry, his fangs pumping out blissful venom with his length, making him feel boneless. For one moment he was nothing but pleasure. 

Then harsh reality hit him again as his fangs finally stopped and he could lower the bowl ungracefully to his side. He felt unbearably full. His chest was covered in his finish as he panted. His brain slowly caught up and he realized he'd been crying. His cheeks were wet and his chin was a mix of tears and blood. He was a mess of tears and blood. 

He couldn't decide what to feel. Part of him felt the scars wrapping around his body. Constructing him. Even now he could feel them still on and in him, cuffing those horrible cuffs. The pain and violation that came with it. The fear of death… that part of him sobbed. 

But there was confusion as well. And fear. So much overwhelming fear. He had thought of his friends, though not for the first time if he was honest. After all he did have eyes, and they were beautiful. But the last, Hector, was new. And it had thrilled him, the idea of being taken by him. He felt sturdy but gentle. And he was captivating Adrian in every way as of late. Which terrified him. He couldn't, he didn't want to get close. To be vulnerable to anyone. Silver. Pain. But another part of him did. He wanted to admire him. Learn more about him. To further their new tentative friendship. And the more primal part of him wanted Hector to fuck his ever loving brains out. 

He was a mess. 

But he was also Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, and cleaning up after messes had sort of become his thing. So he breathed and tried to think logically. Which was difficult as he was covered in a mix of sweat, blood, and cum, so decided his shirt at least was a lost cause, and used it to clean himself as well as he could, wrinkling his nose in mild disgust. Mercifully his house coat was saved and he slipped that on instead. 

Now he could think a bit. The cold room cooling his overheated skin. So. He was traumatized of sex. This he knew. Traumatized of intimacy. Another known fact. But he also did still physically crave both. An annoying but true statement. And a new thing he had learned about himself, he had a crush on Hector. Great. But, as he had learned with Trevor and Sypha, these things did not have to be connected. He could find attraction both mentally and physically and not act on it. He could. 

But god some part of him really. Really. Wanted to. 

It was odd how much it hit him. The urge to want to connect. It had been there for a few people but never like this. And it scared him. But he also was not a coward, much to his annoyance. So he had three options ahead of him. The first he rejected almost instantly, avoiding Hector. The idea of not being able to ramble to the equally curious human who was nothing but gentle and sturdy all in a maddingly intoxicating way sounded like a fate worse than death. The second option would be to act as he had the past week. Admire him from a far but never act on it. Which sounded miserable and lonely but ultimately safer. But… wasn't he tired of being miserable? Would he be more miserable in a physical and or emotional relationship?

Depends on the person. He thought honestly. 

And the third option would be to mercilessly flirt and pine in the small hope Hector returned this liking and wanted to progress their relationship in some manner. 

Dangerous. High risk high reward. 

He chewed on his bottom lip carefully, habit keeping him from piercing his skin with his needle like fangs. And after a minute he came to a conclusion. 

Option two with an amendment. He'd act as he was, no hope for anything more but, if Hector chose to be close enough to him, after all he had been through as well, then surely Adrian was brave enough to do the same. At least he'd understand. And if he was the one approached well. Perhaps it lowered the risk slightly. 

And, he thought, if Hector does eventually want more, then perhaps he'd consult Trevor or Sypha about it. Or maybe even his father. They had decent judgement on people as a whole, and he had varying degrees of trust for the three of them. So maybe they could steer him clear of more potential threats to his life and into an actual relationship. 

God he missed his mother. She was often his go to in anything remotely human it emotional. His father was too extreme and Adrian too gentle. He missed her so much it ached. 

At least he had his friends, and some family, he reminded himself. 

And with that thought he stood with a small groan. He was grateful his panic over Hector managed to distract him from his painful scars and memories. He tended to do that, Adrian thought with a small blush. 

Shaking his head and gathering his thoughts, he picked up the bowl, hid the shirt in mild shame, and decided his body felt taxed and relieved enough to walk out. His decision over Hector filing him with confidence as decisions often did with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like please comment and leave kuddos! I'm enjoying writing this so far. I have some big plans. And am on 28 on my to upload chapters list, so more to look forward to (now finals are done).


	23. Ch23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for awkwardness and playing around with vamperism

Ch23   
Vlad wasn't in the room when Adrian arrived back, surprising Hector by actually walking, even if his hip wanted to split in two. He was laying in bed, trying to use his stump to hold the book still while his other turned the page. His brows were knit stubbornly as he nearly growled at the book in his lap for falling again when he tried to turn the page. "I swear if I don't inherit your telekinesis, I'm giving up on literacy and am joining the speakers, they can at least tell me what the hell a book says." 

Adrian laughed, how could he not, as he settled next to him as before, his hips and stomach hating having to bend to lay down but leaving him alone once settled. "Don't worry. It's one of the first things people tend to get. As a baby I would often accidentally do it and throw entire book shelfs across rooms when I felt ignored. Or bored." 

Hector smirked at the thought of a baby Adrian, blonde curls and pink cheeked, pouting as he wasn't observed for more than ten seconds, sending book cases for his vampire father to chase. "that must have been entertaining." 

"It was, especially when I gained control but didn't tell my father I had yet. It was funny at five, to make certain things fly off shelves at utterly amusing times." He said, staring at the ceiling, small smile on his pale pink lips, one fang sticking out, also slightly pink.

The colour reminded Hector of what had just happened and before he could stop himself he asked awkwardly "So did that… device thing work?" 

This caused them both to awkwardly blush. Adrian nodded and said in a stiff tone "Yes. He should have um. Plenty to work with." 

"And… are you okay?" He said, understanding in those soft silver eyes. And God if that did not melt Adrian's poor half dead heart nothing would. He understood and cared. He wasn't judging and knew how traumatic it was, or at least an idea. 

"Yes." He said with such confidence it surprised even himself "Yes I … I think I'm okay. I don't know if I want to… be that vulnerable again anytime soon but. I think I'm okay." Hector had the ability to make him painfully honest with those genuine eyes. 

The man in question smiled a bit and nodded, leaning back to look at the ceiling, book flopping to his side. "Think he'll take a while? I'm… a bit excited honestly."

Adrian rolled his eyes playfully, relaxing as too looked at the ceiling. "Why? It's not that glamorous. Dangerous even. And there's endless time…" he said waving his hand. 

"I mean. Everything is endless. We just change states." Hector said with a shrug. 

"You sound like my mother." He said without thinking. But he regretted it the moment it left his overly soft lips. 

"How?" Said the forge master in confusion now. And as curiosity was like catnip to the man, Adrian could tell my his voice he was hyper focused in interest. 

"She … wanted to be turned. She didn't want to leave my father and myself behind. But my father is- there are very few things in this world that can scare him. But the unknown is one. And he doesn't remember mortality so he didn't want her to give it up. One of her arguments was what you just gave. Then after my… small falling out, she convinced him to travel as a man for a year. Just as when you two met. And she hoped it'd give him an idea of mortality at least so he wouldn't be so opposed to her turning. But Well. We both returned too late…" his voice trailed off as sadness entered his eyes. 

The heart beat. The screams. 

The silence. 

He was shaken from his thoughts with a gentle pat from Hector. "I'm sorry." Hector said, eyes deep in understanding. He remembered Vlad's sudden appearance. The pain in his voice.They had the same expression in their eyes, he noted. God he wished more than ever he could take that pain away. 

Adrian appreciated the small gesture and nodded, gathering his thoughts. Before either could say more his father returned with a cart full of equipment. He looked focused, which was reassuring to the young Dhampire. He wasted no time in explaining "It took a bit longer than I thought it would but I think I've come up with an idea on how we are going to do this… though I don't know if you'll agree to it. We can't do it over time as I thought, human blood, Dhampire blood and venom fight too much. But if it's mixed all at once and pumped through with your blood all at once, then it will stay balanced. Human blood mixing with venom and Dhampire blood, making a full half and half." 

Adrian's brow furrowed. "Why not just mix the venom in directly then?" 

"Because while it isn't as potent, it's still too harsh. It needs a transitional material. A buffer. And your blood acts as that." He said, adjusting an odd silver machine covered in rubber tubing and glass viles. Definitely a more advanced machine of his own design. 

"I see… and where's the part that I won't like?" He said, tone utterly suspicious. He adjusted in bed, trying hard not to seem too nervous.

His father kept his back to him as he said "He'll need more venom. Directly from you, another amount equal to earlier should suffice. And I'll be draining half his blood so it'd also be his blood you'd feed off of. Through a modified version of the device from earlier. And all the while I'll have to drain half as much as you're consuming. Blood wise." 

Adrian slowly paled as he realized what that meant. He was shaken. But before he could reply his father added "I… won't be in the room. Once it's started. If that's any comfort." 

His son was still clearly shaken. He wanted to object and chose the first thing his stunned mind could conjure "But I-Im already full. I probably had too much as is-"

His father snorted and shook his head "It will take an hour or so to set this up. By then your body will have absorbed what you had."

"I-I but that … god that'd be fucking awkward though?!" He finally said, unable to avoid addressing his main issue. 

Still slowly adjusting a few more tubes to make sure they were secure he said in a tired voice "As a vampire myself, I am fully aware of that … annoying fact. Even more than you honestly, as I am a full one and your reaction is slightly muffled with human blood."

Adrian had never wanted to back out more than he did then. But then he remembered the night hordes. Isaac. The reason they were doing this, to try and pacify the other forge master who hated humans so much he no longer wanted to be one. 

Cleaning up messes. Right. 

He sighed, voice defeated. "Can I at least have a screen?"

Hector was surprised at the answer. He was almost sure Adrian was going to reject this. He was about to say he didn't have to when Vlad answered "Of course. Though it might not even be necessary. At least not for long. I wouldn't be surprised if this makes him pass out. After all it will slow his heart."

That brought some comfort to the Dhampire. Enough for him to eventually nod, unable to tell if he should feel more embarrassed, uncomfortable, or… excited, in a way. All for many different reasons. 

Vlad relaxed some as well and started to hook up the various tubes to Hector's veins and chest. "it won't feel comfortable I fear. For either of you. But it shouldn't take more than half an hour. And as we will walk out of this room soon as all immortal beings, a few hours will feel like seconds before long." 

He was right of course. So he tried to focus on that fact and relax, maybe even rest a bit before his father had to hook him up as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to a rather juicy chapter up next. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you like, they are life juice to midnight writers like me XD


	24. Ch24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a very spicy, some what awkward, chapter ;)

Ch24

His father had just finished. Had given Adrian instructions and left with an awkward mumble. The beds were separated slightly, enough room for a screen and the machine. And already, knowing soon he'd feel Hector's essense specifically, be feeding again, it felt too intimate. It was quiet for a long moment before the human spoke up softly "If it makes you feel any better, I'm already a bit drowsy. I'll probably sleep before most of the venom kicks in." 

Adrian sighed and pinched his nose. "I… I have no idea what to say. Just… don't judge me? Don't attack me? Try to block it out. Know I can't control what it does to my mind and body." 

Hector was quiet for a moment, which alarmed Adrian. But then he heard rustling of fabric before finally a stumped arm was extended behind the curtain. Adrian was confused as he studied the damaged limb. It was half healed, clean but only just regrowing skin between the neat stitches. Then his gaze traveled up to the crook of his arm and he understood. There were bite marks there. He understood perfectly what Adrian meant. 

But Hector even added "It… might do the same to me as it does to you. I know I'm prone to it. Your father mentioned it… so at least we can awkwardly be in this together. I won't judge you if you don't judge me… and if you're worried about vulnerability, to put it bluntly, I think we both will be too worried about our own dicks to even think of… attacking one another." 

He sighed. But he was right. And it did bring enough comfort and courage to finally say "Alright… I'm… I'm going to hit the button. You'll lose a bit of blood first before I… start feeding." 

"I trust you." Hector said, surprising himself even. But it was true. He did trust the blonde. They understood each other and that was enough for him.

Adrian swallowed and held the odd two holed rubber tube to his lips, his fangs slipping easily into place. Then he hit the button. 

Hector and Adrian both felt the slight tug as blood began to be syphoned from their arms. Hector's moved much faster than the dhampires. And then that human blood began to flow easily along the rubber tube. 

The moment he tasted blood venom started to pour out if his fangs like a faucet. Hector's blood was ungodly sweet. And Adrian was drinking it like a dying man. Soon the venom mixed and he let out a soft moan at the back of his throat. His body felt like it was on fire and as his mind began to lose thought, he realized Hector was right about distraction as he heard the human gasp in startled pleasure. 

Hectors gaze felt hazy as the familiar venom fell over him. His heart felt so slow, his body stiff, but the skin hot with desire. He wasn't thinking. His hand traveled to his dick and he unashamedly rubbed it. Hand far too slow as odd memories floated through. 

He remembered fighting these urges. Of Lenore feeding on him to force him to finish. She was so cold but tight. He didn't want to, he often was hurt for resisting. So light headed… but why was he not scared now? Not hurting?

Adrian. That's right… he was nice. Soft and safe… beautiful eyes and body. His mind played over the time he'd caught a glimpse of him while he was changing. His toned body, covered in scars. Narrowed but rather soft hip. A beautiful ass he was thinking about far too much as his hand picked up speed, body unable to stop itself from being lost in pleasure. 

Adrian was going through something similar. However unlike before in the room alone, he found himself calmed by Hector's moans. 

And very turned on. 

His heart beat was soothing. Different. Forced to be slow, slowing to inhuman rates that chased away his terrible memories. He let himself actually enjoy the pleasure now, drinking like a mad man. He imagines those moans were from him. That Hector was over him, pressing into him. He was rough, going so fast and strong Adrian was able to forget anything but pleasure. 

Hector vaguely heard the blondes moans. He was under him. Hector still had both hands and was gripping Adrian's hips. They both wanted rough. Needed rough. He'd be tight, warmer than the undead he'd been forced to live with. Pliant and moaning. Moaning his name. As he … he did just then. Hector swore in his gaze he heard that voice mumble it. His hearing becoming more sensitive though he hardly noticed. 

He wanted to hear it again. Panting, body growing too hot and cold all at once, he couldn't help but mumble "A-adry… Adrian…" in response. His body felt like it was melting in pleasure. Back arching, wounds burning, mouth aching. But his body craved release.

Adrian's eyes opened slightly at his own name. Shaking and not at all thinking of his actions, the screen some how ended up sliding down, on its own accord. He was flushed, face craving and open as he meet Hector's gaze. That smile, silver eyes mixed with red now, fangs starting to poke through, gasping in pleasure with his name on his lips… 

Adrian's back actually arched as he finished, bliss consuming him. Still he heard Hector give a similar cry, shaking. 

Hector nearly blacked out. It was overwhelming. Adrian's face looked so perfect then. Flushed, lips slightly apart, the thin tube still attached to his fangs. It took a minute for then to recover, panting and shaking on the bed. Both looking in haze's at the ceiling. 

Hector suddenly felt overwhelmed by his senses. The machine was slowing. Neither knew how long it'd actually ran. He could hear it's engine. The electric current in the lights of the room. The smell of blood and sex. Of scents so strong and unique and God did Adrian know he smelt of honey? Of fresh apples and spice? Both their heart beats slowing to an unnaturally slow pace. It was soothing. And strangely, he felt no embarrassment over losing himself. A bit guarded, as he was sure Adrian was, but comfortable. 

They both knew they liked each other.

Both found fear and comfort in that. So, gathering his thoughts, he decided to let his… friend? Sexual or romantic interest? Organize is thoughts on what they'd just shared in private, changing the subject slightly as he said "You… weren't lying about the smells. Though I can't tell what mine is." 

Adrian was grateful for the pseudo privacy and space to organize what the fuck just happened. "it's hard to tell your own. You smell like camp fire. A bit of sulfur but it's subtle, something to do with forging I bet. And… wine. It's stronger now that you've… changed." And are covered in very strong smelling cum, he added mentally. But then, wanting to focus on things that were easier to comprehend he asked "What about me?"

Hector couldn't fight a smile if he tried. Even if it did nearly knick his bottom lip with how sharp his new fangs were. "Honey. Sweet spices. Fresh apples. It's very pleasant." He was starting to regain full faculty of his body. He felt so much better. Awkward. Different. An odd thirst in the back of his throat. But better. 

Adrian was calming as well too. And being the mess that he was he instantly wanted to fix any issues. And while he hated bringing it up, he knew he'd drive himself crazy without addressing it. "So… are we going to… talk about what just…"

Hector would have blushed had he fed, or at least he's pretty sure he would have. "Ah… yes. That. Well… I think it's clear we like each other to some degree."

Despite himself, the dizzy bonelessness that was over Adrian's body made him laugh "What gave it away? The moaning or the eye contact before orgasming."

Thankfully Hector snorted. "all that and more… what do we want to do about it? I mean… we haven't known each other for very long. And clearly we both have issues. But I… don't want to ignore what I feel. I've never been good at that." 

Adrian sighed and thought carefully. This time he spoke out loud so they were on the same page. "I mean. We aren't under contract or anything. I don't think we should ignore things but I also worry about getting too attached. And I know you do too… we could just. Agree to just. Act and do as we please. No titles or anything. We commit as much as we want and if that means tomorrow we barely say a word to one another or we end up making out all day, then that's what happens. And if one person wants space, we give it until they want to be closer again… no guilt of reaction if that gets violated in any way."

Hector thought it over. There was some trust there, but setting lines as needed did comfort him. Same as not having to commit unless he wanted to. So he found himself nodding. "Fair enough…" then, testing this, he sat up, looking at Adrian. "So… can I kiss you?" 

Adrian looked surprised at the request. But he… Hector looked so perfect with his messy silver mop that he found himself leaning across the small gap to answer with his lips. 

It was a small chaste kiss. They both were a little surprised by it but they could hear each others hearts flutter at the near electric action. Adrian pulled back with a smile, saying nothing as he moved to clean himself off with a rag. 

Hector after blinking a minute, did the same. He studied his arm and smiled as he announced "My arm. It looks healed!" It was still a stump. But the scars were a faded pink. It didn't ache either. 

Adrian smiled and, after tucking his now relaxed- and very drained- length back in his under clothes, he pulled the screen back and inspected it as well, nodding in satisfaction. "Good. And how are you feeling in general?"

Hector thought about that as he replied "Better. Thirsty. And… is the castle seriously always this hot?" 

Adrian laughed, sitting up and ignoring his aching burns. "Finally! Someone who gets it! And yes, unfortunately. But the library has some outer windows that are very cool. I go there often at night. I'll show you once father let's us off of bed rest. Which he might now. My bandages should be coming off soon." 

Hector nodded, stretching a bit and utterly glad for his now healed legs. Experimenting he used his new found strength to pry off the splint. However he found his hands oddly shaky and Adrian watched, saying softly "may I? You need to feed, especially considering we have two humans I'm very fond of living here." 

Hector moved to show his legs as Adrian stood. He thought on that comment before saying in a small self realization "I… guess I'm not human anymore, am I?" 

Adrian couldn't fight the smile on his lips as he easily removed the splint. "No… you are in fact the oldest late blooming dhampire I've ever heard of. Welcome to … my species I guess?" He said with a small awkward laugh that made Hector laugh as well.

Hector relaxed as his legs were freed and slowly set them on the floor. He stood, stretching. He felt oddly strong, weak and dizzy all at once. But still it was nice to stretch sore legs. Adrian chided softly, straightening up for him to be careful. "Come. I know my father is likely dying of curiosity. And will likely have quick access to blood for you. Then we can really look into your powers." 

Both were excited as they left, Adrian floating the smallest bit off the ground as his hip and stomach burns were angry about his actions today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up soon: fluffs
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and comments!


	25. Ch25

Ch25  
Vlad was pacing his study. Sulfur still clung in the air but his spirits were high. His quick meet up and deal with Luci went better than expected, and now he was curious if their little experiment worked. 

He smelled them before they got to the door. Hector's more pronounced scent, his slow heart rate, matching his sons. He had in front of him a journal for notes and decided to busy himself with that as the two entered. He was relieved to see both in good spirits. "I see it worked then?" He said, glancing up. The Greek next to his son seemed a bit paler but also healthier as he nodded enthusiastically. 

"I think so. I can walk and ironically feel more alive than I have in months. Though I'm a… bit thirsty." He said, rubbing his neck in slight embarrassment. 

Vlad chuckled and stood to busy himself "Of course. Let me test your blood first then I'll get you some blood." Hector nodded and approached him, holding out his arm without question, rather used to the needles now. 

Adrian was still hovering. Both in loose night clothes and looking a bit out of it. He looked down at his arms and asked "Do… you think I'm healed enough to get rid of these?" He asked, picking at the bandages. 

After he removed the needle and began preparing the sample, waving for his son to come over. "Unwrap some of your arm and let me see…" he said softly, glancing into the microscope on his desk. 

Adrian did just that, trying not to look at the red scars too much. He held out his wrist and his father looked it over with an air of sadness, nodding. "I think… it's healed about as much as it can. The skin will of course keep growing a bit and the pain will fade, but I think the bandages have done all they could… is it still down to the bone on your hip?"

Adrian shook his head, saying in a forced flat voice, "no. There is a thin layer now. It hurts but I don't think it will tear open… Can I take a bath after this then?"

His father nodded and looked back at the microscope "Yes, I'll give you medicated soap before you do… and good news at least, it worked." 

Adrian was happy to change the subject and smiled at Hector instead, who was by his mother's portrait. "I'd hope so, otherwise I'd have serious questions about these." He said with a small laugh, tapping the tip of his fang that was sticking out. 

Vlad chuckled as well, moving over to pour a glass from a small faucet in the corner. "You'll want to tense your face like you're holding back a sneeze. It stops the venom." Hector's eyes lit up at the smell and he happily took the glass handed to him, tensing his face and feeling an odd pressure on a gland somewhere above his mouth, before drinking a bit greedily as Vlad said simply "I'm sure Adrian will show you how to use your powers, as he's actually closer to your biology than I am. Though you're welcome to ask me as well if you'd like." 

Hector reluctantly lowered his glass, nodding his thanks before continuing to drink the slightly sweet drink that his body seemed to crave. Neither commented on his thirst, having been in his shoes before. Instead Adrian was floating about waiting for him to finish as his father was clearly trying to think of how to ask something. Finally the anticipation killing him, Adrian asked "Just say it bluntly father."

He sighed "I'm just trying to figure out when it'd be best for Isaac to… do the same as you two just did." 

There was an awkward silence. Hector had just finished his glass and stared into the cup, mind playing over what happened. Before either could speak however he said softly "I'll do it. If I'm the same as Adrian than I… should be able to." 

"Hector… you don't have to do that. I… don't mind." Adrian said softly, looking at him with all the courage he could. Both knew the other was highly uncomfortable with being vulnerable, especially around someone they barely knew. 

But Hector was stubborn. "It's fine Adrian. You've done a lot for me. And I do know Isaac better, which would make the ordeal slightly less awkward." 

"But. That's not fair to you…" he said with soft gold eyes that nearly melted the poor forge master on the spot. 

"And it is fair to you?" Hector said with a small half smile. 

Vlad also cut it, favouring to save his poor son any more trauma as he added "Well… Hector would probably have an easier time producing venom right now, as he is so new to this, his body would want to. And it might be as it was for you, that if we catch him before he gets the ability to make thralls, it might not even have the same side effects." 

Adrian knew he was trapped. So instead he pinched the bridge of his nose, waving at them. "Fine. I suppose that's true."

Hector looked a bit awkward as he asked "How … will I know how to make thralls?" 

Adrian was first to answer, arms falling to his side as he floated a tad higher. "It will come randomly. You'll find yourself facing a human and really desire something. It's an odd sensation, a pressure behind the eyes, but they'll do it for you without question. And then you'll feel absolutely ravenous with hunger as your body will want to turn them into your servant. It's like a survival instinct, as having one or two constant sources of blood is highly beneficial. It's easy to snap out of, as all you have to do is unfocus your gaze and relax your mind… if you did it to a vampire it wouldn't work but you'd both be able to feel it, so we'd be able to tell you if you did it to us by mistake."

Hector nodded, listening intently. Then, curious as ever, he asked "How did you find this out?"

Adrian blushed a bit and his father laughed, but let his son answer. "I… was about thirteen or fourteen. I had asked my mother if I could skip my studies for the day as I had a new book collection and small viewing mirror I wanted to mess with. And I had been a bit tired as of late. She normally would have said no but I was surprised when she turned glassy eyed and agreed. I was even more surprised at the sudden thirst I had, as I was rather well fed. Thankfully it caught me off guard enough that to was able to alert my father and he helped me relax enough to free her…" he coughed a bit and added blushing "A week later we found out why I had been so exhausted. At least top five worst weeks of my life." Hector raised an eyebrow and Adrian sighed adding "That's when I had puberty hit me like a carriage. Five years worth in two weeks. It was horrible. Though I slept through most of it."

Hector couldn't help but give a small giggle as Vlad tactfully ignored the conversation to write in his journal. "At least you aren't a woman. I feel that would be much harder to deal with." 

Adrian nodded in agreement. "That's what I kept telling myself." 

Hector nodded and thought for a moment, feeling more relaxed now he had been fed. He was still a bit thirsty but he was able to ignore it in favour of asking something that had been in the back of his mind. "So… do I have your blessing to try forging? I feel well enough at least." 

Vlad smiled and nodded "Yes. I spoke to your old pact master. Rather nice trade was made and your mine. I don't know how that will affect your forging but … oh and in exchange for some … particular people, I was able to have an agreement that half of the animals go to me. He was rather relieved I think, as he didn't even have the heart to torture things that couldn't understand." 

Hector's eyes lit up in an adorable way, Adrian noted. "Thank you Vlad. I'll go see how it goes, and if forging under you has any changes as well." He studied Adrian and added "Want to come with me? I can help you with your bandages after if you'd like." He held out a gentle hand. An offer. 

Adrian bit his lip slightly. But, considering the moment they'd just shared, their agreement, and the fact Hector was willing to help Isaac transform so Adrian didn't have to be vulnerable around anyone else made him take the calloused hand. 

His father watched with a small smile and stretched, moving to take more notes. "Have fun you two. I caught some game for the humans earlier today and put them up there for you to work on." 

"Thank you!" He said happily, leading out the taller Dhampire who was still stubbornly floating. 

The trip to the forge was easy. Though once inside Adrian sensed his conflict. He was hesitant but his eyes looked at the bench with longing still. So be decided to help. 

He knew Hector was fond animals, and so turned into a white wolf, which was still covered in a crisscross of marks. It was a bit hard with the scars burning, but with all the blood he'd consumed as of late he managed. Then he nudged his shocked companion closer, sitting down and watching him intently. 

Hector looked at him in aww, automatically petting behind his ear slightly. "I didn't know you could do that …" he said breathless. A wet nose nudged his hand and he nodded, comforted by the familiarity of having an animal next to him as he worked. He realized then, the answer to a question that had been bothering him. He had been worried about his forge creations, having been treated like a pet recently. If what he was doing was… right? In a way? But he realized now he didn't make pets. He made companions. Beings he let be free if they wanted. 

And with that subtle disctition he came to understand as he looked into Adrian's eyes and remembered so many of his past beings, he took up his hammer. 

There was a dull buzzing in the air as he looked at the fox before him. He was one handed but that was fine. He studied it. It had one slit down the stomach from where meat had been pulled, along with smaller ones at it's thigh. He focused there. Willing it to be full and whole again. His powers felt stronger now. Focusing, eyes closed in concentration he brought down the first strike, willing it to have a mind of its own with a hint of loyalty perhaps. The second strike against the stone, a whole body. Third, a soul. He could feel it. The soul itself channeling through him. 

When the echo faded he looked down. And was surprised to see a now blue fox with matching eyes, staring up at him. He smiled, though a bit confused. He pet it's head and sensed it's mind. It was calm. And quite happy for the gentle hand. 

Adrian had shifted into his normal form again, watching with interest. Gently he did as Hector, petting along it's back in a spot he knew from experience as a canine, felt utterly divine. "Do… they normally change colour?"

"No. But everything else seems the same… maybe it's because he's from chaos and not hell? He looks more healed too." He said, pointing out the fuller body. 

"Maybe. He is cute." Adrian said very fondly. He had a soft spot for most animals. 

Hector smiled proudly down, happiness swooping through him. As well as nerves that he pushed aside. Vlad had promised he wouldn't force him to forge. And he was safe here. 

A rustling in the half demolished room caught their attention. Both pointy Dhampire ears twitched as they turned to the closet. 

They both stepped forward with caution. There was Tumblr in front of the closet that hadn't been touched. Adrian went to move it but Hector stopped him. "let me. You're far worse off than I am."

Adrian wanted to rebuttal but in all honesty, he was getting exhausted. It had been a long night. So he stepped back, summoning his sword to hover at the ready. 

Hector stepped forward and started to easily lift heavy stone until he was able to open the door. Slowly he opened it, the noise getting louder. And then he gasped peering in. "Cezar!" He said in a joyful laugh, moving to pick up a very small undead pug which was doing everything in its power to lick Hector. Adrian watched in amusement, petting the fox behind the ears softly. Hector looked near tears as he cradled and spoke nonsense to the pup. Finally he turned to the other Dhampire and cradled the dog like a baby as he announced "Adrian, meet Cezar. My oldest friend. Cezar, Adrian." 

Adrian came over, Hector could tell he was really trying to not seem guarded as he reached out a hand to greet the excitable pup. "So this was the first one?" He asked, his voice soft as he pet at the adorable pup. 

"He is. Oh I thought I'd lost him for good. But you'd never abandon your papa would you, yes you're such a good baby…" he cooed, which was quite comical in some ways, as he was a strong looking, young Dhampire, and one of the strongest forge masters to ever live, creating demons that have and could continue to murder thousands. 

And yet, this was how he prefered to spend his time, power, and magic. Bringing back animals because he liked them. And there was something so Hector about that, something so pure in its essence, that Adrian's heart could not help but melt while looking at the silver haired man. 

He wanted to kiss him. 

And remembering his deal he did. A gentle one on his cheek, smiling as he did so. Cezar licking the underside of his chin while he did so. And the smile and adorable pale blush it brought was well worth the moment of trust. Gently he out down the dog and it was Adrian's turn to be surprised as he turned and kissed him on the lips. This time it lasted a bit longer than before but was still pretty chaste. A nervous but eager sign of appreciation. 

When they pulled apart both were smiling, blushing messed. 

The fox gracefully kept from the table and caught Adrian's attention again as he said "I'm glad your forging still works Hector. They are beautiful creatures." 

His blush darkened at the compliment "Thank you. I… I wasn't sure if I still wanted to but. I'm glad I can now." He said, turning back to his forge he eyed the other carcass he'd been left from the mornings hunt. A rather impressive young stag. The fox had trotted off quite confidently to the nearest room with a fire. Hector and Adrian could both hear it's soft paws down the hall but tuned it out to focus on the room instead. 

A hand gently traced the stags leg and a thought came to him. 'they're a lot like deer'. 

"Adrian? Do you… do you have a mirror like your father's? Or know where his is at the moment? I just want to see something." He said, voice contemplating. 

Adrian slowly nodded. He knew where two were and honestly, after the day he had, he felt confident- or tired enough- to get the nearest one. The one that was his own. "I'll be right back with it." He said, floating out of the room. 

He did float quickly, using the last hour or two of night and the extra magic it brought. And soon he was staring at a door he only ever entered when things were at their worst. But the most painful memory that happened in there, was beginning to fade at least. So taking a deep breath he opened the door to his childhood bedroom. 

And he was shocked to see someone had repaired it entirely. It looked as it did when the day he had left for Gresit all those years ago. Exactly as it did. The window and all debree had been fixed and cleaned. His bed repaired as if nothing had happened. Even his old stuffed animals, a small fox and wolf that he had been particularly fond of, were cleaned and resting against his pillow. 

He spotted only one small change. Under the family portrait was a small pot of fresh flowers. Growing and utterly beautiful when mixed with the portrait that meant so much to the 19 almost 20 year old Dhampire staring at it. 

He realized then what this room was now. A memorial to his lost childhood. But a peaceful one. He would never be able to collapse in that bed, half covered in mud after running about the woods as a wolf. Or hide under his covers well past dawn trying to read without getting caught. 

But even if he had changed, repairing the room fixed something. No longer was his eyes drawn to ash on the floor or a broken bed post. It was drawn to old and fond memories. His eyes fell to the small pot of flowers again. A small comfort that showed the room was still cared for. A little message from his father, he knew, that plainly said he was always welcome home. And that it would be home again. Not some terrible monument to death. 

It was with a watery smile that he turned to his dresser. There was a small box with a beautifully painted lily on its lid. He'd always loved lilies. Carefully he picked up the box and looked about once more, smiling and crying a bit. 

And as he left to go see Hector, he knew he'd come back here again. That he was always welcome back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for comments and kuddos! These next few chapters were really fun to write. And I think you all will like them too <3


	26. Ch26

Ch 26  
"It was a birthday present from my father." Adrian explained opening the lily box. Inside were shared that quickly lined themselves together. However unlike all the ones Hector and Adrian had seen before, this one was less cracked and more like intricately cut pieces of bronze. They'd been polished to give a mirror like reflection. "Father was always worried about silver being anywhere near my room, so he made this one instead of giving me a traditional mirror. It can't pass objects through but it can show me what I want." 

Hector marveled at it, and found himself asking "That's amazing… but you- when is your birthday? I take it dhampires and vampires celebrate then then?" 

"It's one of the only holidays my father's people have. That and some celebrate Saturnalia. I think you can guess why. But yes, usually it's the person's birthday and turn date they celebrate. It's a matter of boasting. Of another year survived which, when you have centuries to boast about, it can get impressive. Even though we are immortal, as Dhampires, any age past 2 is honestly impressive. Our kind are often hunted, easier to kill, and left out of both vampire courts and human life. If we even make it past infancy, but I explained that."

Hector nodded, absorbing the information like a sponge. He was a very apt student as it turned out. "When's yours then?" 

"I'll be twenty in… magic mirror. Show me an up to date, date." The mirror faded and then showed a letter an old hand was writing, the date at the top clear in the bronze. "in fourteen days actually." He said in some surprise. 

Hector looked amazed at the mirror and a bit alarmed at the fast approaching date. He had wanted to get him something since he mentioned the words. But what? That rattled in the back of his mind as he asked "Can anyone use it?" 

Adrian nodded "Just address it as magic mirror." 

Hector nodded and, smiling to himself, he said "magic mirror, show me a sable."

The mirror quickly changed to show long tan grass and beautiful sleek black creatures running about and butting heads. He supposed deer or maybe goat, had been a close enough description. 

Adrian raised an eyebrow in curiosity and watched the graceful creatures mill about in peace. They brought a fond smile to his face as he watched them, gaining some form of comfort from the impressive animals. 

Hector smirked and quietly walked to the table. He had an idea he wanted to try. To channel some of the chaos from his pact masters realm by tweaking one of two things to make them unnatural. 

Adrian looked up in curiosity as his hammer struck. Blue light flashed in the stags eyes. The second strike however brought several odd changes. The creatures stomach and chest grew to be more rounded. It's coat became black as night, a white strip forming on the nose. Antlers twisting into a set of beautiful long black horns. And then the whole thing shrank to about the size of a cat, it's eyes slightly bigger and utterly adorable. 

Third strike and there was blue lightening and the new sable moved and started to stand as Hector looked down proudly at his creation. It was utterly adorable. 

Adrian found himself quickly petting it's neck in awe as Hector happily rambled "I'm surprised that worked as well as it did. I figured out, your father's magic, you can channel some of the chaos into tweaking some things to make it defu it's origins and control what it does. In this case I changed appearance and size." He then scooped it up and handed it to the blonde with a happy smile. "And I told him to be loyal to you. Or rather that you were friendly. I usually do that to them." 

Adrian looked down in surprise at the sudden gift, his eyes turning bright with joy as he held it close, petting it like cat as he settled in his arms. His little nose happy to bury itself in his arm. "Hector I… thank you! He's precious." Hector had never heard him quite so cheerful and decided then and there he'd do his damnedest to hear it again. 

Adrian settled the sable on the floor grinning as he turned into a wolf again. The sable wanted to head butt things it seemed, as a type of play. And Adrian was more than happy to comply in his wolf form. Hector giggled a bit watching the two as he said "Consider it a thank you, for being… being you. Adrian." 

He couldn't speak in this form, but the small bark and very fast tail wag spoke well enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap, life got busy. Hopefully more updates coming your way!


End file.
